


The Rising Heroes Part 1

by AzureNemesisDarkness1517



Series: Bakugan Brawlers: Rising Heroes [2]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Series 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureNemesisDarkness1517/pseuds/AzureNemesisDarkness1517
Summary: Follows on from the previous work but we now enter the Series with some changes in here. Prepare to be amazed!
Relationships: Ace Grit/Baron Rich | Baron Leltoy, Gus Grav/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin, Hydron/Lync Volan, Kazami Shun/Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso
Series: Bakugan Brawlers: Rising Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Bakugan Interspace and Ren?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bond emerge between Drago and Shun even if it is very faint.

Drago stays with Shun and so understood why Dan and Shun were alike in some ways. Shun was in 1st Place on the Bakugan Interspace Leaderboard which was good to see. If Dan was there then Dan would be in First Place. Drago watched every battle that Shun fought in and advised Shun when he was asked to do so. Marucho had seen Drago a few times and so had been confused. Jake had arrived at Bakugan Interspace with Runo. Jake loved Bakugan Interspace a lot. Ren walks up to Runo and says, "How's it going there, Runo?"   
Runo says "Oh. Heya there, Ren. This is my buddy..." 

Ren says "Jake Vallory."   
Everyone says "What?"   
Ren says, "I understand that this is your first battle and that Subterra Coredem is your partner Bakugan."   
Jake says "Uh yeah..."   
Ren says "Relax, I just reviewed his registration data that's all." 

Marucho says "In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of data management for Bakugan Interspace."   
Runo says " He's a freak for research, facts and figures."   
Ren says "Hmmph. Thanks a lot, guy. Since I am such a freak, I guess that is how I know Shun is battling now in Arena F12. Wanna check it out Runo?"   
Marucho says "Really? Shun?" Marucho was shocked that Shun would be fighting in the Arena once again but then knew how hard it has been for Shun since Dan was not around. Everyone was affected but not as much as Shun had been. Runo says "Awesome! I am in. Arena F12. Let us go." A portal opens and they were teleported to Arena F12 almost immediately. 

Shun looked really good battling especially when Drago was there by his side. Drago saw a portal open and so looks on as he sees Marucho and Runo there. Drago then sees Ren and so hides in one of Shun's pockets. Ingram notices this and then nods to Shun. It was as if Ingram was warning Shun of what Drago has just done. Shun did not say a word as he knew to trust in Drago's instincts. Runo says "Hey, hey! There is our boy. Looks like a good battle."   
Jake says "Yeah. It does. Wish Dan was here to see this."   
Runo says "We all do, Jake. He will return though. One day."

Shun won the battle and uses his heightened agility to reach the others. Runo says "Nice one, Shun!" The two high five even if Shun wished that Dan were there in the moment and not Runo. They then all looked at the Leaderboard. Ingram says "Look at us, Shun. First Place. We are good!"   
Shun says "That we are. Wish Dan was here since he would be in that position and not us. Feels good though."   
Drago whispers "You two are brilliant yourselves. Never forget it."   
Ingram says "If you think about it that way then you are right. Dan would be in First Place and we would be in Second Place." 

Runo says "Look at us, Tigrerra. Second Place."   
Tigrerra says "That's good, my lady."   
Marucho says "Yes! I'm in Third Place." Marucho wished that Preyas and Elfin were both by his side. This was because he missed them most dearly. Much like Ingram missed Skyress. Ren says, "You're up next, Jake my friend."   
Jake says "Huh?"   
Marucho says "What are you talking about, Ren?" 

Ren says, "Well I shifted around the battle orders a bit to move him up."   
Marucho says "Ren! That's not fair for the others whose turn it really is."   
The PA Announcer says, "The Battle between the number one Brawler Shun Kazami and the first time Brawler Ren Krawler."   
Ren says, "You Ready?"  
Shun says "As I will ever be. Let us show him, Ingram." This battle was fiercer than ever. 

Shun did not know what to do though he had Drago as well. Ingram was near Drago anyway. Shun was then shown Gundalia and the battle there between the Neathians and the Gundalians. What was strange had been the fact that Dan was fighting on the opposite side where the Neathians were. Shun wakes up and was back in Bakugan Interspace. Everyone thought that Shun was hallucinating but Shun had been telling the truth. Shun goes back to his Dojo as he went over what he had seen. He was glad to have no one else near him except for his Grandfather. 


	2. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from the last chapter but we get to meet with the Ancient Warriors of New Vestroia.

Shun says to Drago "Drago, I saw Dan. He was not fighting with the Gundalians but with the Neathians who are supposed to be our enemies."   
Drago says "Really? That can either be good news or bad news. Dan is connected to a Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan. I can feel it."   
Shun says "I can feel it too. I am somehow connected to Ventus and now Pyrus. We need to see the Ancients about this, Drago." Shun, Ingram and Drago soon hear the voices of the Ancient Warriors. Apollonir says "Hello Shun, Ingram and Drago. I guess that you have questions, and I am here to share some of those answers." 

Drago says, "Why is Dan even connected to the Attributes of Pyrus and Darkus?"   
Apollonir says "Drago you must know that Dan has the fierce spirit of a Pyrus but now he feels darkness which when connected to Pyrus can become dangerous. The Bakugan known as Courage helps to balance Dan out. Dan has used Courage in a Brawl and that has had devastating consequences."   
Drago says, "He did not? Did he?"   
Apollonir says "Not what you are thinking, young Drago. Dan collapsed after finishing the battle. Courage had felt Dan's hurt." 

Drago says "That is bad, Apollonir. I need to see Dan."   
Apollonir says "You will soon, Drago. I can assure you."   
Shun says "Why am I connected to Ventus and Pyrus, Apollonir?"   
Apollonir says "There was once a prophecy written in the time when the Attributes were not separated. It said that two boys from Earth would have the Attributes of Pyrus and then additionally have either Darkus or Ventus. The prophecy was talking about both yourself and Dan."   
Drago says "Amazing." 

Shun says "Now I get it. Ingram, you were right all along." Ingram looks at Shun before nodding his head as he was happy about the fact that he was right for once. Apollonir disappears and the other Ancient Warriors appeared. Exedra says "Shun, you and Dan have shown us that we were wrong to misjudge the two of you. You have access to your other attributes given that you put aside your differences with Dan. Dan will be able to do the same if he has not already. He will need you and the others. No matter what."   
Drago says, "Thank you, Exedra."   
Exedra says "Drago. I give you the means to turn from a Pyrus to a Darkus Dragonoid by activating the Attribute Change. Let it give you the power to help Dan. He needs everyone for what is to come in the near future. I am here to help Dan master the Attribute of Darkus." 

Exedra moves ever so slightly so that he actually faces the Ventus Brawler. Exedra says "I will accompany you on this long journey and will be there when Dan needs me. Just like Apollonir will be there for you, Shun."   
Shun says "Thank you, Exedra. I look forward to be able to Brawl alongside you and the other Warriors. Together we will defeat these Gundalians and be able to determine which is the truth and which is a lie."   
Oberus says "Shun, I will accompany you and Ingram as I see a need to protect you. I hope that you can forgive me even after what I have done to you in the past. Skyress will accompany us since she has evolved greatly. She has spoken of wanting to see you once again, Shun. No one will mess with you or Dan. Gundalia will pay greatly for what they have done."   
Drago says "That will be good for us. Thank you, Ancient Warriors. Is there anything else that we should know about?" 

Oberus says "No not really, Drago. We wish you all the best."   
Drago says, "Thank you." The Ancients disappear into their sphere Bakugan forms and so were now able to hide from the other Bakugan Brawlers. Shun says "That was weird to say the least, guys."   
Drago says "I agree. Let us not tell the others just yet."   
Shun says "They would be so jealous of us." Shun and the others have just fought two Gundalians known as Lena and Sid. Shun, Ingram and Drago all wished that Dan were there. 

Fabia was there and Shun had been about to battle her. Aranaut knew that Shun had Drago since he had seen the Red Dragon. Araunaut let the Princess know and so she knew that she had to talk to him. Fabia was able to see Drago even when she was defeated by Shun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post comments and Kudos if you love this story which I am creating for you all. Though the fandom may be dead, does not mean that my love for it will diminish.


	3. Fabia meets Shun for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter though small is a guide as to what is to come.

Shun finds Fabia as she was about to leave Bakugan Interspace. Shun says "So Tell me..."   
Fabia says, "What the?" Shun appears near her which had surprised the Princess. Fabia says "So it’s you. You're the Brawler with Drago."   
Shun says "Yes. Yes, I do. He belongs to Dan. I know that Dan is with you Neathians and that you are not the enemy to us humans as the Gundalians are. I'd like to hear your side of the story." Shun disappears for a while and no one understood why. It was as if Shun was a ghost. It was actually the opposite. 

Shun was in his Dojo with the Princess as she explains the story of why she came to Earth. Shun tells her about the lies in which Ren had told the Brawlers and Fabia was furious. Fabia throws Shun after she says "Haa!"   
Shun says "Nice throw. Your skills are definitely impressive, Princess Fabia." Shun jumps down and Fabia gasps as if she never realised how agile the young man was. Fabia says "You know. You still haven't told me if you believe me yet."   
Shun says "I wouldn't have addressed you as Princess if I didn't. I still would like to see Dan again." 

Fabia gasps once again and Shun says "I'm afraid the Brawlers have made a big mistake Fabia." 


	4. Shun Meets Dan once more and gets a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Shun gets to meet Dan but soon enough his anger gets the better of him and a fight almost erupts between the two of them. Confessions of long awaited feelings

Fabia grabs hold of Shun and teleports him to Neathia. Drago could sense where Dan was through the bond which he held with Apollonir. That was one thing that had never really disappeared since the whole Spectra situation. Not that Drago nor Apollonir really minded since this had helped them a couple of times already. Drago thanked Apollonir through their bond and had heard Apollonir say 'You are welcome, Drago. You must hurry to where myself and Dan are since Dan is not how he used to be. Be very aware of this.' As they reach the place where Dan was, Drago could see that Dan was not who he used to be. There was not much spark within Dan which Drago had been used to seeing in his partner. Drago says "Daniel? It is me, Drago. Talk to me, partner. Can you hear me?" Drago became worried as he got no reply from his partner signifying that his bond with Dan was indeed on the edge of being fractured for good. This was frightening for Shun to say the least since he had not seen Dan like this in a long while.   
Shun says "Dan!"

Nobilion, Apollonir and Courage all appear near Dan at once. Nobilion says "He has been like this for a while. None of us know how to help him. You must help him, Drago." Apollonir sees that Exedra and Drago were there along with Oberus, Skyress and Ingram. Courage sensed power within Skyress and Oberus and knew that it was from the bond which they shared with Shun. Apollonir says "Drago. Exedra. See if the two of you can connect with Dan. He has bonded with me, Courage and Nobilion already."   
Exedra says "Apollonir. Are you sure? Wouldn't Dan think that this is some sort of trick? I will not put his life in jeopardy because of your reasoning. You should know that I am the Darkus Warrior for a reason, Apollonir. "   
Nobilion says "He is sure, Exedra. Courage is a Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan. Dan understands that he is a Darkus Brawler as well as a Pyrus Brawler. We know that you would not deliberately put his life in danger which is why we are asking this of you. Dan has to bond with Drago once again so that their bond does not fracture completely. Will you do this? For Dan?" 

Exedra says "Nobilion, I will do this for you. I guess that I have become protective over him and cannot explain it properly. Apollonir, I know that this is for his sake as well as mine. I have to do this then. There is no alternative option which would do this. Drago, let us do this. For Dan and Shun." The two were able to speak to Dan telepathically as that was the only way for them to get to Dan. Drago says "Dan. Let me bond with you once more. I am here for you, partner. Nobilion and Apollonir were worried about you as was Courage. I have missed being by your side. I know that you will have as well." Drago sees a bright light in front of him which signified their bond finally being repaired after a while of not being able to do this. Drago then hears Dan say "Drago! It is good to see you, partner. I thought I was never going to see you again. That is why I am so bad. I had been like this when you had been taken by Spectra and so this time around those memories were at the forefront of my mind." The bond between them was restored. Drago says "I am never leaving you again, partner. I promise." 

Exedra sees Drago disappear and so knew that it was his turn now. Exedra says "Dan Kuso, my name is Exedra. I know you may recognise me but if not then I am the Ancient Vestroian Warrior of Darkus. I am here today as I know that you have been through a lot without having Drago by your side. I can feel it through this newly established bond. I ask to be bonded to you as I know now that you are one of the people in the prophecy which Shun is bound to as well."   
Dan says "I accept, Exedra. You are honoured to be part of my team. I guess that you can explain to me why I am the Brawler of the Attributes of Pyrus and Darkus. You can help me then with how to battle as a Darkus Brawler just like Apollonir and Courage had been doing with me." 

Exedra says "Yes I can help you with that, young Kuso. I can explain many things to you whenever you need it. I am only your guide and teacher in all of this. You have an inner darkness which if unleashed can be very dangerous and so I will mainly be teaching you how to limit the amount that you will use in your attacks. I am honoured to be your partner, Dan. You are a strong Brawler just like Shun is and so I know that we made the right choices." Exedra experiences a bright light in front of him just like Drago had and felt much more powerful now that he finally had a partner. He now knew how Apollonir and Nobilion had felt after bonding with Dan. This meant that the bond between himself and Dan was now complete. Exedra bows to Dan before the telepathic bond between them fades into nothingness. 

Shun was scared at this point as he did not know how Dan was going to react with him very nearby. Dan says "Drago? It is you, buddy. At least you are safe. Is Shun here, Princess?"   
Fabia says "Yes he is, Dan. He has been protecting Drago. Do you need to speak to him?"   
Dan says "Yes. Yes, I do, Princess. Forgive me if you wanted to update me on the situation which is present at Bakugan Interspace, but I need to talk to him." Fabia walks out of the room with all of the Bakugan following her. This was since all of the Bakugan needed to catch up particularly Drago and Apollonir. There were moments when all of the Bakugan felt the need to be by their partners. This suggested that the bonds between them and their human partners were being strained under the influx of emotions that were coming from Dan and Shu. Shun says "Dan?" 

Dan says, "I will never forgive you for that argument which we had."   
Shun says "Dan, I am sorry. You must forgive me. I did what I had thought was right. You could have died, Dan! We could have lost you and Drago! Have you thought about it that way!"   
Dan says "Of course I have thought about it! Do you think I have not! Even if I did, you were all at risk of being killed! First by Masquerade and Naga and then King Zenoheld and Spectra. We could have lost many times if not for Drago and me. Remember that, Shun!" You could tell that there was a lot of tension between the two. Drago and the other Bakugan were extremely worried about their partners. 

Shun says "Maybe if you weren't so stubborn then maybe your cousin would still be alive!" Dan flinches and Shun instantly knew that he had gone too far. Unfortunately, the damage was already done. Dan says "How dare you! Her death was not my fault even if I blamed myself for Miriam's death for so long." Dan punches Shun so hard that Dan thought that he had broken Shun's jaw. Dan's anger and recklessness would be a hazard to him since any bad comment would result in physical violence and it also made Dan much more protective over his family and fellow Brawlers. Shun acts immediately by shoving Dan against a wall. Dan says "How dare you! I was doing this to protect you all. Especially you, Shun." 

Shun was shocked at the comment that Dan had just made. Shun says "What do you mean?" Shun had been confused after Dan had made the previous statement. Dan looks to Shun before he says "I love you. I always had but could not express it properly due to everything that has gone off in our lives."   
Shun says "I love you too, Dan. You are right. We were always inseparable until the day that my mother went into the hospital. That was when we truly became distant friends. Skyress tried to get me to call you but I never did so. The day that my mother died, I wanted to find you, but my Grandfather stepped in and I never saw you again." The two look at each other in the eyes and surprisingly it was Shun who acted first as he kissed Dan passionately. Dan says "I forgive you, Shun. Will you be my boyfriend?"   
Shun says "I will do so, Dan." The two smiles again as they knew that there were no more hard feelings between the two of them. 


	5. Dan's Return to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is ready to return to Earth but Shun is rather frightened at that concept.

Princess Fabia walked into the room. Dan says "It is time for me to return to Earth. I am doing this for you and the Neathians. Fabia, allow me to do this and we can expose the Gundalians as the true enemy."   
Yuki says "I agree, Dan. I also see that you have bonded with Drago. Well done. I am happy for you, Dan."   
Shun says "Who are you?"   
Yuki says "I am Yuki Zumo. Yes, I may look like a Gundalian but I am not like them. My allegiance is to the Neathians and Dan. I will accompany Dan to Earth, Princess. Mark my words."   
Dan says "Yuki, it is dangerous to do so. You only have Luminaris as your partner." 

Yuki says "You are wrong about that since I have three more Bakugan. One of them is an Aquos Dragonoid which in a way does not surprise me. They always communicate with me and I use them when needed. It will be my honour to fight alongside the Brawlers and Neathians." Shun was shocked by this but soon recovers as he realises that Yuki had a fierce spirit about him. Shun says "Wow. You two make a fierce pair of Brawlers. How should we get to Earth?"   
Dan says "Princess Fabia may I have my teleporter. You have done a lot for me and now I must repay that debt." 

Fabia walks out of the room for a moment as she retrieves Dan's teleporter. Dan thanks Fabia before the three prepare themselves for the journey back to Earth. The three Brawlers teleport to Earth and went to Shun's house/ dojo. Yuki says "I wish I had someone to be with. On my planet, I was an outcast just because I liked boys and not girls., My parents had died when I was younger and so my brother and I took over those roles. My Emperor would have killed me if my brother had not died in my stead."   
Shun says "We are bound together by the grief and loss which all three of us have had to go through. That makes us stronger as a team. There is a lot that we need to tell the others but not at this very moment. Yuki, we will teach you everything that we know about Brawling. Dan will have more knowledge as a Brawler than anyone else and so will I. The two of us were the ones to create the Bakugan game back on Earth." 

Dan says "I almost forget how much we have gone through up to this point. It is as if our destiny led us to this point. I know that Marucho is being successful in Bakugan Interspace but I am worried about him since he is around Ren. He knows a bit anyway from when I had to brawl with him. That was fun actually, especially since there were no Doom cards in play. Those cards still send shivers down my spine and so I am glad they have gone from our lives once again. We represent Four of the Six Attributes which shows how powerful we are. Can we see your Dragonoid, Yuki?"   
Yuki says "Sure, Dan. You may see her." Yuki brings out his Dragonoid and Drago was shocked to see that his sister was there. Drago had not heard from his sister in a very long time and so was happy knowing that she was there at this moment. Drago says "Sister? It is Drago. Can you talk please?"   
Gemini says "Brother? It is you. We have a lot to speak about. I understand that you are a hero of New Vestroia since defeating Naga. I know that you had lost Wavern at that time Drago. It has made you stronger than every before. For that I am proud of you but I guess we are happy knowing that we are safe for now." 

Ingram says, "A happy Reunion. That was how you were with Shun. I can remember that one very clearly."   
Skyress says "A happy one indeed, Ingram. You have definitely grown up since the last time I had met you, Ingram. There are things that have changed between us but at least we can support Shun in all of his decisions. I have known about Gemini even if Drago would not speak about her. Gemini, welcome back to the team. It is so good to see you again. Even after such a long time."   
Drago says, "I did not want to say anything to you all at first. However, I now see this as my chance to make it right."   
Shun says "Tomorrow we will be go to Bakugan Interspace. That is if you both want to go."   
Yuki says "For me, it is in a way a good idea but in other respects, it may be bad. I do not trust the Gundalians not to be there. Watching us and our moves. In my years, I have learned not to trust anyone." 

Shun says "This time it will be different. We will have our Bakugan by our sides. Dan will be protected."   
Yuki says "Yeah. Do not worry, Dan. We have your back always."   
Dan says "What if I freeze during a Brawl? That will cause issues with us. I still do not trust myself properly yet. The events from the past are still traumatising to me. Even if they are not present at times."   
Shun says "You won't since you will have us two by your side always. I love you, Dan. If you freeze then I will happily show our enemies who I am. Remember that I am Ventus and Pyrus and you are Pyrus and Darkus." 

Yuki says "Remember what Apollonir told you, Dan. You must be at your best. We will be at your side always Brother."   
Dan says "Thank you, guys. Shun we will go to Bakugan Interspace. I already have my registration as does Yuki."   
Shun says "Drago will be with you from now, Dan."


	6. Bakugan Interspace and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Yuki (Own Character) can reunite but it is not a happy one.

The Three Brawlers travelled to an access point where they were then able to transfer to the virtual Bakugan Interspace. Marucho notices that Dan and Shun are there along with a new person. Marucho says "Dan? Is it really you? It is good to see you once more, pal. We have missed you dearly."   
Dan says "Marucho! It is a very long story. Next to me is my buddy Yuki. I think that you have met him before. I just wanted to introduce him."   
Ren says "Yuki Zumo. It is good to see you again. How have you been?"   
Yuki says "Ren Krawler. Did not imagine you here. I have lost a brother because of the Emperor. I cannot serve him no more and if that makes me your enemy then so be it." 

Dan whispers to Shun "I bet you, those two once a had a lot of Chemistry which they do not want to admit it even at this stage."   
Shun whispers back "Just look at how we were once. Those two may soon have to accept it."   
Ren says "I understand, Yuki. I really do. Though you were an outcast to many people you were not to me. The Emperor will hunt you down, Yuki. Be prepared for that, love."   
Shun whispers "Looks like you were right."   
Dan whispers "I'm always right. Just like I was right about Gus and Spectra and Ace and Baron." 

Dan looks at Ren before he says "He will be ready, Ren. We will help him. He is my brother though not by blood. Do watch yourself, Ren."   
Yuki says "Ren I can forgive you but not if you do this. I have friends by my side. I will always love you though."   
Shun says "Always will you have friends by your side, Yuki. We are partners in crime as well as brothers. Never forget it. Ren, we will protect him till you can see his perspective." Ren nods his head before he walks away from them. Marucho says "Wow. Why did you guys do that?" 

Dan says "We protect each other, and Yuki has been there for me when I needed him. It's why I call him brother."   
Shun says "Trust us Marucho. We are doing the right thing." Dan stayed close to Shun and Yuki smiles at them. It was almost like they helped each other out which did happen very often. Dan needed that kind of support, unlike Shun and Yuki. Yuki says, "Are you okay, Dan?"   
Dan says "No. I am not Yuki. I have to be though. The Ancient Warriors and the Neathians are counting upon us. There is so much that I want to do but I am still unsure about everything at this moment."   
Shun says "We do not have to do this today until you are ready Dan. We could come back tomorrow and meet Jake and Runo. You do not have to be strong for us. Let us in Dan so that we can help you." 

Dan says "It is hard, but I am learning slowly. Runo will be so mad at me for coming back to Earth after losing contact with you all. Half of me wants to meet them but the other side believes that I need to adjust before I meet everyone else. I am glad to have you two though."   
Yuki says "Leave Runo to me, Dan. I can talk to her easily. I will tell her little lies to make her understand fully. Remember that you are home now and not a hostage."   
Shun says "Yuki is right, Dan. We are by your side and on Earth. Neathia may be in danger but not as much as you are at this moment. I need to teach you a bit about Arena Brawls and the rules behind them. Remember that I love you." 

Yuki walks to where Runo was and so Dan sits down on a bench with Shun near him. They then see Runo coming over to them and so Dan stands up. Runo says "Oh my! Dan, you are back. Yuki has told me what has happened to you. Are you okay?"   
Dan says "I will be, Runo. It is good to be back. Shun and Yuki are helping me out a lot."   
Runo says "If you need anything then do not hesitate to let me or any of the Brawlers know."   
Dan says "I will. Thank you, Runo." 


	7. Dan's Battle. Or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan was ready to face the Brawler known as Jesse but Fabia steps in.

Dan was about to battle Jesse Glyn. Shun and Yuki were obviously nearby. Dan says to Jesse "What are you kidding me? Save the formalities pal. We're not interested."   
Jesse says "Hmmph."   
Dan says "You wanna battle? Then come on!"   
Drago says "Yeah!"   
Yuki says quietly "Dan be very careful. Remember our talk."   
Dan says quietly "I will I promise. Is Shun waiting for Fabia?" Yuki nods his head. 

Drago says "We can use Courage too."   
Ren says, "Hey Dan. Hold on a second you don't know anything about this guy."   
Marucho says "Don't worry. He'll be fine."   
Dan says "Yeah! Count on it!"   
Jesse says "Can you feel it? The Winds of War are blowing."   
Dan says "Enough with the jibber-jabber! Gate Card..."   
Fabia says "Waaaaaait!" Dan knew what the Princess was planning. 

Dan says "What? It's you."   
Drago says "Fabia."   
Marucho says "What the?!"   
Fabia says "He's lying to you. He is not from Neathia. He's an imposter and now he must pay for his crimes."   
Dan says "What?" 

Fabia says, "Both of us will be fighting you this battle."   
Araunaut says "Prepare for the Princess' wrath."   
Jesse says "Very well this reminds me of a poem I read. It was called Requiem for the Fallen Warrior."   
Piltheon says "And it doesn't have a happy ending."   
Dan says "Hold on a sec. What do you think you are doing? This is my battle to fight, not yours." This was part of their plan anyway. 

Shun says "Stand back, Dan. This is Fabia's battle to fight. She is the true Neathian."   
Marucho says "But Shun..."   
Dan says "Dude, what are you talking about? Where the heck have you been?" Shun does not answer since there was nothing true about the statement at all. Yuki stood with his arms around his torso as he waited patiently. He knew that their time would come soon. Shun says "Dan, stand down! The Truth will be exposed." Jesse won the brawl only after there had been a bug within the system. 


	8. Dan's Tag Team Battle with Shun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it was time for Dan to partner up with Shun against two Gundalians. Now you get to see the strength within Dan and his new Bakugan Courage.

It was now Dan's time to battle with Shun by his side. Dan says "Get outta the way guys."   
Casey says, "We won't let you mess with Master Ren."   
Dan says, "Master Ren?"   
Shun says "It sounds like they been brainwashed by the Gundalians."   
Dan says, "I think you're right!"   
Jake says, "No way!"   
Dan says "Aw man... Maybe if we defeat them, we can snap them out of it." 

Shun and Dan were now in an Arena about to battle against a Gundalian and a Brainwashed Brawler. The Announcer says, "The Battle between Dan and Shun versus Mason and Taylor will now commence."   
Shun says "You ready, Dan?"   
Dan says "Born ready. Let us win this."   
Shun says "Do you have a strategy in mind?"   
Dan says, "I do but I just need you to trust me." Shun nods his head to Dan. Yuki was scared since this would be Dan's first Brawl since being reunited with Drago. Yuki was scared that Dan was not fully healed yet to be brawling so soon. 

Yuki says "Be safe, Brawlers. Show them who the better Brawlers are."   
Shun says "Let us do this, Dan."   
The Announcer says "Bakugan Field open!"   
Dan says "Here we go! Gate Card Set!"   
Shun says "Dan?"   
Dan says "Trust me, Shun. I know what to do at this point. Just know that a signal will be given to you soon." 

Shun says "You got a card up your sleeve, haven't you?"   
Dan says "Of course I do. More than one actually. We have to win this at all costs."   
Apollonir says "Let me be by your side, Dan. If you use both Drago and Courage on one card, then we can let Shun and Hawktor enter too. Drago goes to Shun, and I will let Exedra enter as well."   
Skyress says "Are we sure, Apollonir? Shun has never battled with a Pyrus and Dan has never battled with a Darkus."   
Apollonir says "Yes I am sure. Drago will still be under Dan but Shun will be learning how to battle with a Pyrus as well as how to accept the bond that he has with Dan." 

Drago says, "Why Exedra and Courage, Apollonir?"   
Apollonir says "Courage is a Pyrus too and so can help Dan choose which cards to use. Exedra is our weapon in this battle anyway."   
Dan says "Let us do this, guys. Apollonir are you sure?"   
Apollonir says "Yes I am sure."   
Dan says "Okay. Ready Shun?"   
Shun says "I am ready. Skyress?"   
Skyress says "Let us do this, Shun. Dan." 

Drago says, "I too am ready." Drago went into Shun's side for the moment. Shun knew why Drago went into his hand for. Fabia was filming the action in secret so that she could observe how Shun and Dan battle as a Team. She also wanted to know more about the two's brawling styles since she had been certain that Dan had not been showing a lot when he had battled Yuki back on Neathia. They were ready to not play by the rules. Dan says "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan rolls out his Pyrakon Helix Dragonoid first and now it was time for Shun to give Dan Drago. Dan says again "Bakugan Brawl!"   
Mason says "What?! He should not be able to do that!""   
Taylor says, "No way! You aren't serious, brawlers!"   
Yuki says "Yes, Dan. Use what you know, pal. Remember what you are fighting for!" 

Dan says "Thanks, Yuki. I am glad that you are here. Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrakon Helix Dragonoid! Go Helix Dragonoid!"   
Mason says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Avior!"   
Taylor says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on Darkus Venoclaw!"   
Mason says, "Let's see what you've got little girl."   
Taylor says "Ability Activate! Lagrange Dark Matter!" What Taylor had soon found out was that Courage, Dan's other Dragonoid, had not been affected by the attack from Venoclaw. Taylor says "He should have been hit with my ability card!" Dan smirks at his opponents and Shun places a hand onto Dan's shoulders as if to warn him to take it easy for now. 

Venoclaw says to Courage "Master Courage. I will not hurt you since I recognise you from aeons past. Your partner is a powerful Brawler since I can sense the power coming from him."   
Courage says "I know that one, Venoclaw. My partner Dan will win you back. I know this. I can then explain this to him. He is the Dual Brawler that I told you about. That was why I went to Neathia after escaping from Gundalia. It is why I look more like a Neathian Bakugan."   
Venoclaw says "Good luck, Master. You will need it against Dharak. Many of us Darkus and Pyrus Bakugan are still your Allies. You need to find Archon once again. At least if you win, I can help you against Dharak and the Emperor."   
Courage says "Yes, I know. Thanks, Venoclaw. This is why you were my Second-in-Command. I hope that we can see Fear Ripper once again." 

Dan says "Courage? Are you okay?"   
Courage says "I had the strangest of encounters. I will explain everything after we win this Brawl and get out of Bakugan Interspace. You are struggling slightly and it shows at this moment. You will need to rest after this battle."   
Dan says, "I trust you, Courage. I shall do so once we finish off these people."   
Taylor says, "What the? How did he--?"   
Dan interrupts Taylor as he says to her "You forget one thing, Taylor. Since my Bakugan Courage is a Darkus and a Pyrus, your attack on him will be nullified. You will also lose points if you attack us again. You must learn not to mess with Brawlers who can kick your hide in a battle."   
Drago says "Can't move."

Courage shouts "Drago! Hold on!" Shun saw this moment to bring Hawktor into the battle after he sees the situation that Drago was in.  
Shun says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Hawktor!   
Hawktor says "Time to show them they messed with the wrong ninja! Hi-yaaaaaah!"   
Shun says "Ability Activate! Ninja Defense Wild Wind Dance!"   
Dan says "Ability Activate! Darkus Sword!" Venoclaw's attacks were blocked by the attacks from Hawktor and Courage. Drago's points return to 900Gs while Courage's increases by an extra 100Gs because Venoclaw had lost 100Gs. 

Drago says "Whoa! Courage, I have to thank you. You really are a Dual Attribute Dragonoid!"   
Courage says "I know that one Drago. I will have to explain something to you as well as Dan. Apollonir and Exedra will have to explain it too."   
Exedra says "Yep. That is true. We do have a lot to explain. Now is not the time, Courage!"   
Drago says "We must win this. At all costs."   
Hawktor says "You okay, Drago?"   
Drago says "Yes. Thanks, Hawktor. Courage."   
Shun says "Dan come on, stay focused here!" 

Dan says "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry, man."   
Shun says "Let's go!"   
Dan says "Oh yeah! I will activate my Gate Card now."   
Shun says "Skyress get ready!"   
Skyress says "You do not have to tell me twice. Dan, show us what your Ace up your sleeve is."   
Dan says "Gate Card Open! Sixruplet Battle mode!"   
Taylor says, "What the? I have never heard about this Gate Card before."   
Dan says "This Gate Card allows me and my teammate here bring out two more Bakugan into the field. Neither of your Bakugan can attack until there are six Bakugan in the field." 

Yuki says " Amazing guys! This is a most brilliant brawl anyway. I am happy to be able to see this in person. I know why you two are the fiercest warriors out of all the Brawlers."   
Courage says "Dan, I'm going to come back to you in sphere form now. This way you can learn how to Brawl with Exedra while I guide you through it."   
Dan says "Okay, Courage. I am ready for this."   
Shun says "Skyress, it's our time. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on out, Storm Skyress!" Skyress appears and Drago nods to his old friend before looking at Dan as if to signal Dan to bring out Exedra. Skyress says "It feels good to be back in battle. I thank you, Shun. We will win this alongside Drago and Dan."  
Dan says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on out Ancient Warrior of Darkus Exedra!"   
Shun says " Should you be doing that? I thought that the plan was for Courage to stay in battle?"   
Dan says " Plans have to change. If Courage stayed in battle then there would have been Seven Bakugan in the field and not six. Drago will be used by the two of us since we are both Pyrus Brawlers now." 

Both Dan and Shun began to glow as they embraced the powers of Ventus, Pyrus and Darkus. Dan was engulfed in a glow of red and black while Shun was engulfed in a glow of Green and Red. This showed to Yuki that they were the ones that the prophecy had spoken of. Exedra says "Yes. It is time to show them who they are messing with. Well done you two. Let us win this." The Bakugan were all soon panting except for Skyress and Exedra. Exedra then says, "It is time to activate an ability of mine which I have not used in a long time."   
Mason says "Your Bakugan are looking beat up, guys." 

Yuki says, "You can do it, Dan. Shun."   
Dan says "Oh, yeah, pal? Hey, Shun why don't we show him how beat up our guys are!"   
Shun says "Hmmph. Let us do it." All the Bakugan roar while Skyress shrieks.   
Hawktor says "Yeeeeeeeeeah!"   
Shun says "Ability Activate! Bolting Fang Combat Slug Shot!"   
Skyress says "My turn."  
Shun says "Ability Activate! Storm stinger!" 

Dan says "Drago here we go. Ability Activate! Spinning Wall!"   
Exedra says "Payback. Dan!"   
Dan says "On it. Ability Activate! Nebulas Hammer!" All the Brawlers Bakugan's power increases while their enemies decrease. The other two Brawlers were done for. Avior says "What the?" It was too late as Taylor lost. Dan soon had a hold of Venoclaw and Courage was happy. This proved to Venoclaw that Courage had been right about how fierce his partner really was. Taylor says, "What just happened to me?"   
Shun says "Taylor! Looks like we got her back." 

Dan says "That's good news. Hey! Better hurry and dive out! You're in danger of staying here!"   
Taylor says "Huh?"   
Dan says "Don't ask questions. Just go!"   
Taylor says "Ahh. Okay!" Taylor runs away.   
Avior says "I'm not finished with you yet, Drago!"   
Dan says "We're ready for you out their pal! Shun. Let us go. Together! As one."   
Shun says "Ability Activate!" 

The two Brawlers look at each other before saying in unison "Galactic Dragon!" When Both Dan and Shun said that together in unison, Drago felt a power surge unlike any other. He felt even stronger and his power levels showed just that. Drago roared so loud that it made Mason cover his ears in pain. Drago knew then that when Shun and Dan worked together using a Pyrus ability, the Bakugan who was chosen would gain a power surge unlike any other. Avior says "Ahh!" Mason was finally defeated for good.   
The Announcer says "Battle over. Winners Dan and Shun!"   
Dan says, "Oh yeah!" Shun and Dan high five each other.   
Mason says, "Right on schedule."   
Dan says "What the?" 

Jake says "Whoa!" All of the Brawlers and Fabia were now kicked out of Bakugan Interspace. Dan had been shocked at the fact that they were somehow kicked out of Bakugan Interspace without Marucho doing anything. Shun says "What the?"   
Marucho says "We just got forced out of Bakugan Interspace. But how?"   
Jake says "What's going on, dude?"   
Dan says, "I have no idea!"   
Ren says "Then let me explain. As of this moment, Bakugan Interspace is now under my sole control!"   
Dan says "Say what?" 

Ren snickers loudly. Dan goes back to his house with Yuki. The two sit down in Dan's room.   
Dan says "Say what? Are you serious Marucho?"   
Marucho says "Yes. It looks like the Battle Brawlers were the only ones that Ren and the Gundalians forced out of Bakugan Interspace."   
Shun says "The rest of the kids in there have no idea that it’s been taken over by hostile forces."   
Dan says "Whoa. Shun." 

Fabia says "Kids are still diving in like normal because they don't know that anything is wrong."   
Drago says "Fabia's with you too?"   
Dan says "Why did you guys get all ejected to the same place?"   
Yuki says "Huh? What's that sound?"   
Marucho says "We thought it would be easier for us to come and see you!" The ship lands and Fabia, Marucho and Shun all step out of the ship. 

Hawktor says "So this is where Dan lives now huh?"   
Akwimos says "I dig it. Must be sweet living so close to the ocean."   
Miyoko says "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends, guys?"   
Drago says "Of course. Everyone, this is Dan's mother Miyoko."   
Hawktor says "Greetings. I am Ventus Hawktor. Nice to meet you."   
Akwimos says "Hey there Mama Kuso. What is happenin'? My name Akwimos."   
Araunaut says "I'm Haos Aranaut. It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady." 

Miyoko says "Well aren't you the perfect gentlemen." Miyoko giggles and Yuki was trying not to laugh at that moment. Yuki had seen something similar happen when he lived on Gundalia and so wanted to laugh. Dan had to elbow Yuki to shut him up at that moment. Fabia says "Why hello there, Ma'am. My name is Fabia Sheen. And I'm visiting from Neathia."   
Miyoko says "Oh Neathia. Right! I think that's where my cousin went on her honeymoon."   
Marucho says "I don't mean to be rude but we're kind of on a tight schedule. I hope you understand. Ready to go?" Yuki and Dan say goodbye to Miyoko before going on the ship where their friends were. 


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be some revelations in this chapter

Dan sat down next to Yuki and almost falls asleep if it was not for Exedra. Exedra and Drago knew that Dan was extremely tired from the duel that they had just fought in but this was important. Exedra says "Dan. Let us go somewhere a bit more private. I have to speak to you as does Courage and Apollonir." Dan walks away from everyone. Shun had an idea as to what it was about and so would not say anything. When they get to a room, Dan sits down in a chair and the Bakugan hopped onto the table. Drago says "What is it, Courage?"   
Courage says "Drago. Dan. I have not been honest with you both."   
Drago says "What are you talking about?" 

Courage says "I am not from Neathia as you two had thought. I was originally from Gundalia but had escaped from that horrid place. That had been during the battle that you and Dan had with Hal-G and Naga. Wavern came to me and had explained a lot to me."   
Apollonir says "Wavern had told Courage that his destiny was not on Gundalia but on Neathia. I then appeared near him as did Exedra."   
Courage says "I was the most powerful Darkus Bakugan which was why many Bakugan referred to me as the Darkus Master. Dharak was jealous of the fact that I could get the loyalty of the Darkus Bakugan and he could not. Dharak knew that I was a threat to him and so he tried many times to remove me from power but couldn't." 

Courage looked at Venoclaw as he had said that. Venoclaw says "Master Courage, you have to finish this story. Please. They have to know everything."   
Courage says "Thanks Venoclaw. I was always being watched by Emperor Barodius and the other Gundalians. Linehalt knew that I was powerful and so always used to help me when he could. But that was until he became the partner to Ren Krawler. I had a friend who was the most powerful Pyrus Bakugan and he was a Dragonoid like myself."   
Drago says "Wow." 

Venoclaw says "The Pyrus Bakugan helped us out a lot since he understood our position. Last I heard, he had escaped from Gundalia and was also on Neathia. Many of us Darkus and Pyrus Bakugan sympathised with Courage and so helped him anyway. I was once Courage's Second In Command and our Third in command was a Darkus Bakugan from Vestroia."   
Dan says "I know which Pyrus Bakugan you two are talking about. I have met him a couple of times. The Neathians call him Archon. Maybe when we go to Neathia, I can reintroduce you to him." 

Archon says "There is no need, Daniel."   
Courage says "Archon! What are you doing here? I thought that you were still on Neathia."   
Archon says "I had to come, Courage. My friend. This is my chance to get my revenge against those savage Gundalians. I also have a bond with a human but it is not you Dan. I felt a pull to be on Earth and to the Ventus Brawler Shun Kazami. Never have I been treated so poorly before. I snuck aboard when Fabia had collected Coredem, Akwimos and Hawktor. Dan Kuso, I will be honoured to be part of the Brawlers. Drago, I have heard a lot about you. It is my greatest honour to see you in person and I hope that we can battle alongside each other." 

Drago says "I hope so too. We will have to let you be introduced to Shun. There is a lot that needs to be explained to you. I hope that you will not mind being with Ventus Bakugan since Skyress, Oberus, Ingram and Hawktor will be alongside you at all times. This shows that Shun is indeed a Dual Brawler."   
Archon says "So the stories are true, Drago. I am honoured to be with the fiercest of warriors. Dan Kuso, you are a good Brawler and I can teach you how to Brawl with a Darkus move since I have experience with that due to brawling next to Courage here." 

Dan says "Wow. You are now part of the Battle Brawlers. I look forward to seeing you in combat alongside us in the future. Yes, you can have your vengeance since we Brawlers are preparing to fight the Gundalians. To protect Neathia from suffering the same fate. I am ready to prove myself as a dual Attribute warrior. No matter the cost. I am honoured to have you and Courage as well as Venoclaw on our team as you will help us to make strategies to face off against the main Gundalian forces."   
Courage says "I never should have doubted you, Archon. There is so much that needs to be spoken of but yet I see that now is not really the best time for this. Venoclaw, I see that you remember Archon."   
Venoclaw says "Of course I do, Master Courage. He was the one who had saved my mate from near death. I miss her dearly. She's still on Gundalia but I have a friend of ours watching her so that she is not going to be forced to fight against us in the near future."   
Courage says "We will get our vengeance, my friend. If she is forced into fighting against us then we will rescue her from the Gundalians and give her to Dan so that he can help her. He has done this with you." 

Venoclaw says "Really? I thank you Dan for helping me with this."   
Courage says "Yes we will. You are my commander and I will do this for you. Never forget that. We are up against many fierce opponents and our old friends. Including Rubanoid and Linehalt! Dan has always cared about Bakugan since he has been around them for a very long time."   
Archon says "They will all be beaten. Mark my words. They are traitors! Even if we forgive them, our trust will not be there truly."   
Courage says "Soon. We will have him soon."   
Drago says "Who was your Third in Command, Courage?" 

Drago sees a very familiar Bakugan sphere on the table next to Exedra. Drago says "Fear Ripper?!!!"   
Fear Ripper "Yes it is me, Drago. I know that we have had a lot of bad moments in that respect. You, however, were right was right about Masquerade using me for his evil purposes. I only realised that when it was too late for me. I am back though to prove them wrong. I should have listened to you."   
Drago says "Fear Ripper, we can be friends again. That is if you will accept."   
Fear Ripper says "I accept, Drago. Know this though, I only kept on attacking you so that both you and master Courage could evolve." 

Dan says "How did you manage to travel between Vestroia and Gundalia?"   
Exedra says "I opened up the portals for him so that he could do it. He had asked me to do it. Fear Ripper was loyal to me and so I granted him that wish meaning that he was always able to help Courage and the other Darkus Bakugan. It is why some of the Darkus Bakugan in Vestroia did not really like him. That obviously included Hydranoid but those two did have a bond like that eventually."   
Fear Ripper says "That part is true, Exedra. I thank you for doing that for me as we now have the means to take down the Gundalians. I've grown more powerful since I was cast out of the Doom Dimension." 

Exedra says "I gave you a power boost so that you could evolve and help us in this upcoming fight against Dharak."   
Dan says "Wow. This is amazing! At least we are gaining the power to help out the Neathians."   
Exedra says "Me and Apollonir fused some of our power with Courage which is why he became the first-ever Pyrakon Bakugan in existence. He has the perfect balance which had been why Dan had always felt that pull to the Attribute of Darkus as well as to Courage. It was fate's choice to do this." 

Apollonir says "We had a feeling that he was destined to be with you, Dan but we had to be sure. Wavern we need you for a moment."   
Wavern says "I know, Apollonir. Hello Drago. Dan. Courage and Exedra. I still remember when you had attacked me and became the perfect core, Drago. I had a vision which showed me the events which have now passed by and so had begun that process of letting you build up your strength. Dan, I knew that you and Shun were the chosen warriors of the foretold prophecy. I have known ever since I had met you two that very day. I had told Drago and Skyress this and they had agreed with me." 

Exedra says "At least it is over for now but we have to defeat the Gundalians once and for all. Every day will be intense but we will survive and become stronger than we are at this stage."   
Apollonir says "I know that you miss Joe, Wavern. You two bonded and it was unfortunate for you to meet your demise like that. I wish that there were a way to bring you back without using the power of the Perfect Core."   
Lars Lion says "Apollonir, I have a way. Since Wavern is neither a Haos nor a Ventus Bakugan, I was thinking that she should choose which Attribute she would like to be." 

Wavern says "Haos Warrior Lars Lion, I would like to be an Haos attributed Bakugan. It will be so good to see Joe once more. I can help the Brawlers when they request the help. The past is the past but the future is fast approaching."   
Lars Lion says "Very well. Ancestors of Haos, I ask you to give me the power to bring back the Forgotten Bakugan Wavern as an Haos Bakugan." A blinding ray of light shone all around Wavern and Lars Lion. Sometime later and the light fades away. Wavern no longer looked like energy body but an actual Haos Bakugan. Though she still looked like the old Wavern, her eyes were now a beautiful lilac instead of a red colour.

Drago says "Wavern!"   
Wavern says "It worked! Drago! Thank you, Lars Lion, for this. I will never forget your kindness. I will always stay true to myself and my partner till the end of my life. This I swear upon the Ancients. I am now Haos Wavern. I thank you, everyone. So long and farewell." Wavern goes to Joe who was shocked to see his old Bakugan partner there. Joe's eyes fill with tears and Wavern's eyes also glisten with tears. Wavern says to Joe "I am here now, Joe. I swear to never leave you alone again. I am here to stay." Joe started to cry and this time Wavern was able to sooth Joe's tears and Chan Lee was shocked to see Wavern with Joe as she had thought that Wavern had long since gone. 

Lars Lion says to Exedra "She is happy now. I can feel it."   
Exedra says "Thank you, Lars Lion. We needed you after all. I hope that this will convince you of the fight that we have ahead of us."   
Lars Lion says "I have a lot to think about. We will meet up again. I know that when the time comes, we will meet again. I know that when you and Apollonir battle alongside each other, I will then have my answer. For now, though, I bid you farewell and good luck."   
Apollonir says "Goodbye, Lars lion." 


	10. The News and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Element had been taken away from Linus and everyone received the news.

The Element was now in the hands of the Gundalians and you could tell that this angered Dan and his Bakugan. Dan says "I will retrieve the Element at all costs. Those conniving deceitful Gundalians will pay! Mark my words! Neo will be returned to Linus. I promise this." Dan angrily storms out of the room and Shun gestures for Yuki to follow Dan. Once the door closes, Shun says "I am worried about Dan. He has not rested enough since the battle against Taylor and Mason. There is a lot that Dan is not saying to any of us and if you ask him he will get on the defensive rather quickly." 

Skyress says "That reminds me of you a bit, Shun. You were like that too at one point and now it is Dan's turn."   
Ingram says "Dan's been like this since he had heard about his cousin's death. Nothing has changed since then. He is on that verge of being uncontrollable. That would be bad anyway."   
Shun says "Something is bothering Dan. I can tell and so can Yuki. As you can hear our Bakugan can tell as well."   
Drago says "Archon and Courage. Follow Dan and Yuki please." 

Archon says "Okay, Drago. For you and Dan."   
Courage says "All for one and one for all. Dan is family and right now he needs us. Let us go now, Archon." The two Bakugan find Dan and go onto his shoulders. Yuki does not say anything since he is letting Dan calm himself down. Courage says to Dan "Dan. Calm down. Please. Our battle will come soon and so we must prepare. You need to rest though. We cannot rescue Neo if you are not at 100% functionality. This is not usually you at all. You are becoming much more unbalanced than before." 

Archon says "It is much like how Shun is right now, Courage. There is a lot that we do not know about both of you but we get the sense that you two are very different from the other. Drago and Skyress tell me of the past adventures that you two have had. I am amazed as to how much you both have gone through and so can understand why you two are unbalanced. Dan, you are haunted by the past which presents a problem since that is feeding into your Darkus side and so your Pyrus is battling the Darkus making you weaker in strength."   
Courage says "We will help you with that, Dan. We promise." 

Back in the Conference Room

Fabia says to Shun "What do you mean?"   
Shun says to Fabia "Watch the battle very closely. You can see me and Dan glowing due to us unleashing the strength of our Attributes. It has taken a lot out of Dan. You can clearly see that."   
Drago says "It's true what Shun is saying, guys. Dan has not been well since Neo was taken. There is no balance within Dan at this moment." Yuki then rushes into the room and everyone looks at him. Yuki says "Dan has collapsed. Shun come with me." 

The two reach Dan and Yuki contacts the doctors. Shun looks at Yuki who just tells him not to even ask. The Doctor shakes her head since this is the second time that Dan has had to come to her. Angela says "He has used a lot of his energy. He is unbalanced and it shows. He needs to be taught meditation even if he is too stubborn."   
Shun says "Thank you, doctor. I understand now."   
Angela says "Young Dan has grown on me, Shun. I have seen many things in my life but none as unique as this. Take good care of him. You are the right one for him. I can see that." 

Shun says "I understand your concerns. We will stay in touch with you."   
Yuki says "Thank you, Angela. You have helped us when we needed it. Shun, I think that you should rest too."   
Shun says "I will do so, Yuki. Can I sleep near Dan?"   
Angela says "I do not see why not. If you two are indeed bonded then any separation will affect the two of you. Dan needs to rest as much as he can."   
Yuki says "We will call you if it is needed." 

Angela leaves the room and Shun lays down near Dan. Soon enough, the Bakugan arrive. Drago says "What is going on?"   
Yuki says "Both Shun and Dan needed to rest. Dan has overly exhausted his body and Shun needed to rest anyway. You are right though Drago. Dan is unbalanced as is Shun. Both of them have to learn that having two Attributes can be both a blessing and a curse."   
Archon says "Most of the time they are a blessing. Proves that they are really special."   
Ingram says "Who are you?" 

Archon says "I am Archon a Pyrus Dragonoid from Gundalia. You must be Ingram warrior of Ventus. I am the Pyrus partner to Shun. I was meant to meet Shun today but it seems that it will wait till he is more awake."   
Hawktor says "Wow! We will help them no matter what. Mark my words. Do you agree Ingram? Skyress?"   
Skyress says "Of course I do, Hawktor. There is a lot that we can do for them both. Drago will still be with us from time to time but I guess that you Archon are our other partner."   
Archon says "Yes I am, Skyress. You are my new partners."   
Ingram says "Awesome. I have always wanted to meet you, Archon." 

Drago says "I can understand now. Dan has been with many Darkus Bakugan including Venoclaw and Exedra. They thank Dan and he is happy but he at the same time is neglecting us Pyrus Bakugan."   
Luminaris says "They will learn as time goes on. Let us leave them, Yuki. Drago. Hawktor. You two please stay here."   
Yuki says "Fine, Luminaris. Let us go." The two walks out of the room leaving Drago and the other Bakugan there. 

Drago says "Hawktor. We have to work together ready for if we have to fight alongside each other. You will learn how to battle with Archon here."   
Hawktor says "Yeah. I agree, Drago. We care for our partners. Let us work together again. Archon, I look forward to the day in which we can work together as a Team."   
Archon says "I am the same, Hawktor. I am curious to see how Shun trains and then I can help from there. Drago and Courage have done a splendid job so far. Now it is my turn."   
Drago says "That we do, Hawktor. Archon. Our bond cannot be challenged. Whatsoever." The Bakugan wait patiently for Shun and Dan to wake up. 

Shun was awake first. Shun says "Has Dan not awoken yet?"   
Hawktor says "No, he has not." Shun sighs and then sees an unfamiliar Bakugan near Drago. Shun says "Drago who is this?"   
Drago says "This is Pyrus Dragonoid Archon. He is to be your Pyrus Bakugan partner. Yes, I will still be with you form time to time but you will be learning how to battle like a Pyrus Brawler. We have taught you what we can and so Archon is here to further your knowledge. He will be helping Dan with the Darkus Brawling since Archon has battled alongside Darkus Bakugan before. This will then enable you two to be more balanced." 

Shun sighs and Drago says "What is it, Shun?"   
Shun says "I am scared that something will happen to me or Dan if I embrace the Pyrus part of me. Maybe I am not ready for it."   
Drago says "Trust me if you were not ready we would know about it already. This is about trust and patience. Dan's situation is the same."   
Archon says "We will get there but it will take much practice." About an hour later, Dan wakes up. Dan says "Where am I? Drago?"  
Drago says "You are in the hospital, Dan. I am here." 

Dan was confused at this point and so this scared Drago. Shun says "Dan, it is Shun. Calm down, please. You collapsed because your body was depleted of its strength. I and Yuki brought you to the hospital rooms."   
Dan says "Shun. I remember. I am sorry if I had scared you."   
Shun says "It's alright, love. We have been focusing on solving this mystery. You are forgiven, Dan."   
Dan says "Thank you."   
Drago says "Dan?" 

Dan says "Hey buddy."   
Shun says "The doctor recommends that you learn meditation to help balance out your two Attributes since they are clearly in conflict with each other. I will be teaching you since I have to do the same. We are slowly learning how to deal with our Attributes. Everyone is impressed. I have met Archon and he is brilliant. He will be teaching me about Pyrus attacks and will be teaching you about Darkus attacks. Do not worry, Dan. We are an inseparable team and no one cannot split us up anymore. We are made for each other." 

Dan says "Yeah. If they do try and split us up, the joke will be on them. We work best as a team but are equally deadly when separated. Your Bakugan is close to mine which shows that we are one of the same. Our enemies will face our wrath if they dare to take us on together. Nothing will change that."   
Shun says "Yeah, Dan. You are my best friend and my lover. Everything has happened for a reason and now we will show them what happens when they mess with us."   
Archon says "Nothing will stop you now." 

Courage says "We will need to train you both as soon as possible. Archon. Let us do this." 


	11. The Clash of Pyrus Brawlers and a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see the battle between Dan and Sid. There are surprises in store for those readers that get this far.

Dan was about to fight the Gundalian Pyrus Brawler Sid in a Brawl. An Announcer says "The Bakugan Battle featuring Dan and Sid will now begin!"   
Fabia says "Come and get him back, Dan!"   
Dan says " I'm gonna trounce you by more than 500 points, pal. And then I'm gonna take Neo back from you."   
The Announcer says "Bakugan Field Open!"   
Sid says "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"   
Dan says "What the?" 

Sid says "Go, Pyrus Rubanoid!"   
Everyone says "Huh?????" Dan growls at Sid.   
Drago says "Sid threw Rubanoid." Archon was ready to participate in this battle but Shun had stopped him in his tracks. Dan says "What's with the bait and switch, you weasel!"   
Sid says "What are you talkin' about, Brawler? I never said I was gonna battle you with Neo."   
Dan says "What?!"   
Sid says "Rubanoid and I have a score to settle with you two first."   
Rubanoid says "We can't move forward until we crush you and Drago once and for all." 

Sid says "We're both Pyrus Battlers, Dan. You should understand why I need to take you down."   
Dan says "We're gonna have to take down Rubanoid first!"   
Drago says "Which will force him to take out Neo in the next round." Shun knew what Dan could do as did his most of his Bakugan team. Archon was perched next to Skyress and Ingram was on Shun's other shoulder along with Hawktor. Dan had thought about the strategy which he was going to use in this Brawl. 

Dan was much fiercer now that he had a grasp of his Darkus side. There was no stopping him since he had all the might to win this battle without needing to use a Gate Card. Apollonir says "Dan, let him be surprised. We will have the upper hand over this rat. Throw in both Courage and Drago. If Neo comes out then you must bring me and Exedra out as well as Drago."   
Dan says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Helix Dragonoid! Rise Pyrakon Helix Dragonoid!"   
Sid says "What?!"   
Dan says "Surprised!" 

Shun says "I'm by your side, Dan. Always. Go win this!" Dan nods his head to Shun.   
Yuki says "Go win this, brother. Linus is counting on you, Dan. Embrace your true self and the Attributes will be in perfect harmony." Dan closes his eyes and sees the bond which he had between the Attributes was unbalanced. Dan knew then that he had to do this. Courage says "Rubanoid, you are a traitor to your own kind! I will defeat you once more and you will pay for every mistake that you have committed."   
Rubanoid says "We shall see about that, Courage. I am not the traitor. You and Archon are!" 

Sid says "Ha. I am gonna make you pay for every smark aleck you ever made to me. Ability, Activate! Corundum." Everyone outside the Battle arena saw that Dan was on Courage and it was only Shun and Fabia who understood why. Drago and Courage managed to dodge the attacks. Dan says "Ability, Activate! Dragon Hammer!" Rubanoid's power returns to 900Gs. Courage says "A Darkus attack, now."   
Dan says "Ability, Activate! Darkus Sword Strike!"   
Sid says "What the!" 

Marucho says "How?"   
Fabia says "We will explain this to you all later. Right now the battle needs to be won!"   
Marucho says "Okay."   
Yuki says "Go, Dan!" The attack from Courage combined with Drago's beam.   
Drago says "Do you really think you can take me down that easily?"   
Dan says "Ability, Activate! Firim Tornado!" Drago hits Rubanoid making Rubanoid lose 400Gs. Jake says "Nice one!"   
Marucho says "Keep the pressure on, Dan."

Sid says "Don't get too excited, kids. Gate Card, open! Ruby Dome!" The dome circles around the two players. Dan did not like this at all and neither did Drago and Courage. Courage growls as did Dan. Drago says "What's this?" Rubanoid's power reaches 900Gs.   
Shun says "Rubanoid's power level just shot up!"   
Sid says "Command Card Ruby Storm not only ups Rubanoid's power level but it also enables the activation of Battle Gear Level Two, so buckle up kiddies." Sid presses a button and a computer says "Ready, Destrakon." 

Sid says "All right, Battle Gear Boost!" Rubanoid's power goes up to 1000Gs. Sid says "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers." Drago gets attacked and gasps as he is hit. Dan says "Drago!" Drago's power decreases to 900Gs while Rubanoid's power increases to 1400Gs. Drago was in deep trouble and Dan knew this. Shun and Fabia were worried about Dan and Drago. Fabia shouts "Drago!"   
Dan says "Ability, Activate! Darkus Storm!" This allowed Drago's power to increase to 1000Gs. Drago knew that he could not give up at this stage no matter what. He and Dan had to save Neo. Drago says "I won't give up! I can't let Linus down!"  
Rubanoid says "What are you yapping about?"   
Courage says "We made a promise that we would get Neo back and we intend to keep it." 

Dan says "We both do. Now' it's our turn. Courage I'm going to activate your Battle Gear now." Dan presses a button and the computer says "Ready, Hydrakon!" Courage's power increases to 1200Gs. Dan then presses another button and the Computer says "Ready, Jetkor."   
Dan says "Battle Gear Boost!"   
Shun says anxiously "Dan!"   
Dan says "I'm okay. I am balanced thanks to you guys and Archon. Let us do this. For all those who have suffered under the Gundalians' wrath. I am doing justice for all those individuals" Drago's power now increases to 1000Gs. 

Courage says "Ability Activate! Fire Merge! Dan, you must focus at this moment!" Courage's ability changes the power ratings for himself and Drago. Drago was now at 1200Gs and he was at 1000Gs. Dan knew that Courage's attack will be more powerful since Dan had let his inner darkness intervene to a certain degree. Dan says "Let us go, Drago! Courage! Battle Gear ability activate! Jetkor Delta! Hydrakon Darkus Force!" Both their abilities send their power-up. Courage knew what had happened with Dan but was not worried at this stage since it showed to him just how powerful Dan really was at this stage. Sid says "We're not scared. Go get 'em, Rubanoid!"   
Rubanoid says "With pleasure!" The Bakugan fire at each other but the combined force from Courage's attack as well as Drago's attack was too much for Rubanoid. The shield is then finally disabled. Rubanoid says "You'll pay for that!" 

Drago says "In your dreams, Rubanoid!"   
Rubanoid says "We'll see about that." Drago fires at Rubanoid once more and Rubanoid goes into his ball form. It was obvious as to who was more powerful. The Computer says "Sid's Life Force: 80%"   
Dan says "Yeah, that's right!"   
Jake says "Sweet!"  
Sid says "I don't get it. We hit him with the Level Two class Battle Gear Ability."   
Ren says "Drago is very powerful." 

Sid says "Pipe down! Who asked you?"   
Dan says "I think I'll throw first. Gate Card Set!"   
Apollonir says "An Attribute Gate Card! What are you planning, young Daniel? I am curious as to why you are going to use this very card."   
Drago says "I know what he's planning. Apollonir, you will have to trust Dan in this since he is a brilliant tactician at this point anyway."   
Exedra says "Yes, I also know what he is planning at this very point in time. He will bring Neo back if we absorb the Element and give some of that power to our friends and the other Ancient Warriors."   
Dan says "That was my intention all along. I know what you three may be thinking but I believe that this is for the best."   
Apollonir says "A risky move, young Dan. Are you prepared for that?!!" 

Dan says "I am prepared for what comes ahead. Drago and Courage can both recognise that which is why they do not always question me unless it matters. Apollonir. Exedra. Are you both with me?"   
Exedra says "Always, Dan. Our allied Bakuagn will evolve in this battle but some of them will gain a power boost."   
Apollonir says "Let us do this Dan and Drago. Remember what we have taught you both. Trust you other Attribute and we will be victorious. Dan, if you start to glow at any point, embrace it!"   
Exedra says "That will be us two giving you the powers of Pyrus and Darkus. Be ready! I know that you will be ready and Courage will be here by your side at this moment." 

Marucho says "Go, Dan!"   
Yuki says "I will be here, Dan. Go embrace your destiny!" Dan nods his head to Yuki at that comment. Dan had to find his confidence so that he could eradicate the threat which Sid posed to the Neathians. He wanted to retrieve the Element at all costs and Neo so that they would be able to stand a chance against the Gundalians in the future. Dan says "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ancient Vestroian Warrior of Pyrus Apollonir! Rise Ancient Vestroian Warrior of Darkus Exedra! Rise Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" Courage was still in the field at this point but as soon as Apollonir and Exedra enter the battle, Courage gives Dan to Apollonir before transforming into his sphere form. Shun says "Yes, Dan! Show them all your might. We will be by your side. Courage? Archon!" Everyone watches as Archon goes towards Courage before taking him back to Shun. 

Archon says "Shun, you must move closer to the arena. Dan is about to accept the ancient powers of Darkus and Pyrus. Now it is your turn. Balance yourself, Shun." Everyone including Ren and Sid watches as Dan and Shun began to glow. Fabia knew what the two had been on about. Dan glows black and red while Shun glows Green and Red. Skyress says "We are ready, Courage. Neo will be saved."   
Courage says "He definitely will be saved. Dan, we must show them why we are the chosen warriors of Pyrus and Darkus. Win this!"   
Drago says "I am ready to fight once more! For Neathia and our friends."   
Archon says "Drago, do not worry. I am going to give you something which will help you." 

Archon glows a Red colour and everyone watches as Drago glows that same colour. Courage says "Archon. Are you sure?"   
Archon says "Most definitely. Drago will need everything to beat Rubanoid. Apollonir. Exedra. Win this! All the Bakugan of Pyrus and Darkus are with you!"   
Apollonir says "We can feel the power coursing through ourselves. Thank you!"  
Exedra says "Courage. Dan will not activate my ability so you are free to watch this match. We will let you know if you are to enter." 

Drago says "We are ready, Exedra. Apollonir."   
Apollonir says "Let us do this!"   
Yuki says "Go Exedra! Go Apollonir!" Yuki knew that the two Ancient Warriors were ready to fight for Neathia. Archon was next to Skyress while Courage was next to Ingram and Hawktor. The conversations between the Bakugan was interesting, to say the least. Shun had been shocked, to say the least, as he never had thought that his Bakugan would get along so well since they came from opposing Attributes. Oberus appears and says "Go Warriors. We will be here!"   
Shun says "Oberus!" 

Oberus says "You are a fine warrior, Shun. Embrace the Pyrus Attribute that is within you and Skyress will evolve once more. For Neathia and New Vestroia!"  
Ren says "What the?!!" Dan smirks at the astonished look on Ren's face.   
Sid says "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"   
Rubanoid says "I'm coming for you, Drago!"   
Exedra says "You dare try and defeat our brother in combat! Now you will pay! Drago, it is time for you to embrace your powers once again." Drago does so and Courage starts to glow as well. Shun says "Courage?"   
Courage says "Drago is embracing his powers and so I will glow whenever that happens." 

Skyress says "Wow! Now I know how Hawktor would feel when Ingram glowed. I also know how that feels."   
Sid says "Consecutive ability activate! Scarlet plate and Red Deeper!"   
Drago is hit and says "Uh-oh."   
Sid says "Light him up!" Drago was hit again and Rubanoid's power reaches 1200Gs. Drago's went down to 200Gs. Apollonir and Exedra watched on as they would know when to intervene and now was not that time. Marucho says "It's a booster shield! That means his power will be amplified several times over!"   
Akwimos says "Oh no!"   
Dan says "Ability Activate! Burning reflector!" 

Rubanoid's attack went back at himself after the ability was activated. Dan says "Double Ability Activate! Fire Heal and Firim storm!" Drago's attack goes up to 900Gs and the field was transformed into a lava field. This meant that Rubanoid loses 100Gs of power since it goes to Drago and Exedra. Sid says "All right, Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers!"   
Sid fired at Drago and Rubanoid says "Give up, Drago. You're finished."   
Drago says "Dan, a little help!"   
Dan says "Yep. Ability Activate Hyper Helix Shield!" 

Dan looks at Exedra who bows his head to Dan as if giving a signal. Dan says "Ability Activate! Darkus Flares of Choan."   
Rubanoid says "No, no, no! Why isn't my attacking working?!"   
Sid says "What's this? No way! We need to win this so we can return to Gundalia with a victory and this trophy for the Emperor!" Neo's ball starts to glow and the sphere changed from a dull Grey to vibrant Red colour. Sid says "What the?"   
Ren says "It's open now, how?"  
Sid says "Can you feel that? It's coursing right through me!" 

Ren says "What are you-?"   
Sid says "can't you see? It is the Element! That's what this little guy has been hiding from us by staying locked!"   
Rubanoid says "We don't need this, Sid. I can beat Drago on my own."   
Exedra says to Dan "Your plan is working Dan! We can win this and save Neo at the same time."   
Apollonir says "I applaud you, young Daniel. You are a true Brawler and we are very fortunate to have you as our partner." 

Shun says "Courage. What is Dan's plan exactly?"   
Courage says "Dan will bring Neo back using two abilities which have been thought of as lost. They will not need me now but I am comfortable here anyway. It is time for me to watch as Dan battles with the two Ancient Warriors."   
Shun says "Won't Dan need you, Courage?"   
Courage says "No he will not need me, Shun. He is perched upon Apollonir which shows to me that they had a bond and from there it has only flourished."   
Archon says "Good for him. He needs that bond and soon we will do the same, Shun. Courage, you were always telling me that a strong Brawler is only as strong as his Bakugan." 

Courage says "Yeah, I was. It happens a lot. I see that now and I guess that you do as well Archon."   
Archon says "Always. Never doubted you, my friend. Drago is going to battle this fight with everything that he has. So will Apollonir and Exedra."   
Skyress says "You two remind me so much of myself and Ingram. You know a lot, don't you Courage?"   
Courage says "One must know a lot since I have Dan as my partner. That is why Exedra and Drago know too. They know all too well that Dan is one of the fiercest warriors that we know of. Besides Shun anyway. Bonds like ours are very rare but they signify the trust that there is between a Brawler and their Bakugan." 

Skyress says "I understand now, Courage. Let us all watch the battle then, together." Shun smiles at this kind of interaction as it reminded him of when Drago and Skyress had done this as well. Ingram says "Archon. I would like to know how you are so powerful."   
Archon says "I battled with a lot of Pyrus Bakugan and I did use my abilities to my full potential. Like you had done before you had to accept the Ventus Attribute Energy from Oberus."   
Ingram says "I should have expected that. Skyress, you are forgiven for what you have done when we were on New Vestroia. We are all warriors and friends."   
Skyress says "I also should apologise for what I had done. If not for you, Shun would have lost me. We are allies and now friends in this deadly situation." 

Sid says "Using it will guarantee a win!"   
Ren says "Don't do it."   
Sid says "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Pyrus Neo Zip Zap!"   
Apollonir says "Let us prepare for this, Exedra. Drago."   
Dan says "Yeah. We are ready. I have the abilities ready for you." Everyone outside the arena gasps including Ren as he looked on as well. Shun was shocked as well but he was more nervous for Dan. Dan says "You ready, buddy?"   
Drago says "Yes!" 

Sid says "I can finally beat Drago. Huh, what's happening?" Everyone covers their eyes as Neo glowed. Skyress, Ingram, Courage, Hawktor, Drago and Archon glowed as well. Exedra glows and says to Dan "Do not worry! We will be fine. We are to evolve."   
Apollonir says "Dan, get ready! We are evolving! Except for me anyway. I am the ultimate Pyrus Dragonoid Warrior anyway. I am just gaining a power boost."   
Oberus says "Me too! Apollonir. Let us give our chosen warriors a boost one again."   
Apollonir says "Will do, m'lady."   
Drago says "Huh?"   
Dan shouts "Drago!" 

Shun entered the arena even when Dan told Shun not to do so. Yuki stayed in the background since he knew that Shun had to do this. Dan was about to collapse but Shun used his agility to catch Dan. Apollonir says "Dan needs you, Shun. I can see this."   
Shun says "I know. The power from the evolution process is draining some of the energy from both of us. I know that you will give us a boost."   
Dan says "I am ready to fight for us. Nothing will stop me."   
Shun says "I promised Keith that I would keep you safe since we have to speak to them once again. Mira will be shocked to hear of everything that has happened since they had seen us." 

Dan says "Are our Bakugan evolving to help us in this fight?"   
Apollonir says "Yes they are, Daniel. Your dual Attributes will be beneficial to all the Bakugan. Exedra glowed too since he is going to change once more. He will become a Dragonoid that is very similar to Hydranoid!"   
Shun says "That will look very odd. Let me guess though, he will not change completely."   
Apollonir says "That is true, Shun. Skyress and all your Bakugan are evolving! Oberus is giving them all a boost in their Ventus powers including Archon." 

Oberus says "Dan. Shun. Do not worry. We the Ancient Warriors are here for you both. The other Guardians of the Ancients have reached your friends. We will explain this later."   
Yuki says "Luminaris! You've evolved!"   
Luminaris says "Yes. I have. When Drago evolved, I would do so too. Gemini will evolve too. The Ancients will not be by us, Yuki but they are giving us Aquos Attribute boosts." Apollo smiles as did Oberus. The two knew that they had made the right decision to be with these warriors. Dan says "Awesome. We will have the power to defeat the Gundalians once and for all. Thank you." 

Yuki says "Dan, go win this and bring Neo back."   
Dan says "You know that we will!" Drago opens his eyes and sees that his friends were there as well as Exedra, Courage and Archon. Drago says "What is all this?"   
Neo says "At last, we meet."   
Drago says "Neo, what 's happening?"   
Neo says "Drago, it is our fate that we finally meet."   
Drago says "Our fate?"   
Neo says "Yes, until now it has been my responsibility to protect the Element. But the time has come for me to pass it on to you. And your friends." 

Drago says "What?!"   
Neo says "The people of Neathia are counting on you."   
Drago says "Wait!"   
Neo says "My mission here is over. Good luck, Drago!"   
Dan says "Double Ability, activate! Pyrus Revival and Pyrus Boost!"   
Shun says "Wow!"   
Oberus says "We Ancients have that capability but not many of us have ever really used it. Apollonir and Exedra are the only two Ancient Warriors in existence to use that ability."   
Dan says "That is cool, Oberus. I knew that Exedra would use that ability sometimes and only when he had to." 

Neo comes to Dan in sphere form and says "Thank you, Dan. You are truly a Pyrus Brawler!"   
Dan says "I know. Neo, I will take you back to Linus after I win this battle." Drago and the other Bakugan come out of the blinding light and everyone sees that they have evolved again. Even Exedra had. Exedra says "I feel strange but yet also happy. This is my ultimate form. You can call me Ancient Warrior Exedra Ultimatum."   
Dan says "Holy smoke! This is amazing!"   
Apollonir says "Exedra! Drago! It is time to show Sid just who he has messed with."   
Drago says "Ready!" 

Dan says "Whoa!"   
Shun says "Wow!"   
Drago says "What- What just happened?"   
Dan and Shun say "You've evolved again, pal!"   
Shun says "Archon! You look fierce."   
Archon says "I feel it thank you. Wait till you see the others. They have changed. Skyress is a true Storm Bird except that she now looks almost like a Pheonix just with streaks of Green feathers and not just red feathers."   
Shun says "Brilliant!" 

Oberus says "Our Warriors have evolved, Apollonir. Exedra!"   
Exedra says "I know, Oberus. Let us rejoice in this and save the explanation till last."   
Dan looks at his ability card and sees that it had glowed a majestic colour. Dan says "Huh? "Lumino Dragonoid"? Lumino Dragonoid!"   
Sid says "What? Lumino Dragonoid! Huh? But how? How did this happen? Tell me! How?!!"   
Ren says "Neo made Drago evolve. I guess Neo did possess the Element after all."   
Rubanoid says "Who cares if he's evolved. So what?! I'm not through with him yet!"   
Shun says "Dan! You ready!" 

Dan says "Yep. Give it, Drago! Exedra! Ability Activate CrossFire! Ability Activate Destructive Force!" Rubanoid lost altogether, especially when Exedra's attack bound to Drago's. The computer says "Sid Life Force: Zero."   
Sid says "No way!"   
Ren says "Yes, Sid, they've got the Element back. Nice play!"   
Sid says "Hey, it's not my fault!"   
Jake says "That was so cool dude the way you evolved like that!" 

Fabia says "I must admit I never expected this to happen."   
Aranaut says "Me neither."   
Lars Lion appears and says "In a way, I expected this to happen. Exedra. Apollonir. Oberus. I am honoured to say that I will be joining the Battle Brawlers."   
Exedra says "Good choice, Lars Lion."   
Drago says "I feel very strange now that the Element is part of me."   
Dan says "How so, pal?"   
Drago says "I feel tapped into the entire universe!" 

Dan says "Hold on a second. Where's Neo?"   
Neo says "I'm here, Dan. This battle has made you tired."   
Exedra says "Indeed it has." Everyone goes back to the ship and Neo is safely returned to a relieved Linus. Linus says "Thank you, Dan."   
Dan says "Your welcome. Get better." Dan walks away and everyone gathers in the conference room. Yuki went to a room so that he could speak to Fabia. 


	12. The Princess speaks to Yuki and the Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki gets a chance to speak with princess Fabia

Yuki closes the door behind him and the Princess sits down on a chair which was in the room. Yuki sits in the chair next to Fabia. Fabia says "This must be terrifying for you, Yuki. Having to fight against your own people just to protect Neathia and the Universe." Yuki looks at Fabia and she notes that Yuki looked at ease about that situation which confuses her greatly since she thought that he would be distressed. Yuki says "Being truthful with you, Princess. It is not terrifying nor distressful for me at all. I was always an outcast in my society and so I have no quarrels with it. I see this as my chance for vengeance and also for redemption." 

Fabia smiles at this as she had wanted to make Yuki understand the full situation well. Fabia says "You are a Castle Knight to me even if you are a Gundalian. Though my sister does not trust you, I somehow do. I have ever since you had rescued Dan from your own kind and had sworn loyalty to me and the Neathians. There is a lot that can go wrong but we will fight till the end."   
Yuki says "It is an honour to serve you, Your Majesty. The ones who fight will all their might are the rising heroes of the stories told. We will be victorious in this fight and so it is our way to make bonds as quickly as we have done. The others are the same." 

Princess Fabia says "I can see what you are on about, Yuki. The Battle Brawlers from Earth are as fierce as Dan has described to us. It is as if they have an unbreakable bond especially that between Dan and Shun. Those two are the Dual Attributed Warriors which was foretold to help save Neathia. I have heard the stories and cannot imagine why they have their arguments and yet remain the best of friends."   
Yuki says "That I can agree on. The Brawlers Dan and Shun have been the closest of people in their friend group since they have known each other the longest." 

Princess Fabia says "It is going to be a hell of a fight, isn't it?"   
Yuki says "Fiercer than the ones that we have seen in the arenas. Everyone's Bakugan including yours have either evolved or have been given an energy boost. We are the chosen warriors that the Ancients are bestowing their powers upon. Even Dan and Shun are the same. They have had their Bakugan evolved and now they are in the right position to fight for Neathia once again."   
Princess Fabia says "At least, Neo is safely returned to Linus. What would have happened if that was not done." 

Yuki says "Dan would have blamed himself and begin to undo the healing process which he has almost completed by now. Many of us are ready to fight but now we need the help of Dan's Allies. They are known as the Vestals. They are fierce like the Earthlings and are almost family to me, Shun and Dan."   
Fabia says "We will watch Dan from the shadows."   
Yuki says "Yes we will do so, dear Princess. Shun is there to help us with this most desperate task anyway. Nothing will change that." 

They end the conversation there and walks to the Conference room. Most of the Brawlers were on chairs although the two notice that Dan was on the sofa with Shun. Neither wanted to know since it would be an invasion of their privacy. Dan says "Is everyone here?"   
Shun says "Yes. Lars Lion, you can begin."   
Lars Lion says "Thank you. You must all listen since it concerns everyone. The reason why we the Ancient Warriors of Vestroia are here is that all of us know that you are in danger."   
Exedra appears along with Oberus and Apollonir as well as ClayF and Frosch. 

Exedra says "Long ago, there was a prophecy which had been predicted by the Ultimate Masters of the Six Attributes. The prophecy describes two boys who will be the only two Dual Attribute Warriors in the Human World. The prophecy also describes the idea that though these boys can feel the pull to their other attribute, they will ignore it and continue to Brawl with their main Attribute. Only when one is in danger, may they be able to accept that they are of two Attributes. The First Dual Brawler is Dan Kuso since he is of the Attributes Pyrus and Darkus. This is why you will occasionally find me and Apollonir in battle." 

Apollonir says "Clayf, your partner is Jake Vallory. Frosch your partner is Marucho and Lars Lion your partner is the ever kind Princess Fabia."   
Oberus says "The other Dual Brawler is Shun. He is of the Attributes of Ventus and Pyrus."   
Frosch says "There is a lot that you all have to learn about your Attributes and that is why we are here now."   
Exedra says "Shun please take Dan to his room for a little while since he is still tired from the duel that we have just participated in." 

Shun nods his head and everyone knew that something was not right at that moment. Drago says "Dan needs to rest so that he can speak to Keith and Helios."   
Marucho says "Wait, Keith? As in Spectra? I did not know that they kept in touch with each other!"   
Shun says "I did. To Dan, they are family. He speaks to the Vestals a lot anyway."   
Marucho says "Wow. This is so weird."   
Drago says "There is a lot of things that Daniel is not letting us know."   
Shun says "I know, Drago. Just to let you know everyone, the Vestals have found a way to make their Bakugan less robotic and more natural-looking."   
Apollonir says "Fascinating." 


	13. Dan communicates with Spectra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, we get to see the friendship between Yuki ( My OC) and Spectra.

Shun goes over to Dan's room with Yuki following him. Everyone was still winding down after the whole Dan and the Vestal thing. Shun says "Dan? Are you there?"   
Dan says "Yeah. I am." The two enter the room and closes the door behind them. Shun knew that Dan liked to have privacy which was why the two were similar in that respect  
Shun says "Dan. You need to speak to the others about your alliance with the Vestals. No one else knew about it."   
Dan says "Am I even ready for something like this even after everything that has happened up to this point."   
Shun says "You are ready, Dan. They need to know as soon as possible." 

Dan says "Okay. Keith are you there?"   
Keith says "Yes, I am. Listen to Shun. He is right in this instance. Mira has told me everything already."   
Shun says "News travels fast." Dan had his earpiece on as did Shun. At Dan's nod, Shun brings Dan's computer into the conference room. Marucho says "Guys?"   
Keith says "Hello, Marucho." Keith's face soon appears on the big screen as the two connect the computer to the screen. Marucho says "Ahh! Oh, it is you. Sorry."   
Fabia says " I'm Fabia Sheen."   
Keith says "A pleasure to meet you, Princess. I am Keith Fermin aka Spectra." 

Yuki sits down in a chair. Dan sits down on the sofa again which was near the screen. Shun sat next to him and together they switched off their earpieces. Shun says "How's Helios? Keith."   
Keith says "Look for yourself." Everyone sees Helios without a lot of the robotics.   
Drago says "Helios?"   
Helios says "Drago! It is good to hear from you again."   
Drago says "Same here, Helios. Same here."   
Exedra says "Helios. I remember you very well."   
Helios says "Master Exedra." Everyone was shocked at this point and face Exedra. 

Exedra says "What?"   
Apollonir says "Helios."   
Helios says "Lord Apollonir. It is good to see you even if we have fought against each other before."   
Apollonir says "Helios though now a Vestal Bakugan was actually once my apprentice of sorts."   
Exedra says "I remember that one perfectly well. As does the other Ancients since we too had our apprentices. Mine was actually Hydranoid." 

Dan says "You learn something every day."   
Shun says "Yep. That we do. I know that you have not talked to Dan in a while and we have a lot to tell you anyway."   
Dan says "I need to say something to you anyway. Remember the technique that I was talking to you about? I've used it in combat once and it went well."   
Keith says "Wow. I told you that it was a good one to use in Brawls. I will speak to you about it sometime soon, Dan. Shun how are Ingram and Skyress?"   
Shun says "They have evolved Keith. I now also have a Pyrus Bakugan but I have not really used him in a Brawl yet. The Gundalians have invaded Neathia and so the rest of the Brawlers have allied ourselves to the Neathians." 

Keith says "That must be scary to the two of you. I can still remember the time when it was us Vestals versus you and the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. As well as our combined forces against King Zenoheld! The Vestals can help you with this!"   
Shun says "Are you sure, Keith?"   
Helios says "Yes we are sure, Brawlers."   
Shun says "There would be surprises in store for you if you did come and help us out."   
Dan says "I am not so sure, guys. What about Vestal and New Vestroia?" 

Yuki says " Vestal and New Vestroia will be fine, Dan. The New King, Hydron, is helping to restore peace. The Bakugan can roam happily. Hydron has a husband and that is Lync Volan. I have visited Vestal myself many times and so I know about the changes there."   
Keith says "Yuki?!!!! It is good to hear from you once more, my friend. How are you?"   
Yuki says "I will be better once the Emperor of Gundalia is defeated once and for all. I have lost so much, Keith."   
Keith says "I know you have. Just like me and a lot of people. It will get better, Yuki. All you have to do is believe! Remember what I and Gus have taught you." 

Yuki says "I remember now, Keith! Where is Gus then? You two were always inseparable."   
Gus says "Here, Yuki. A lot has happened and you all would be surprised."   
Dan says "Congratulations you two! It has finally happened then. The two of you have admitted your feelings."   
Gus says "Thank you, Dan. Yes, we did. I can see that the two of you have also admitted your feelings, Shun."   
Shun says "It took a while especially with what Dan has been through. We should have done it a very long time ago."   
Dan says "I feel the very same way, Shun." 


	14. Neathia and the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting into the good parts, guys. We are about to see Queen Serena once more.

Everyone travels to Neathia and what had changed was that Dan no longer felt like a hostage due to the help that he was receiving from Shun and Yuki. Everyone was amazed at the sight that was Neathia well except for Fabia, Dan, Shun and Yuki. Fabia says "Welcome to Neathia. This is my home, you guys. Isn't it beautiful?"   
Dan says "Fabia, it's incredible." All of them head to the Palace to meet with the Queen. It was even more beautiful than anyone had imagined. Dan says "Wow! It's even more amazing inside!"   
Jake says "This is, like, totally sick, dude."   
Fabia says to a guard "Please let the Queen know that we are here to see her." 

A guard says "Of course." The guard obviously knew who was speaking to him and had to obey the command or else face some sort of punishment. The doors open and there on her throne was the Queen. Dan says "Whoa, she's really beautiful." Shun and Yuki gently whack Dan in the back of the head as if to say, that's obvious Dan. Dan rubs the back of his neck and Jake was trying to not laugh. Even Fabia was trying not to but it was not very easy. Fabia says "What did you expect? She is my sister after all."   
Yuki says "Why am I not that surprised anyway? All I have seen in my life is the looks of hideous Gundalians. Glad to be away from them." 

Everyone snickers at the comment that Yuki had made including Fabia making the Queen look amused, to say the least since she too had heard the comment. The Queen says "Welcome, Brawlers. Yuki. I am Queen Serena. I would like to thank you for joining the fight to save our homeland. My little sister speaks very highly of you all. You are obviously very brave to come here without hesitation. All Neathians are indebted to you, brave Battle Brawlers."   
Jake says "You don't own us anything. The Gundalians are a threat to the entire universe. We've got as much at stake as you do." 

Marucho says "We need to take back control of Bakugan Interspace."   
Shun says "We also need to free all the children that they've kidnapped from Earth."   
Dan says "And we need to stop them from using Bakugan as weapons."   
Queen Serena says "That is an ironic statement coming from you." You could tell that Dan was getting angrier by the second. Shun was the first to notice this since he was the one who shared the bond with Dan. Shun says quietly to Dan "We do not want to provoke the Neathians, Dan. I know that you hate this but your anger can be your undoing at times which is why I and Yuki are always here." 

Dan says quietly "I'm sorry, Shun. I forget at times how reckless I truly am. I am glad to have you to balance me out. May we prove the Queen wrong."   
Shun says "Do not worry, Dan. They will wish they never messed with us, Dan."   
Dan says to the Queen "What do you mean?"   
Serena says "Well, Dan, you'll be engaging in battle, which means you too will be using your Bakugan as weapons, like our enemies. So, how does that make you different from them?"   
Fabia says to Dan quietly "Think before you act, Dan. We must convince her otherwise."   
Dan says "I know, Princess. I am scared at this moment." 

Dan then says to the Queen "They're not weapons to us. The Bakugan are our partners in battle. Courage! Come out to me! They're also our best friends." Courage flys to Dan and unlocks his sphere so that he could speak to the Queen. Courage says "Your Majesty! Dan is right. Every time we Brawl with our partners, we become stronger! Like Drago did before he battled against Naga or Masquerade or even Spectra and Helios! Many disagree with Dan but he is right. The Bakugan are their friends."   
Drago says "I agree, Courage. Our bonds with humans increases as we battle. I at first never trusted Dan but now look at us. We are inseparable as a team." 

Exedra says "Well said, guys. Well said. Apollonir and I could not have said it better ourselves."   
Apollonir says "The Ancient Warriors of Vestroia are with these chosen warriors. We are not weapons, Your Majesty. Many of us Bakugan bond with you Neathians and we have brought back Neo even after Drago and the others absorbed the Element." Apollonir knew that he had to let the Queen know so that she did not think that the humans did not use the Bakugan as weapons. It worked splendidly to his advantage.   
The Queen says "What? How?!!"   
Dan says "Fate made it ever possible. I am the Brawler of Pyrus and Darkus but we are saving Neathia whether you like it or not."   
Drago says "It's true. We are their partners in battle." 

The Queen says "I am very happy to hear you say that. We feel just the same way as you do. Fabia, take them to the Sacred Shrine. They can be trusted."   
Fabia says "Of course."   
Dan says "The Sacred Shrine? What does that have to do with fighting the Gundalians, huh?"   
Fabia says "Just follow me. I'll explain soon enough, okay?" Fabia leads them to the Shrine. Everyone gasps as they near the Shrine since they saw a Gargoyle. Fabia says "What's the matter? Why are you stopping?"   
Marucho says "What is that? Some kind of Dragon?" 

Jake says "Whatever it is. It is creepy. I don't think we should go in there."   
Dan says "What's going on, Fabia?"   
Fabia says "Relax, it's just a Gargoyle we use to scare people off, so they won't snoop. We don't want to draw attention to the Shrine's location." They continue inside.   
Dan says "Whoa! Careful guys, I almost got a total soaker there."   
Fabia says "Its okay, Dan."   
Marucho says "What?! Fabia, how are you walking on water?" 

Fabia says "Anyone pure of heart can walk on the surface of this spring without sinking."   
Shun says "Interesting."   
Jake says "You mean crazy."   
Marucho says "That totally defies Physics."   
Drago says "It's another safeguard for the Shrine!"   
Dan says "Yeah, but it's still totally freaky." 

Drago says "Not feeling so pure of heart?"   
Dan says "What are you talking about? I am as pure as they get. Watch this." Dan walks forwards and then says "I'll just do a little soft shoe here, and then that should, uh... Ha-ha, yeah! Ha-ha! Oh, you see? I told you I could do it. Woo-hoo!"   
Fabia says "Yes, and quite humble, too." Everyone was able to pass the safeguard successfully and were passing into the area known as the Sacred Shrine. Dan says "Um, Fabia, what's that disco ball thingy up there?" 

Fabia says "It's the Sacred Orb- a revered object here on Neathia and the origin of all Bakugan. Inside, it contains the original DNA codes for each Bakugan."   
Marucho says "Wow, the origin of all--- Huh, Akwimos?"   
Akwimos says "Dude, this thing is the source!" Hawktor, Coredom and Akwimos start glowing. Coredom says "Whoa. Every part of me feels like its tingling. I know, it's like this energy filling me up inside."   
Hawktor says "It's like I'm going to burst, but I've never felt so good." 

Drago says "I feel it too. But behind it, there is a strange foreboding. It is like I am connected to the orb and it can sense danger. I've never felt anything like this before."   
Fabia says "Barodius- The Emperor of Gundalia, wants to get his hands on this so that he can twist its powers and use them for his own evil purposes."   
Shun says "I don't understand. I thought you told us earlier that the Gundalians were after the Element." 

Fabia says "The Element is just a portion of the power that is present inside the orb. Barodius did want to possess it, but only for the temporary advantage, it would have provided him in his battle against us. But now that it has been absorbed by Drago, there is no doubting he will set his sights on the Orb. I am convinced that the Orb has been his original target all along. If he manages to get his hands on it, then he will not only possess its power but also the ability to control every Bakugan in existence, since their DNA codes are contained within." 

Dan says "Don't worry, Fabia. We're here now to help you fight, so no way's ever going to happen."   
Jake says "Yeah. Not a chance."   
Marucho says "You can count on us, Princess."   
Yuki says "And us too." The Neathians were in trouble since the Gundalians were finally here. 


	15. Vestal and the Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Vestal away from Neathia.

The Vestals were soon to join the Brawlers in the fight but that would be as it is about to start. Keith walks into the mother palace along with Gus and the other Vexos members near him. Both Volt and Lync were not present since they were always by the side of the King. They were advising the King a lot which was why significant changes were occurring in Vestal. Lync was the 'Queen' of the Vestal people but he was often helping the Vexos out anyway. Keith says to a guard "Let King Hydron know that we have come to see him with urgent news." 

Keith was wearing his Spectra mask but he soon removed it once the huge doors opened up revealing the King, Lync and Volt. The Vexos bow to King Hydron and stand back up. No longer did they have to remain kneeling when they had been meeting with the King. That rule had been abolished a long time ago. Hydron hated it as did many of his subjects. King Hydron says "What can I do for you, my brave warriors?"   
Keith says "Your Majesty. I have come to you today with news from the human Pyrus Brawler, Dan Kuso. He tells me that Neathia is being invaded by the Gundalians. Yuki was with Dan and I could tell that it is the truth." 

Gus says "Dan is like our brother and so we ask you to let us travel to Neathia along with our other brave warriors on New Vestroia to fight the Gundalians. It will be our redemption for the past. We get along with them all anyway. Have done so since our battle against Zenoheld."   
Shadow says "Many rumours are going around at this moment. They say that Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami are the two chosen Dual Attribute Warriors which an ancient prophecy had spoken of." 

Gus says "What you are referring to is the truth. Dan is the warrior of the Attributes Pyrus and Darkus. There is a Bakugan known as Archon who has been teaching Dan how to use Darkus moves and what makes a Darkus Warrior. Dan is a force to be reckoned with now due to the fierceness of his Brawling style. Shun on the other hand is the warrior of the Attributes Ventus and Pyrus."   
Shadow says "It is an achievement if Dan had quickly gotten used to being a Darkus Brawler. It does take a lot of time. I should know myself. At least I am not a crazy lunatic no more!" 

Keith says "Thank Vestal. I will teach Shun how to use his Pyrus attacks in unison with his Ventus attacks. I also hear that they have the Ancient Warriors of New Vestroia with them. It would be good to finally meet them."   
Mylene says "If that is the case then we must go to them. We will need all of our Bakugan. I can give Marucho Elfin and Preyas. I do not think that some of the Brawlers are even Brawlers anymore. Runo has Tigrerra but from what I gather, she battles occasionally." 

Keith says "That is indeed true. I have been to Bakugan Interspace many times as has Gus and Shadow. We have met with Shun and saw Drago without Dan for a while. I know that Dan has changed which is why he is more powerful now. He used to be so unbalanced but yet now he seems to be much more balanced. I think that it is because of not only the Ancient Warriors but also Shun. It, however, is up to our King and his advisors anyway. Vestal is changing for the better due to their leadership. No longer do we live in fear and there is now much more freedom for those people in need." 

Volt says "Maybe we should help the Brawlers out just as they did for us. Call our Brawlers on New Vestroia. Let them know about the situation."   
Mira says "There is no need to do so, Volt. Your Majesty. The Brawlers are family to us. Shun had contacted me as well. We do this and the Gundalians will wish that they never messed with the Brawlers. We will fight by their side once again no matter what. In the name of Vestal, King Hydron and New Vestroia." 

Ace says "We will be there for them. Let us show them what happens when they mess with family. As Keith says, Dan is like a brother to all of us. He and Shun are the best Brawlers especially when they work together as a team. Though now, I see that the rumours which I have been hearing are actually true. I say that it is brilliant to be with them. They have messed with the wrong family and are now going to face those consequences. We will show them all our might. Percival is ready as am I. They have fought for Vestal too many times as well as their own planet. This time though, our universe is in danger." 

Baron walks so that he stands by the side of Ace and then says "I am with you all as well. Nemus is ready to help our family out as well as the ones we love. No matter what. I am with you Keith and the rest of you. Brawlers forever. Dan was the only one who could let me believe in my Nemus even after we had lost Tigrerra. Now it is our turn to do so. Drago and Dan are a formidable team. We owe this to them." You could tell that though Baron was confident, Ace was rather apprehensive about letting Baron participate in this. Baron knew that he would have to convince Ace about this and so there would be some sort of discussion between the two of them anyway. 

Ace would not let Baron fight unless he knew that he could take good care of Baron himself. Ace says "Are you sure, Baron? If we lose this then what about your family? I will not allow you to put them in any sort of danger to help Shun, Marucho and Dan out once more." Baron knew why Ace was so protective over him and had accepted it for such a long time. Everyone had seen their relationship as an odd one but as an old saying went: Opposites do attract. That was the case with the two of them. Baron thought about it for a moment before smiling at Ace. Everyone knew that Baron would be dead set on helping the Brawlers anyway. No matter how much Ace had tried to convince him otherwise. 

Baron says "I am with you all the way, Ace. It will be okay. I love you with all my heart and might. My family all understand that I have a duty to both Vestal and New Vestroia. Ace, you have met my family and they adore you. No matter how much you hate to admit it, you love me with everything and that will never change you. You are the only Brawler who I would battle alongside. My brothers and sisters want to be good Brawlers and my mother understands that I have a duty to fulfil and so my brothers are proud to have me there as their protector. Thanks to you and King Hydron, my family can choose where they live and Klaus has fallen in love with my mother as has Sirenoid and so I know that they will be protected no matter what." 

Ace says "I guess that I had never seen that coming. You were always this bubbly person and now all I see is a brave and majestic person who is standing in front of me. I know that you have gone through a lot since our battle with Zenoheld. We stand together always, Baron. I had to make sure that you were willing. I love you too. I will always have your back, Baron. Whenever you may need it. Never forget that. You are the Haos Brawler and now I understand why I had fallen for you since I had joined the Brawlers Resistance. You understand me and complete my heart once more." 

Baron says "I won't, Ace. I have your back too. You are the Darkus Brawler and now I understand why the two of us were always at odds but yet now look at us. We are a team to be reckoned with. Just like many of our teammates. Dan and Shun are a formidable team as well. They always have done so. Even if those two have had their arguments, they somehow still manage to work alongside the other. Now I get why they were always compatible with the other. The Legends are true. Let us fight beside them and we will have the powers of the Ancients once again with no one trying to grab it. Sorry, guys if I am bringing up those bad memories for you all." 

Keith says "Actually you are not at all, Baron. You are reminding us why we are Brawlers of the Attributes which we had chosen. I can see that you two are the right Attribute Warriors. I agree that Shun and Dan are a formidable team though. Like you and Ace as well as Mira and Volt and me and Gus. Together we feed our teammate with the strength to fight for what they believe in. Shadow, can you explain this a bit better for us."   
Shadow says "You guys fight not only for yourself but also for your best friend or teammate. We have experienced this many times and it is a fact. Ace has worked well with me and some of the other Brawlers. Well, maybe not Shun or Dan." 

Ace says "I take offence. But yes I admit that I never really worked well with them. I got on well with Marucho though."   
Baron says "I believe that you have conflicting personalities with Dan and Shun anyway."   
Ace says "Maybe I did."   
Keith says "We all know that you did not get along with Dan at first. Especially when you two had that duel. I can remember Mira telling me about that when we got reunited. There is a lot that those two had shown us anyway. There is no doubt about that one."   
Mira says "I agree, Keith. We are grateful for Dan and Shun anyway." 

Gus says "At least I can help more Bakugan again. I managed to update our Battle Gear and so we will need to try them out on you all. Ingram will have hers updated as will Skyress. I know that Drago and their teammates have had some battle Gear updates. Dan is a genius when it comes to tactics and strategies. He has managed to come up with a brilliant Gate Card and an ability card which can boost a teammates Bakugan Gs by 200."   
Keith says "Dan will give us them when we meet up with him. We have discussed that truly. Dan is a true Brawler now more than ever. We are here to bring the fight to the Gundalians." 

Lync says "I will join in too. Dan has shown me how to have confidence in myself and my partners. We are all Brawlers anyway."   
Mira says "That we are, Lync. Dan had acknowledged that a long while before we all did."   
Lync says "Everything up to this point has changed for the better. This has been that way since we all had in one way or another turned against King Zenoheld. Let us fix this! Once and for all." You could tell that everyone agreed with their Second in command/ leader. No one disagreed since it was that feeling with everyone. 

Mylene says "Everyone has a purpose and now we must rise to that challenge once again. Who is with me?"   
Lync says "It is time for the Gundalians to pay. We may have had Brawls and disagreements with Dan, Shun and Marucho but that was in the past which has long since gone. Though the memories stay in our minds, we know that they have forgiven us for those actions anyway. We must focus on the present which is here and now. They have forgiven us and so we are going to repay our debt to them." 

Keith says "Let us go then. We will return, Your Majesty. Are you sure, Lync?"   
Lync says " Yes I am sure. We must work together now."   
King Hydron says "Gus take Dryoid with you! Lync can protect himself but I know that you all will help him anyway. Look after yourselves and each other. No Brawler should be alone. This is our fight now. Go now. Prepare yourselves for this fight which is to come." They all bow once again and then all of them walks out of the room. 

King Hydron kissed Lync and the two said their goodbyes. Everyone knew that this fight is to be their biggest one yet. 


	16. Battle Preparations and the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations were being made about the battles that lay ahead for the Neathians and the Brawlers.

The Brawlers were preparing for the fight in which they were almost not ready for. The vestals had soon arrived in Neathia. Dan says "Keith! It is so good to see your face once more."  
Keith says "Likewise, Dan. I have heard much about you since we have last met. Everything is going to be okay now that we are here."   
Shun says "We are honoured for you guys to be here with us. Nothing will be the same after this event." 

Keith says "We know, Shun. The Vexos are yours to command, Dan. As are the Vestal Resistance."   
Dan says "It does not feel right for me to do so. Not after everything that has gone off in the events leading up to this."   
Keith says "You are ready, Dan. I can feel it. As can the others. Under you, we will finally be able to be recognised as the rising heroes of the Universe. We are ready to pay that debt back to you. You do remember that promise and so we the Vestals are fulfilling it to our full advantage." 

Shun says "Dan, listen to your heart. It is telling you that we can do this as long as we stick together. Which we will do so."   
Dan says "Keith, do the Vestals have their earpieces with them?"   
Keith says "Always. I had ordered them to switch them on as we teleported to Neathia. We have also got our battle Gear with us as well as our Bakugan. Both ancient and our partners."   
Dan says "Shun. Can you please get all of the Brawlers to switch their earpieces on? I need to give Princess Fabia and Jake one as well. Give me a minute, please. Gentlemen." Dan walks away and Shun did as Dan had asked. 

Shun says to Marucho "Operation Delta is a go. You must activate your earpiece as the Vestals have done. Yuki you too."   
Yuki says "Roger that, Shun. I have done so now. I am ready for action. As are my Bakugan."   
Marucho says "I hear you all. I have now done so as well. Is Dan doing what he needs to do then?"  
Shun says "Yes, he is. We need to come up with a plan and so let Dan do what he has to do and then we can discuss this." 

Dan walks over to Fabia and says to her "Fabia. It is time for us to prepare for the battle. I would like to induct you into the Brawlers and so we give us this earpiece. The Earpiece is specially adapted so that you can contact us at any time."   
Fabia says "Wow."   
Dan says "My friend Marucho had built them in the aftermath of us, Brawlers, fighting Naga. We have used them occasionally but now it is the time to show the Gundalians who they are messing with." 

Fabia says "Do the Vexos have them too?"   
Dan says "Yes they do. We made sure of it. Obviously, they are different from ours but that is due to the technology that they have access to." Dan walks over to Jake and Jake accepts the gift immediately since he knew what this meant for him. Jake says "Thanks Dan the man."   
Dan says "Don't call me that." Dan then noticed that he would need help from Hydranoid, Golem and Tigrerra. Dan types a message into his Bakupod. 

The message read:   
To Runo, Julie and Alice. Switch on your earpieces and wait for a signal. We will need help from Golem, Hydranoid and Tigrerra. I am sorry if you are reluctant to do so but this is urgent.  
Kind Regards, Dan.   
The three ladies switch on their earpieces almost immediately. Runo says "Let me guess. You are up against villains once again who want to control the universe."   
Dan says "Yep. Got it in one, Runo. Gundalians are the villains this time though. A planet called Neathia is in trouble." 

Julie says "Freaky much."   
Alice says "I could use my transporter system and bring the Bakugan to Neathia for you."   
Dan says "Are you all sure about this, Brawlers?"   
Julie says "Show these creeps who you truly are, Dan."   
Alice says "Yes I'm sure, Dan. We know that you are our leader and so we trust you. Never forget that. We are lucky to have you as our friend and now go get them."   
Runo says "Go for it, Dan. Let them taste their own blood as you beat them in this epic fight. We will be here when you need us." 

Dan says "Be ready then. I will need to discuss with the others. We can still use their abilities but we will need you to direct us anyway. It depends on the person that you want to give the Bakugan to. Alright?"   
Runo says "I agree. "   
Alice says "I do as well."   
Julie says "Count me in." Dan temporarily switches off his earpiece as he gathers everyone around him. 

Dan says "We all know that the stakes are high today. We fight to protect the Sacred Orb as well as Neathia and our home Planets. I say that we split our forces into the Attribute Energies of our Bakugan and then have commanders as well as two leaders."   
Shun says "I like that idea. It is a good one. The only issue is that we do not know who our leaders are to be? I do not think that Princess Fabia will want to be our leader since she is a Princess already."   
Ace says "The logical choice is for Dan to be our leader but I have doubts anyway. This is going to be a tough fight I know." 

Ace entwines one of his hands with Baron's before he says "We will fight with everything that we have. No matter what. We are a team first and a family second. No one really knows how we fight unless they have been watching us. We will show them."   
Dan says "Yes we will, Ace. This fight is a test in a way. The Gundalians will try and mess with us but we will show them who the better Brawlers are. If I am the leader for our main task then let us all prepare."   
Shun says "Let's go!" 

Dan presses a button on his earpiece as he switches it on and then says "Alice, now!" A bright appeared in front of them all as Alice steps through with Gorem, Tigrerra and Hydranoid in her hands. Alice says "Go win this, Brawlers! We are cheering you on."   
Dan says "We will, Alice. Mark our words. Keep your earpieces on. Please."   
Alice says "We will Dan. Nothing is the same but we can get these creeps where it hurts." Alice goes back to Earth as she knew that it was done. Alice had faith in her friends in the fact that they will be able to defeat the Gundalians once and for all. Dan says "Let us focus now, everyone. We have a duty to fulfil." 

Shadow says "You called us Brawlers and we answer the call. Like Ace said we are family. Our pasts are forgotten as we focus on the here and now."   
Keith says "Dan. It is time. Activate the ability when you need to. Do you have the other Ability Cards?"   
Yuki says "What Ability cards?"   
Dan says "These Ability Cards are not made for one Bakugan. I had specially designed them after I had spoken to Keith and then Shun." 

Keith was not wearing the mask while they were planning their attack. This was since he trusted everyone around him. Yuki says "Ah. Those cards. There is a lot that I do not know. If these cards are our best shot then let us do this."   
Shun says "I agree, Yuki. Who's in?" Everyone raises their hands into the air before placing them on top of the other. Dan nods his head before saying to everyone "I am about to embrace the powers of Pyrus and Darkus from the Ancient Warriors. Shun you need to do the same thing. Embrace your Ventus and Pyrus powers." 

Shun says "Alright, Dan. Let us do this." Dan embraces his powers and was soon engulfed in a blaze of black and red flames which made many of the Brawlers gasp as they were astonished at the sight of this. Shun does the same and everyone gasps as they see that he is engulfed in a blaze of green and red flames. The two were ready for battle. Courage says "Dan. Shun. It will be my honour to fight by your side once again."   
Archon says "Mine too. Nothing will stop us from fighting alongside our partners."   
Dan says "Heroes of New Vestroia, Earth, Vestal and Neathia. Are we ready for the Bakugan Brawl of the Ages?!!!" 

Shun says "I'm always ready for this."   
Keith says "The Vestals are always ready. We are honoured to fight with such talented warriors. No matter what, Dan. Shun."   
Marucho says "You always know my answer."   
Yuki says "Same here, guys."   
Fabia says "I am honoured as are Neathia."   
Jake says "Go get them, everyone." 

Shadow says "It is true, then! This is amazing to see in real life." Everyone obviously felt the same way as Shadow. Shadow felt more humble to be fighting beside two of the best Brawlers that Earth had to offer. Shun says "It was very scary at first but the two of us eventually got used to this feeling. Dan, how did you feel when you activated your Pyrus and Darkus side?"  
Dan says "I felt that a piece of the puzzle had been solved. There had been this darkness in my soul and so by accepting the powers, I felt so much more relaxed even if I was not balanced. I was frightened slightly at first but soon enough it was through Apollonir and Courage, I understood that I was the prophecised Dual Attribute Warrior." 

Shun says "Very different reaction to me, then. Fascinating. We have battled together before and so I am the second leader in all of this. Dan never makes decisions unless he talks to me about it. It is how we have operated since everything that has happened to him. Apollonir and Exedra, as well as Archon and Courage, usually gives us tips if we are battling together or whether we are battling alone without the other by our side. It has happened twice now. No one faults that. Let us do this, everyone."   
Ace says "Dan, I and Shadow are waiting as are our Bakugan. Just give us the word. Prove that you are the Dual Warrior of Pyrus and Darkus." 

Dan says "Come on out Exedra. Venoclaw, Fear Ripper and Courage. Hydranoid?!"   
Hydranoid says "Dan Kuso. Warrior of Darkus and Pyrus. It will be our pleasure to fight for Alice in your name."   
Drago says "It is good to see you, old friend."   
Hydranoid says "Courage. Lord Exedra. Drago. We are glad to see the three of you again after all these times apart. Alice has given us a gift which we are to give you now." Hydranoid passes Dan a package which Dan saw contained the ability cards for Hydranoid, Gorem and Tigrerra. 

Dan says "Thank you, Hydranoid. I know that you mean good."   
Hydranoid says "I was wrong to fight against you once. We know that now, Ancient Warrior of Darkus and Pyrus. We are with you always, Dan. Win this for everyone back home."   
Dan says "Thanks, Hydranoid. Alice is lucky to have a Bakugan like you."   
Hydranoid says "Likewise, Dan. We could say the same for you and Drago. Or Skyress and Shun."   
Skyress says "You are always so dramatic, Hydranoid. We are friends you and me. You have been chosen to help us in this quest for peace." 

Exedra says "Ah, Hydranoid. Ancestors of New Vestroia and Neathia, I, Exedra, Warrior of Darkus ask you to give me and my friends the means to win this battle in your honour."   
Courage says "Percival. It is good to see you once again. Let us do this."   
Percival says "Courage. It is good to see you, friend. You have my back and I have yours. Hades. You ready?"   
Hades says "Always."   
Keith says "Get into positions. Everyone switch on your earpieces if you have not done so already." Everyone nods as Keith says that to them. 

Some had already done so beforehand. Dan and Shun already had theirs on anyway. Dan says "All Brawlers come in. This is Dan."   
Yuki says "We can hear you, Dan."  
Marucho says "Yep."   
Dan says "Bring out all of your Bakugan. Yuki, can you please give the Ability cards to the Brawlers." Yuki does as Dan had asked and everyone was able to transform their Bakugan. Keith says "All the Vexos can hear you, Dan. Loud and clear."   
Mira says "So can the Bakugan Vestal Resistance forces." 

Shun says "We can hear you, Dan. Make no mistake."   
Jake says "What is the plan, guys?"   
Dan says "All of you must be prepared for anything. There is the chance that they will be rather aggressive and so we must be aggressive too if we can help it. We will win this and make them pay for what they have done to the Neathians."   
Shun says "All Haos Bakugan will be under the combined force of Fabia, Baron and Volt. You three decide on the Commander for the Haos forces."   
Fabia says "I'm happy to be on the sidelines."   
Volt says "Me too." 

Baron says "Guess it is me, Shun. I am ready this time. I have Nemus and Tigrerra here."   
Dan says "Good, Baron. All Aquos will be under the combined force of Yuki, Mylene and Marucho. You decide on the main Aquos Commander."  
Mylene says "I will do so. Yuki will be my second. Is that okay, Marucho?"   
Marucho says "Yeah."   
Mylene says "I have Elfin and Preyas with me."   
Marucho says "Oh my! Preyas! Elfin!" 

Shun says "All Subterra will be under the combined force of Mira, Gus and Jake. Please decide on the main Commander for the Subterra for the Subterra forces."   
Mira says "I and Gus will be the Commanders. Gorem will be in safe hands. This way Jake can learn."   
Jake says "That is fine with me. I know that I have much to learn but this way we can be at our best. Nothing can change that for me. You two have been Brawlers longer than me and I would like to learn from you two before I can join in."   
Dan says "All Ventus will be under the combined strength of Lync and Shun. Choose the Commander for the Ventus Forces unless it will be the two of you." 

Lync says "I will be the Ventus Commander. This is my chance to show you two that I am no longer the same Lync that I was a long while ago. Shun is your Second, Dan. I figured that I would step up this time."   
Dan says "Yeah, I thought as much."   
Yuki says "All Darkus will be under the combined force of Ace, Shadow and Dan. Choose the Commander for the Darkus forces."   
Shadow says "It will be myself and Ace, Dan. We work best together and Dan is the leader of us all anyway."   
Dan says "I can agree with your judgement, guys. I concede." 

Shun says "All Pyrus will be under the combined strength of myself, Keith/Spectra and Dan."   
Keith says "I will be the Pyrus Commander. Dan and Shun, you two are our Leaders and so we obey your commands anyway. Let us do this everyone. For our families and all that we care for."   
Yuki says "Yeah!" The Bakugan were all in their original forms including the Ancient Warriors.   
Oberus says "Brawlers. It is good to see you all. Yes, even you Vestals. At least we are fighting for the same reason."   
Clayf says "We will help you, Brawlers. They will pay for their failures." 

Frosch says "We have all the Attributes here. This is now our fight, Warriors."   
Apollonir says " They will pay don't you all worry. Peace is our goal and now we can show them our wrath."   
Exedra says "I agree. We do this and the Universe is a step closer to harmony and peace. This fight will show who are the Better Brawlers. If I see that Ren kid then I will give him a piece of my mind. None of you will stop me." 

Lars Lion says "Who said anything about that. We are all different and now we will help our chosen warriors. No matter what."   
Apollonir says "Frosch, you will go to Mylene. I will go to Spectra and Exedra will go to Shadow and Ace. Lars, I know that you will go to Baron just like Oberus will go to Lync."   
Exedra says "Are we in an agreement?" The other warriors' nod and Dan looks at them all.   
He says "It shall be done." There was a lot that could go wrong in this battle anyway. Dan says "Vestals. Gear up! Battle Gears Activate!" The Vestals do as Dan had said to them. The fight would not be fair or even at any point.


	17. The Brawlers Versus the Gundalians' Twelve Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fierce battle rages on around all the Brawlers including Dan and Shun. This is the first battle and it looks like the Gundalians would not have the upper hand any more. The Brawlers are ready to show them why the Neathains had chosen them for.

Dan climbs onto Drago and then the two of them fly off with Shun following on Hawktor. Dan shouts "Blaze Burner!" Captain Elright at that time had been surrounded by three Bakugan till Dan and Drago had appeared. Captain Elright says "Who-who are you?"   
Shun says "Ability activate- Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot!"   
Hawktor says "Come and get it!"   
Fabia says "Captain Elright!"   
Elright says "Huh? Princess Fabia!" 

Fabia says "You escaped, thank goodness."   
Elright says "I did. Tell me, who are they, huh?"   
Fabia says "They're the Allies I recruited from Earth. They're known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and they're fierce."   
Elright says "They sure look it."   
Barodius says "Hello, Brawlers." In the field was Sabator and he was ripping through the Bakugan defence lines. Sabator says "Who's next?! This is too easy."   
Coredem says "Right here." 

Jake says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Subterra Coredem! Go Ancient Subterra Warrior Clayf!"   
Dan says "Are you sure about this, Jake?"   
Jake says "I'm definitely sure, Dan. Let me handle this. I know that I do not need to prove to you that I am worthy of being a Brawler but this is my chance to show these invaders why I am a Subterra warrior. Mira are you here?"   
Mira says "Yes, I am. Jake, I will come and help you now."   
Spectra/Keith says "Be careful, Sister. I know that I should not be saying this to you but I do worry about you."   
Mira says "Be careful as well, brother. You have the right spirit about you now that there is peace in Vestal."   
Jake says "Bring it on!" 

Sabator says "Who are you supposed to be?"   
Coredem says "Your worst nightmare, that's who."   
Jake says "Duh! Pummel this dude."   
Mira says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise, Subterra Wilda! Rise Subterra Hammer Gorem!"   
Julie says in her earpiece "Go Gorem! Show them what you are made of."   
Mira says "We will, Julie. Thank you for letting us use your Bakugan Guardian."   
Coredem says "Just what I had in mind." 

Sabator says "I'm going to make you eat your words, you tin can."   
Mira says "Oh no you don't." Coredem, Clayf and Sabator attack each other and up above was a twelve orders member known as Nurzak. Nurzak saw the Ancient Warrior Bakugan in the field and knew that an old prophecy was partially fulfilled. Nurzak says "This should be interesting. Show us your best, Brawlers."  
Marucho was underwater along with Yuki and Mylene by his side. Marucho says "Battle Gear ability activate- Gigarth Pointer!"  
Yuki says "Double Battle Gear Ability Activate- Tridienta Mourne and Soula Stream!"   
Mylene says "Battle Gear Ability activate- Aquamarine Slasher!"   
Akwimos says "Ride the Wave!" 

Marucho says "Who's that?"   
Akwimos says "I don't know, but he's a mean-looking sucker!"   
Stoica says "Hey, kid. I like your Battle Gear."   
Lythirus says "Too bad we're going to have to destroy it!"   
Preyas says "Not on our watch!"   
Luminaris says "What Preyas said."   
Gemini says "Ability Activate- Aquos Drain!" 

Stoica says "What?"   
Marucho says "Nice one!"   
Mylene says "You will have to teach me that ability!"   
Yuki says "Better ask Dan then. He created this ability card months ago for Gemini. Her power grows with every attack. Dan is a genius when it comes to this. I applaud him."   
Akwimos says "This is amazing though."   
Lythirus says "My power. It is draining from me!" 

Gemini says "When my ability is activated, your power decreases while mine and my friend's increases. Now I will show you the full power of my form!" Gemini and Preyas start to glow as they were evolving once again. Gemini was now Aquos Lumino Dragonoid and Preyas' multiplication finally meant that Diablo had his own Sphere form. Luminaris says "Win this, Sister."   
Gemini says "You know I will do so, Luminaris."   
Luminaris says "Drago will be proud of you for sure. As am I and Yuki. Bring forth the power of Aquos which Frosch has bestowed upon us chosen two." 

Elico says "Well done indeed."   
Yuki says "Good to see you, Elico."   
Elico says "And you too, Master Yuki."   
Mylene says "It will be our victory and your loss, Gundalian Scum. We the Battle Brawlers will crush your spirit and regain control of Neathia from your hands. Drago and Dan will win this battle."   
Yuki says "Let us work together in this battle to be rid of these invaders."   
Stoica says "We shall see, Brawler. We shall see. Yuki, you are a traitor to your own kind and you will suffer greatly." Yuki looks at Stoica and Stoica was shocked to see the pure anger within Yuki. Yuki says "I am not the traitor only an individual looking for a better Gundalia."

Fabia says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"   
Aranaut says "Time to throw these invaders out."  
Elright says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise, Haos Raptorix!"   
Kazarina says "Well, well, who let you out of your cage, Elright?"   
Gill says "Somebody is getting fired."   
Fabia says "We are ready and willing to protect this sacred Orb with our lives."   
Lars Lion says "We both are ready, Princess Fabia. May the Warriors of Haos protect us in this deadly battle." 

Lumagrowl says "You will eat your words, Soldier."   
Lars Lion says "Do not call me a soldier. I am a warrior."   
Fabia says "What are you doing here, Lars Lion?"   
Baron says "I sent her there to help you, Fabia. Hope you do not mind that."   
Fabia says "I do not mind, Baron. Thank you though."   
Baron says "Your Welcome. I am ready to help you and Volt whenever I need to. Lars Lion, protect Fabia to the best of your ability." Lars Lion knew why Baron was saying that and so says to him "I will protect Fabia with my life, young Baron."  
Shun says "Nice job, you guys. I am glad that you guys are working as units. Protecting your teammates." 

Dan says "Brawlers, we must work as a team."   
Spectra says "I am going to assist Elright and Fabia. Dan, that is what most of us have been doing."   
Helios says "I will come too."   
Courage says "I will stay with Dan."   
Archon says "I will stay with Dan then."   
Apollonir says "Daniel, you already know my answer. Let us do this, Warriors."   
Exedra says "I will come with you, Apollonir." 

Spectra says "Fabia, I am coming to assist you against Pyrus Krakix."   
Fabia says "Thanks, Spectra. Bring Helios with you."   
Helios says "Already on it, Princess." Fabia watches as Spectra and Helios arrive on the scene. Gil says "Who are you?"   
Spectra/Keith says "Your worst nightmare! We will beat you once and for all."   
Gil says "We will make you eat your words."   
Elright says "No you will not."   
Keith says "Captain Elright, we are ready when you are." 

Elright says "Thank you, Brawler."   
Keith says "Your welcome, Captain Elright. Call me Spectra."   
Dan says "This dude is huge!"   
Shun says "Dan, focus!"   
Dan says "You want to be in my position. Barodius' Bakugan is huge."   
Apollonir says "He is no match for us, Dan. We will show him who is the true Brawler."   
Archon says "Yes we will do so, Apollonir. Let us bring forth our Pyrus Attribute Energy Boosts. Dan you too." 

Dan says "Are you sure, Archon. I believe that I should not do so for this battle. You saw what happened when I used up too much of my energy."   
Archon says "You were not in the right state to accept the powers. Now, you are ready. Exedra evolved because you embraced your powers and now it is the time to show them this. You are the Pyrus Solider chosen by Apollonir and now you are also the Darkus Soldier chosen by Exedra. Fight for the universe and these powers of yours will bring you victory. If Barodius takes Drago down then you will get up and continue this fight with us by your very side. Remember what we told you before, Dan Kuso." 

Apollonir says "Dan, embrace your powers and we can defeat Barodius. All you have to do is believe in us. You are my Chosen Warrior as well as Exedra's. Prove it to us."   
Dan says "I will do this for you and my family at home. No one will stop me."   
Archon says "That is the fierce side of you which we have been anticipating for you to bring forward. You have been hiding that part of you and so this has been devastating to yourself, Dan. You have embraced more of your Darkus Attribute than your Pyrus Attribute."   
Dan says "I am sorry, Archon. Apollonir. I have been distracted now and so now I am suffering due to it." 

Apollonir says "Focus, Dan!"   
Drago says "Well, his suit of armour is. Dan, look." Dan looks up and sees a Gundalian ship.   
Dan says "Huh? Hey, are you Barodius?"   
Barodius says "You dare address your emperor that way?"   
Exedra says "Dramatic much? Dan, it is okay. Embrace your powers again and we will fight by your side. Alert all Brawlers first. We need to tell them about these new ability cards."   
Dan says "Okay, Exedra." 

Courage says "Never! We will not ever bow to you. No longer am I and my friend's slaves. Those who fight by your side will remember that you never sought out equality for all Gundalians. You are a Tyrant who only seeks Ultimate Power. It will never work!"   
Archon says "What he said. We will never be forced to fight by your side once again. We have broken free from your damning chains and are now free Bakugan. You enslaved our brothers and sisters so revenge is ours by right. We will eliminate you and Dharak!"   
Dan says "So that is his name."

Shun says "Dan are we ready to tell them?"  
Dan says "Brawlers. Listen up. I told Yuki to give you your cards because I had this feeling which I could not get rid of. You all have them personalised to your Bakugan and yes I know that many of you are wondering why I have hidden this from you all. It will be discussed later on." Dan looks up to Barodius and Barodius was shocked to see a human being engulfed in red and black flames. Dan then says "You're not my Emperor, pal, and you will never be. Got it." 

Barodius says "You'll pay for your hubris, boy, you both will. Just like your Bakugan."   
Dan says "Bring it on!"   
Courage says "Yeah!"   
Barodius says "Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!" Both Drago and Dan start yelling. The two were soon on the ground though. Courage shouts "Dan! Drago!" Courage musters enough of his strength and goes to Dan who was laying on the ground. Apollonir notices though that Dan was still glowing red and black. Exedra says "Dan has done it."   
Apollonir says "Yes, he did. He will never give up now. Not while we still have a job to perform." 

Archon says "Drago? Can you hear me?"   
Drago says weakly "Yes I can. Dan? Is he okay?"   
Archon says "He is near you but he will awaken soon. Save some of your strength for now."   
Ace says "Dan!" Ace and Baron knew that Dan would not give up the fight just yet especially when they have witnessed the willpower that Dan has. Shun had told them stories about the Brawls that he had with Dan and how Dan was the fiercest Brawler on Earth. The Sacred Orb feels the power coursing through Dan and Drago which confused the mighty creature. 

The Dragonoid thought that no human was supposed to possess the powers of the Ancient Warriors. Then he thought about the prophecy and so understood that this was the chosen Pyrus and Darkus Soldier. 

Marucho says "Ability Activate- Spiral Pressure!"   
Yuki says "Ability activate- Waters of Nigh! Ability Activate- Hydromancer!"   
Akwimos says "Whoa!"   
Gemini says "Let us release our full powers against Aquos Lythirus! Luminaris. Preyas and your evolutions. Fight together."   
Elfin says "Let us do this!"   
Luminaris says "I was just thinking that, Gemini!"   
Lythirus says "Really? A water gun?" 

Stoica says "Megalo Therea!"   
Mylene says "Ability Activate- Aquos Cyclone! Ability Activate- Octo Whip!" Suddenly, all Lythirus sees is the energy bodies of fallen Aquos soldiers on both sides fighting against each other. The energy surrounding Marucho, Yuki and Mylene emerge victoriously and so merge their powers to Gemini, Luminaris, Elfin, Preyas, Preyas Angelo, Preyas Diablo and Aquos Tripod Theta as well as Elico. Akwimos screams as he is hit but then Lythirus was hit with a more powerful attack which sent the Gundalian flying. The three Brawlers high five and their Bakugan high five too. 

Shun says "Careful, he's tricky."   
Lync says "You have no idea. Shun, let us do this as a team. Use our full strength to the maximum."   
Shun says "Come on out, Firestorm Skyress! Come on out Master PyraVentus Ingram!"   
Lync says "You was not kidding when you mentioned that your Bakugan had evolved to fit into your Dual Attribute Status."   
Shun says "Climb onto Hawktor, Lync. I will go to Skyress!" The two Brawlers nod to each other and Lync brings his Bakugan to his hand. 

Shun climbs onto Skyress and Ingram was near. Hawktor says "Welcome aboard, Lync Volan of Vestal! It is a pleasure to meet you."   
Lync says "The pleasure is all mine, Hawktor."   
Skyress says "Ready to accept your powers, Shun."   
Shun says "I was born ready, Skyress! I no longer feel fearful of them. I am in harmony with myself. It is good to have you back, Skyress."   
Skyress says "I know, Shun. We have a Brawl to win and a planet to protect!" Shun nods his head and Skyress shrieks the all familiar sound. Dan had awoken as he hears the shriek. Dan says "Looks like Skyress and Ingram are out." 

Apollonir says "They sure are, Dan. Glad to see that you are awake. Ace is here too."   
Ace says "You have no idea as to how worried I was about you, Dan."   
Dan says "I am here now."   
Everyone hears Ace say "Dharak has hit Drago and Dan. Dan is okay but Drago is still weak. I am just warning you all so that you guys can focus on your opponents."   
Spectra says "We know that one. Isn't Dan getting up, now?"   
Ace says "Yes he is, Spectra. He is not giving up that much is for certain. We all know what is at stake and we are ready to face them. Dan knows this too which is why he is getting up now. I am helping him up." 

Dan was preparing himself so that he could continue the fight with Courage, Archon, Exedra and Apollonir. There was nothing that any of the Brawlers could do to stop Dan even if they tried. Ace says "Dan?"  
Dan says "Ace! I need to battle with Exedra at this moment in time. Help the other Brawlers who may need you, Baron and Ace. Baron support Spectra's fight against Krakix."   
Spectra says "No way, Dan. I can take him down myself. I do not need help from Baron."   
Baron says "We know that, Spectra. There is nothing that I would not do at this moment. Volt is helping the Neathian Defenders against the Brainwashed humans. He is doing an awesome job as he is doing this." 

Volt says "It is an honour to do this, Baron. You know that. The Gundalians are going to wish that they did not mess with me. I will show them who is a Brawler and why I am not to be messed with. Neathia is very lucky to have us helping them with this fight against the Gundalians. I am okay being on the frontlines. I am doing this for everyone on Vestal and for the Bakugan who have been defeated or enslaved by these Gundalians."   
Dan says "We know that one, Volt. We are the warriors which the Ancients have chosen. Nothing can stop us from doing our duty. Not even the Neathians. Fabia is happy to be fighting alongside the Vestals anyway which is a bonus to us anyway."   
Spectra says "I agree with you in that one, Dan. We fight as one and not alone. The Brawlers are family to us Vestals and so we are fighting to help our family."   
Yuki says "Everyone you must focus on this battle! There is no way that we are going to lose to these Gundalians."   
Dan says "Yuki, we are doing so. It may be weird to you but we are focusing on the tasks that lay ahead for us all!" 

Shun says "Sounds like it. To me, it sounds like you guys are just warming up!"   
Dan says "I take offence to that. You are the one who is maybe not focusing as much as you should be doing."   
Shun says "Ace, we are going to need Percival soon. Strikeflier is really annoying the two of us. We need your help with this. I will give you the signal anyway."   
Ace says "Okay, Shun."   
Dan says "Ability activate- Dryakon Underworld Chaos!!"   
Spectra says "Dan. Are you okay?" 

Dan says "Never better, Spectra."   
Spectra/Keith says "Dan. Do not let the darkness inside yourself take over you. You are stronger than you can ever imagine."   
Dan says "I have to fight with every fibre in my body. Barodius will pay for making Drago fall to the ground. I will make sure of that." There was no longer a balance in the coloured flames which surrounded Dan. Now there were more black flames than red flames. Ace was scared to say the very least. This was as he was going to help the other Brawlers. 

Exedra says "Fight for control, Dan. This is not the right time for this. Remember that Drago will be here for you always. He will regain his consciousness and Barodius will wish that he never messed with us."   
Dan says "I will be in control once more. Mark my words." Dan closes his eyes once more and sees that his powers were once again unbalanced and so Dan had to shift some of his Darkus powers to either Courage or Exedra. 

Exedra says to Dan through their bond "If you feel the need to, I will gladly accept the powers which you will be giving me. Courage will need this power too since he is a Darkus Bakugan too."   
Dan says "Exedra. Can you teach me how to accept who I am? I need your guidance as well as the advice from Alice and Hydranoid." Dan was scared and that part was certainly clear. Hydranoid transforms into his Bakugan form as does Venoclaw. Hydranoid says "I hear my name being called." 

Dan says "I have to ask you to aid me in how to battle with my darkness which threatens to take over me."   
Hydranoid says "Dan. You need to let go of everything that you fear since your inner darkness is all the negativity which is present in your mind."   
Exedra says "This is what I have been trying to tell him."   
Hydranoid says "You have never been much of a philosophical man. I on the other hand have been. We are ready to fight for Alice and Earth once again." 

Venoclaw says "I can help the human since I have had a lot of experiences in my life. Taylor had no idea how to deal with me as her partner even if she was brainwashed by the Gundalians."   
Courage says "Thanks, Venoclaw."   
Venoclaw says "Anything to help you, Master. Dan is really good for a human Brawler. He is good for you and Master Drago."   
Shun says "Dan has had this happen to him a couple of times but every time, he gets up and continues." 

Courage says "This is Dan's strength, guys. I can see that now. Drago gets his strength to carry on from Dan. Those two will never give up. And neither will we. Not while there is so much at stake."   
Shun says "Ace, now!" Ace goes over to where Shun and Lync were which then confused the Gundalian and his Bakugan even more. There had to be no way that they knew what he was going to do. Ace shouts "Geor Gunner!"   
Strikeflier says "What? How?!"   
Shun says "You will never learn, will you? We are the Battle Brawlers for a reason." 

Baron says "Spectra, I think it is time for these Gundalians to realise what happens when they mess with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."   
Spectra says "Funny enough, I was thinking of the same thing. Ready?"   
Elright says "Always."   
Baron says "Let us do this, guys!"   
Spectra says "Ability activate- Pyroviper Striker!"   
Baron says "My turn. Ability activate- Haos Nebulalisar Trident!" Elright watches as the two Bakugan's power increases. 

Tigrerra says "Baron, now!"   
Baron says "Ability activate- Yuren of Julius!"   
Tigrerra says "I feel the power of the Ancients once more flowing through me. Thank you, Baron." Baron passes Elright a card and Elright had been confused at first until he saw that the ability card was for his Bakugan. It was as if it was fate that the Brawlers were here at this very moment. Raptorix nods to Elright who just froze at that moment before he recovers pretty quickly. Baron noticed this but would not say a word since he wanted to gain Elright's trust. Elright knew why the Brawlers were so patient with the Neathians which made him happy, to say the least, since he was not used to this. Elright says "Ability activate- Haos Skylight!"

Baron says "Good job!"  
Elright says "Thank you, Baron!"   
Spectra says "If you two are done, we have a job to complete." Spectra gave a signal to Helios and Nemus stood ready to face Krakix alongside his fellow Brawlers. Fabia stood with Aranaut and Lars Lion by her side. Baron had to admit that Fabia was a fierce Brawler as she had a close bond with Aranaut just like he had with Nemus. Tigrerra and Nemus nod at Lars Lion who nods back at them. Shadow says "Wait for me, Princess." 

Fabia says "Am I glad to see you here, Shadow."   
Shadow says "I have come to help you against Lumagrowl. Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Come on out, Darkus Hades!"   
Hades says "I am ready to crush this foul creature."   
Yuki says "We are great as a Team I can tell. Let us continue to do this and we will be able to beat Lithyrius once again."   
Marucho says "We will not give up until we do so." 

Airzel says "This one is quite impressive. His friends too."   
Strikeflier says "He doesn't look much to me. Smash him!"   
Skyress says "Oh no you don't!"   
Airzel says "Very well then. Ability activate- Multi-cam Effect!"   
Shun says "Who, he's gone."   
Hawktor says "Don't worry, I'll find him."   
Shun says "Be careful, Hawktor. Look out!" 

Hawktor and Lync groan in unison. You could tell that Lync really wanted to make Strikeflier pay. Strikeflier says "Gotcha!"   
Shun says "Skyress. Ability Activate! Thunder Strike!" Strikeflier never expected an attack from Skyress. Skyress had to smirk at that one since she had expected this from the Bakugan known as Strikeflier anyway. Ingram says "Double ability, Activate- Moonlight slash and Pyrostorm Mania!"   
Hawktor says "Thank you, guys."   
Oberus says "We are a team, Hawktor! Lync!"   
Lync says "I never felt part of a team till now. Hawktor let us do this, pal."   
Hawktor says "You do not have to tell me twice." 

Shun says "Thanks, Ace!"   
Ace says " I am here to help you against Strikeflier! Shadow is helping Fabia against Lumagrowl and Dan is off fighting Dharak."   
Shun says "Where's Keith?"   
Ace says "With Baron. The two are fighting Krakix."   
Shun says "Do you think that you may want to help them."   
Ace says "Not at this very moment. They have to figure it out for themselves. This is why I am here. Baron will know how to fight against Krakix since he and Spectra have had experience fighting against a Pyrus Bakugan in sync anyway." 

Jake says "Stay strong, Coredem."   
Gus says "Come on, Premo Vulcan."   
Nurzak says "I've never seen Sabator so evenly matched before."   
Jake says "Thank you, Clayf. Gorem."   
Clayf says "Your welcome, my warrior."   
Gorem says "Your welcome, Jake. I'm doing this for Julie."   
Nurzak says "This is bad."   
Mira says "Way to go, Jake. Clayf. Coredem and Gorem. Go, Wilda!"   
Sabator says "Enough!" Coredem is then hit. 

Fabia says "Ability activate- Mirage up!"   
Lars Lion says "Ability activate- Sagittarius Arrow!"   
Shadow says "Ability activate- Tenebrae Draco!"   
Kazarina says "Ability activate- Fang Dome!" Hades, Lumagrowl, Lars Lion and Aranaut engage in a deadly Brawl. Shadow had shocked Fabia by activating an ability created in an ancient language. Dan says "Darkness Dragon. Well done, Shadow. Let us see how this ability works for Hades. This is a trial for you in a way. Battle with your Spirit now. When you do this, nothing can stop you from defeating Lumagrowl." 

Shadow says "I will do so, Dan." Krakix was occupied with his own Brawl as he faced off against the combined power of Helios, Nemus, Raptorix and Tigrerra. Lumagrowl says to Aranaut "You think you're fast, do you?" Lumagrowl did not forget about the other Bakugan but soon it became clear that he was powerless against the combined powerful attacks. Aranaut says "Yeah. Faster than you, doggie. And tougher!"   
Lumagrowl says "I doubt that."   
Lars Lion says "You will eat those words. We can assure you, mutt." 

Elright says "Ability activate- Hyatt spinner!" Raptorix attacks Kraxix but it fails.   
Gil says "Ability activate- Deadly inferno!"   
Spectra says "Ability activate- General Quasar!"   
Baron says "Ability Activate- Haos force!"   
Tigrerra says "Ability activate- Velocity Fang!"   
Gil says "What?!!"   
Baron says "You underestimate me and my friend here. We will put a stop to you and your schemes."   
Gil says "We shall see, young Brawler." 

Dan says "You okay, buddy?"   
Drago says "I'm fine. Courage. Archon. Exedra. Apollonir. Glad to see you all here." The Five Bakugan block the attacks coming from the nearby Bakugan. Dharak had seen the whole thing and was ready to tell Barodius everything that he had seen. Dharak says "So, you're the one they call Drago."   
Dan says "That's right!"   
Drago says "And who are you?"   
Dharak says "You're not worthy to hear my name."   
Dan says "What?" 

Dharak says "Once I take you down, you'll know exactly who I am, you worthless lizard."   
Drago says "Ha! Big words."   
Courage says "I would proceed with caution, guys."   
Exedra says "I must agree with you, Courage."   
Hydranoid says "Dan I am near just in case you need me."   
Dan says "Thank you, Hydranoid. Come on, Drago. Let us show him exactly how worthless we are."   
Drago says "I'm ready. Let us do this. Courage. Archon. Apollonir and Exedra. Are you all with me?" 

Courage says "Yes. Always, Drago."   
Archon says "As my friend said."   
Apollonir says "Always. No matter what. Use your move when ready!"   
Dan says "Ability activate- Lumino Hummer!"   
Exedra says "Ability Activate- Draconius Pyrus Maximus! Ability Activate- Tempestas Chaos Ortum."   
Barodius says "What? How?!!!"   
Exedra says "Apollonir, let us show him why we are the Ancient Warriors of Pyrus and Darkus! Let him and Dharak feel our full wrath!" 

Apollonir says "Way ahead of you, brother. Warriors! Show these invaders no mercy. They must be repelled from Neathia."   
Oberus says "Let us do this! The Sacred Orb is getting ready to expel it is magic. Inside it is the Original Dragonoid! Dragonoid Colossus."   
Apollonir says "Amazing! I, Drago and Archon are his direct descendants while both Exedra and Courage are the direct descendants to the original Darkus Dragonoid!" Dan watches on as the Six Draganoids begin to glow either red or black. This time when Dharak attacked them, they dodged the attack completely. The Bakugan and the human screamed as they headed to Dharak. 

Dharak says "What?!!!"   
Drago says "What was that you said about taking me down?!"   
Dharak says "What the---?"   
Drago says "Get ready to hurt, badly."   
Dharak says "Don't make me laugh." As the Sacred orb glows, everything started to become rather weird. Nothing would be good if the Sacred Orb was calling out to its warriors. Drago says "What's happening?"   
Queen Serena gasps and says "The Sacred Orb is calling out."   
Dan says "This is weird, dude." 

Everyone watches in shock as the Gundalians were transported out of Neathia. Drago says "What?!!!"   
Dan says "They just disappeared."   
Drago says "Did they disappear into the light?" Everyone went back to the castle where the celebrations were taking place. All of the Brawlers were now Castle Knights. Elright says "Atten-hut! I hereby appoint the Battle Brawlers to the Order of Castle Knights." One by one the Brawlers shook hands with Captain Elright. Elright says "Princess Fabia, are you sure about this?"   
Fabia says "Of course. I am a Battle Brawler too now." 

Dan says "Hey."   
Elright says "I'm grateful for your help on the battlefield. Thank you, Dan, and Drago."   
Dan says "No need to thank us, Captain."   
Elright says "You're a good man, Dan Kuso. I look forward to battling alongside you again."   
Dan says "Me too. We both do, right Drago?"   
Drago says "Absolutely." 


	18. The Aftermath and the discussions begin between the Brawlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of the Brawlers were relaxing after that intense battle.

Everyone walks into their shared communal space and sit in the chairs or the sofas which were unoccupied. Dan says "We did very well today, everyone. I just think that we may need to be more coordinated if we are to catch the Gundalians off guard. We will then stand a chance against them."   
Spectra says "I think that we should be using our ability cards. Those which we have used today are only the start of what we can use against these people. Dan, can you share with us more information about the ability cards?" 

Dan says "I designed these ability cards with the idea of having powerful enemies to go up against. Exedra helped me understand that there is not only one language in which the Bakugan understands. Exedra can you explain this, please?"   
Exedra says "I remember the times before the Attribute worlds became separate. My teacher would communicate with me in a language I now know as Latin. The Ancient Bakugan will remember speaking in that language long before the humans discovered the language though I wonder if a Bakugan from Vestroia helped to create your language. Many of us still communicate in this language and so I had to explain this to Dan." 

Dan says "I already knew Latin anyway from the studies that I used to do at school. Runo would not remember since it was before I had met any of you. I did some research one time and had stumbled upon research done by a Roman in the 1st Century just after the conquest to take over land now known as England. The roman had discovered a Bakugan which at the time was only known as Mars. At that time, it was believed that the Gods had sent this Bakugan to help this individual. My mom speaks the occasional Occitan which is Old French and my dad occasionally speaks Latin." 

Shun says "I knew something about that since I can recall the times in which your parents would be discussing something and I would not be understanding a word but yet you did. I also remember a time when you spoke to Skyress and she responded to your questions."   
Keith says "Now I realise why some of these attacks are in unfamiliar languages to us Vestals at least. Helios responds well to them though and so I am happy to use them as long as Helios can put his trust in me."   
Helios says "I do trust you, Spectra. The issue is that the last time you spoke to me in the language, you began to glow a dark red colour. I found that odd many times." 

Dan says "I had the same reaction as Spectra when I did with either Apollonir, Drago and Nobilion."   
Nobilion says "I remember those times very well. You were very powerful even then even if you had not connected with a Darkus Bakugan yet."   
Spectra says "I am in the process of changing Helios from a Pyrus to a Darkus Bakugan."  
Dan says "Wow. I ask you to be careful about that. The process in which that involves can be stressful on both yours and Helios part. I know this from my experiences with other people." 

Spectra says "I should not have misjudged you, Dan. I forget how much of a good Brawler you actually are."   
Shun says "I never knew about this being honest. Dan, you did a lot during the time in which we had no contact with each other."   
Dan says bitterly "Yes I did. You did your thing and I did mine."   
Mylene says "Ouch. Talk about a rocky past."   
Shun says "You have no idea, Mylene. There are things which we both regret but I guess that our pasts come up in conversation often enough. I do not want to tell you all the reasons why Dan is still bitter about those times." 

Spectra says "Maybe one day, you two can tell us the story. Now though, I have a lot to think about. Many times we Vexos have misjudged you guys and now I see that there is so much that we do not know about you Brawlers."   
Ace says "Only now do you guys realise."   
Gus says " We have had obstacles before we had even begun to see that the Battle Brawlers were not our enemies."   
Baron says "You got that, Gus." 

Ace says "The Gundalians have gone for now but they will return. If we try and create the defences once again then we will have a fighting chance against them."   
Marucho says "That had been an idea of mine in the first place. We could get the Second Shield back online but we would require Drago to do that."   
Keith says "It would be worth a shot. The only issue is that we would need a decoy unit of sorts to distract the Gundalians while another team goes to the Second Shield."   
Baron says "Let us continue with this tomorrow. I know that everyone is tired." 

Baron walks off and Ace follows Baron. Gus says "That sounds like a most brilliant idea."   
Keith says "I agree." One by one the Vestals go to their rooms leaving Jake, Marucho, Shun and Dan in the room. Yuki had already gone to his room. Dan had not found it odd since he knew what Yuki would be going through. Jake says "There is a lot that we need to think about so that we can win this, dudes. There is a lot that is at stake."   
Marucho says "Bakugan Interspace is still in danger since there is nothing that we can do for now. We have to win this fight to free Bakugan Interspace from the Gundalians."   
Shun says "You two should go to sleep. Both of you have fought valiantly today against the Gundalians. Dan and I need to talk anyway. Go." 

Marucho says "Okay, Shun. Are you sure though?"   
Shun says "I am, Marucho. Please go now." Marucho leaves and Jake just stands there before leaving the other two Brawlers there alone. Dan looks around and sees no Marucho and no Jake. Dan says "What is it, Shun?"   
Shun says "We have to trust each other, Dan. I know that you have changed in the aftermath of us being separated for so long. We both did and now look at us. You are a fierce Brawler and I am lucky that we were able to forgive each other. You have always been there for me and now it is my turn to be there for you whenever you may need it." 

Dan says "You are a fierce Brawler too which is why many Brawlers compare us two since we are similar in many ways. The Ability Cards which I have created may not be enough to stop Dharak and Barodius even if Drago was at his full evolution. Maybe this will be my last fight as a Brawler unless we find a way of eliminating those Gundalian Brawlers once and for all. Ren is fighting on the wrong side. I just know it and so do you and Marucho. He is a Brawler even if he did not believe so."   
Shun says "Dan, you must think about the future." 

Dan says "I know but it is so very hard to focus on that. All I think about it defeating Dharak and saving the Universe from their grubby hands. There is so much at stake these days."   
Shun says "Dan, do not let this become your obstacle. We will defeat Dharak together no matter what as a team. No matter who decides that we are not meant to be together. Drago is a testament to that. Your bond with the Bakugan amazes even Skyress and Apollonir."   
Dan says "I will try and not be so pessimistic. We must win these fights until we can get Ren back from the Gundalians. He is our brother in arms. He must realise this and he will do so." 

Shun says "I would not expect anything less from you, Dan. We work together like we did when we had to battle Hydranoid and Masquerade."   
Dan says "I recognise that, Shun." The two sat next to each other since they had so much to discuss due to them being the leaders of the Bakugan Brawlers. Dan had always sought out Shun even when they had their Brawls. Everyone in their team had seen their connection and did not question it unless necessary. Shun could still remember the time when Dan had to fight him and their first-round went to Shun. Shun had to remind Dan that it was his destiny to fight Shun so that Drago could evolve once again. Now it was Shun reminding Dan again that there is a lot at stake so that Dan had that energy to carry on. Dan had to show everyone that he was not as weak and naive as he may have been in the past. Shun says to Dan "Nobody doubts you in this fight, Dan. We have to find a way of working as a team that is as big as ours. We have the Six attributes and we can show Dharak and Barodius who we truly are." 

Dan says "I know, Shun. I just have this uncertainty surrounding this whole fight in which we are now involved in."   
Shun says "I know, Dan. Let us go to sleep and continue with this in the morning."   
Dan says "I will stay out here a bit longer if you do not mind, Shun. You may go if you so wish." Shun says nothing as he continued to sit by Dan's side. The two were now at peace even if Dan still had doubts at this moment. Dan stared out the window and Shun knew what Dan was thinking about. Shun says "We will fight them. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us. Even Yuki. We have to support him in this." 

Dan says "Yes I know. Yuki is my brother and he must be struggling as he is having to face the fact that Ren, his lover, may not return to his side."   
Shun says "You were right though about those two back when we were on Earth. I guess that is how you knew that there had been something between Gus and Keith."   
Dan says "I know that, Shun. Yuki had told me a lot about his past and how his parents had been close to Ren's parents when both of their families had been cast into the darkness. Yuki did not have his Bakugan but he knew that he too had a forbidden power which would unlock when Ren is in trouble. I have seen it maybe a hint of it once before. It is how I knew." 


	19. The  Decoy Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is created so that the Gundalians will not suspect the Neathians of raising the Second Shield.

The Brawlers wake up the next morning and were ready to trick the Gundalians into a trap of their making. Dan says "The Twelve Orders?"   
Queen Serena says "Yes, they're the highest level of the Gundalian ruling class and headed, of course, by Emperor Barodius."  
Elright says "Let me introduce them to you." At this particular meeting where all of the Attribute Commanders, Dan, Fabia, Shun, Jake, Yuki and Marucho. Elright says "This is Pyrus Battler, Gil. He is a cold-blooded warrior who is displayed fearsome obedience to Emperor Barodius. His Bakugan is Pyrus Krakix." 

Keith says "Tough guy to face up against."   
Dan says "You can defeat him though. Through the use of combined attacks, you guys are easily able to overpower him."   
Shun says "Dan, focus!"   
Elright smiles and then says "Aquos Battler, Stoica. He is a mad man, whose personality flips from joker to ruthless savage in a blink of an eye. You never want to turn your backs on this one. His Bakugan is Aquos Lythirus." 

Marucho says "Ah! That is the one who me, Yuki and Mylene faced."   
Gemini says "He's just a wuss. Lythirus was not a match for myself, Luminaris and Aquos Tripod Theta."   
Yuki says "I've met him maybe twice and he was scared of myself. I never found out why. It looks like Dan's anger and frustration has fed into our Bakugan."   
Gemini says "No it is not that actually. Drago and I are connected and so it has nothing to do with Dan at all. Mind you though, he has the right attitude." 

Luminaris says "Barodius' reign if tyranny needs to end now. No matter what."   
Archon says "Everyone, relax. You guys are worst than Lord Apollonir and the other Ancient Warriors."   
Gemini says "Fair enough, Archon. Captain, you may continue with your explanation of who these people are. Forgive our intrusions."   
Elright says "I am happy for all of you Bakugan to share your opinions. It shows the bonds that you have with your Brawling Partners." 

Elright looks away from Gemini and the other Bakugan as he continues with this. Elright says "Ventus Battler, Airzel. Captain of the Gundalian forces, he is a student and protege of Gill's. He is also the scum who captured and interrogated me. His Bakugan is Ventus Strikeflier."   
Lync says "His Bakugan is deadly, I can tell you that for a fact. At least we will get our revenge on him and Strikeflier."   
Hawktor says "We will do so, Lync."   
Skyress says "I see that the two of you have bonded nicely. Good for you, King Lync of Vestal. You two are right though, we will get our revenge and make them pay for this." 

Ingram says "Even I have noticed how well they work as a team and you say that I am not perceptive enough."   
Skyress says "You know how it is with me. Once they are defeated, we will be more powerful than ever imagined."   
Dan says "Now I can tell that they have bonded to the Pyrus Attribute since neither Hawktor, Ingram or Skyress were like this before. I can tell that Archon and Drago have taken up some of the personalities that a Ventus Bakugan has which is amazing to see anyway." 

Oberus says "That can happen when a Bakugan is given a power boost and if they are bonded to two Attributes. Skyress is like Shun before all of this that has happened up to this point. The characteristics that the three would have before will have lessened in terms of their Ventus characteristic but they will have gained characteristics associated with Pyrus Bakugan. I too have undergone this change though not as much as the other three. They are a force to be reckoned with."   
Skyress says "Amazing. I do like this even if I am not supposed to." 

Ingram says "You would, Skyress."   
Elright says "Subterra Brawler, Nurzak. He is a Gundalian Elder who is served since the reign of the previous Emperor. He is also the wisest person in Gundalia. His Bakugan is Subterra Sabator."   
Gus says "We know not to underestimate him then."   
Gorem says "Sabator is a tough opponent but we harness the power of Subterra."   
Mira says "Yes. Yes, we indeed do, Gorem." 

Julie says "Yes."   
Dan says "Julie, glad to hear from you. I have to thank you for teaching Jake to choose a Brawling style as well as teaching him to battle as a true Subterra Brawler."   
Julie says "No problem, Dan. You taught me how to choose a Brawling style which is unique to me and it is only now that I indeed understand why you did so. A Subterra Brawler and their Bakugan work in harmony with the Earth not against it since we are the Earth. You are a fierce Brawler, Dan." 

Julie paused for a little moment as she recalled the memories of events in the past. She then says "It is why you are my friend."   
Dan says "It was the least that I could do for you. I knew about Billy and so had to make you trust me. You had that connection to Subterra even when we had met. You knew that I was a Pyrus and so understood why I was so impatient and full of a fiery attitude no matter the situation."   
Julie says "I remember, Dan. You got into arguments with Runo a lot but you would not get into those arguments with me or Alice or even Marucho. You had the occasional misunderstanding with Shun but the two of you made up."

Julie says "You understood me and so I had begun to trust you. Even when you went to New Vestroia, I still understood that your bond with Drago mattered to you. I know that without Drago, you were this unknown person and so had to help you in any way. You are still the fiercest warrior that I know."   
Dan says "Thank you, Julie."   
Elright says "Haos Battler, Kazarina. She is in charge or the Bakugan biological research sector. Rumours persist that she is conducting cruel experiments on living Bakugan. Her own Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl." 

Dan says "If those rumours are true then it may explain why they were able to brainwash those children from Bakugan Interspace. We need to win this now."   
Tigrerra says "We have to be careful not to be captured by Kazarina then."   
Baron says "I agree with you, Tigrerra. If any of our Bakugan are captured then there is no telling what she'll even do."   
Ace says "I agree with what you all are saying. We cannot let any of our Bakugan into their hands. Especially Drago, Archon, Courage and the Six Ancient Warriors." 

Runo says "I agree, Ace. We have to make sure that it does not happen. Dan, I forgive you for all of those arguments that the two of us have had. Now I get why you were always so determined and not willing to give up. In our battles together, you were always rash but yet it had changed after you went up against Masquerade for the third or fourth time. Your bond with Drago made me jealous of you but after you lost Drago to Spectra, I saw a whole other part of who you were as a person." 

Dan says "Even if you understand now, it does not change the fact that it was I who helped you to fight like a true Haos warrior. Tigrerra was like a sister to you, I can understand that. Drago and I were not just partners in battle. He was like a best friend, mentor and a brother to me."   
Runo says "Dan... I am so sorry."   
Dan says "Just don't, Runo. Just don't."   
Fabia says "Wow."   
Baron says "At least we are powerful enough to defeat Lumagrowl but she will come back for her revenge against us." 

Nemus says "Yes she will indeed come back for her revenge but we will show them."   
Ace says "We will be prepared for her and the others if they return. Runo, you may want to go now. Okay."   
Runo says "Okay." Runo switches off for now and Dan managed to calm himself down with the help from Shun. Shun stayed near Dan just in case something like this happened again. Shun says "Everyone let us focus for now."   
Dan says "Alright. We'll do it for you. Captain, you may continue with this."   
Elright says "Finally, Darkus Battler and Gundalian Emperor, Barodius. He may say very little, but trust me, he is insanely smart and equally devious. Barodius is pure evil. His Bakugan is Bakugan is Darkus Dharak." 

Dan says "Hey, those are the dudes we just fought."   
Drago says "The ones that disappeared."   
Queen Serena says " Those six Battlers and their Bakugan comprise the Twelve Orders. They're leading the attack on Neathia."   
Yuki says "Elright, you are forgetting one thing. There are also the Six Gundalian Agents but there was actually once Seven. I was the Seventh Agent of Gundalia but I departed from them once my brother Matthieu was killed by the Emperor by punishment for the mistakes which I had done." 

Dan says "Yuki, we can finish the Gundalians off and get vengeance for your brother who was innocent."   
Yuki says "I am ready to do my duty. No matter the cost to the Gundalians. I also have a connection to a forbidden power much like Ren Krawler and his Bakugan Linehalt have."   
Archon says "Ah that forbidden power. I wondered why I could sense that within you and Gemini."   
Courage says "Me too. There is much that is confusing about young Yuki here."   
Dan says "Focus on this, later on, you guys." 

Aranaut says "Their forces have already breached the Second defence shield."   
Fabia says "That means that the remaining line of defence is the third security shield. If that fails, then we're finished."   
Dan says "Don't worry, Queen Serena. We are not going to let that happen. We've got to get the Second Shield back up and right now."   
Shun says "But how do we do that, guys."   
Marucho says "Shouldn't we concentrate on the third shield?" 

Dan says "Hmm...."   
Elright says "If we can make it through Sector D, and can find the Second Shield generator, maybe we can jump-start it. But we'll need a powerful source of energy to do that."   
Drago says "Something powerful like the Element that's inside of me."   
Elright says "Yes, that would definitely do the trick, but unfortunately, to get there, we'd have to go through the front-line. We will be at a horrible disadvantage. I just don't know."   
Jake says "Come on, dude. I thought you were the head of the Neathian Army." 

Jake was almost panicking. He then says "You've got to have some kind of plan in your back pocket, right? Otherwise, the Gundalians are gonna cream us."   
Coredem says "Chill out, Jake." An alarm then starts to go off making everyone rigid. They knew what this meant and were afraid to fight once again even if they had to. Both Shun and Dan say "Huh?"   
A soldier says "Captain Elright. Sensors are picking up signals from three Gundalian ships on the move in Sector D." Everyone gasps loudly as the soldier mentions this.   
Jake says "I told you guys they were coming." 

A Castle Knight says "Sir, we have a visual." The ships come up on the screen and Fabia knew whose ships they were. Fabia had to remain focused so that she could hear the plan. Fabia says "Those ships belong to Stoica, Kazarina and Airzel."   
Hawktor says "Let them come."   
Coredem says "Yeah, we're ready for them."   
Aranaut says "We won't let them crack the third shield."   
Marucho says "Hey, I have an idea, guys."   
Elright says "Huh?" 

Marucho says "While the lead ships advance, we sneak around behind them and fire up the Second Shield and cut off their reinforcements."   
Fabia says "Huh?"   
Jake says "What are you talking about, Maruch?"   
Marucho says "The main unit of the Castle Knights will attack the three Gundalian ships, giving the appearance that it's our main offensive, so all of their focus, will be on us. Meanwhile, a breakaway unit will get to the Second Shield generator, then we will jump-start it, guys." 

Shun says "So, then we're talking about using a decoy."   
Marucho says "Yup."   
Elright says "Their dimensional sensors might pick us up during the transport. So we can't risk teleporting there. The safest way for us to get there will be to walk through the jungle."   
Fabia says "Guys, I should go. I know that jungle like the back of my hand."   
Marucho says "Awesome. Dan, you and Drago need to go too, since we will need the Element to kick-start the generator. Got it?" 

Dan says "Yeah, we're totally ready for a rumble in the jungle. Bring it on."   
Drago says "Let's do it."   
Shun says "We'll go too."   
Hawktor says "Yeah, you can use the backup."   
Baron says "I will stay with Marucho and Captain Elright. What are you going to do Mylene? Yuki?"   
Mylene says "We are going to stay with Marucho if he accepts us."   
Marucho says "Let us do this, guys." 

Spectra says "I too will stay with Marucho."   
Linus says "I will join Marucho as well. It is the least that I can do for the Brawler who helped to bring Neo back to me."   
Lync says "I will stay with Marucho."   
Ace says "I will go with Dan and Shun. What about you, Shadow? Gus? Mira?"   
Shadow says "I will stay with Marucho." 

Mira says "I will stay with Marucho and Jake."   
Gus says "I will stay here with Marucho as well. Be safe you guys."   
Dan says "We will do so. We only ask the same of you. Let us do this, everyone. Remember to have your earpieces on as we will communicate with them." Captain Elright saw a true Leader in front of him and not just an ordinary Castle Knight. This is what had made him respect Dan and the other Battle Brawlers since they operated in a very different way to any other group who he has worked with in the past. 

Shun stood by Dan's side which almost signified the bond that those two Brawlers had with each other. Jake shook hands with Dan and Shun first of all since he was ready to fight for Neathia and he was ready to prove that he is indeed a true Battle Brawler. Those who were part of the main group shook hands with the breakaway group after Jake had finished. This was almost strange to Elright but he then understood that they worked as a team and so if they were separated then they would do this to wish each other the best of luck in this huge Battle which was to come. Ace hugged Baron tightly and Baron returned the hug since he knew how sentimental Ace could get if the two of them are separated. 

Everyone knew which group Volt would be in and so no one bothered to ask him anyway. Volt would fight with the other Brawlers against the bulk of the Gundalian forces. That was what made everyone proud. Fabia says to Baron "We will look out for Ace but we only ask the same from you all. Watch each other's backs and battle with all your might."   
Baron says "We will do so and we know that Dan will do so since he is our main leader. Good luck everyone."   
Dan says "Thank you, Baron. We wish you luck on your quest. Remember to keep in contact with us when you can do so. Show them what true Brawlers you all are. That is all I ask." 

Ace says "Good luck, Brawlers. Where are the Ancients?"   
Apollonir says "Some of us have split to be with the others. For example, Frosch is with the main group as is Clayf and Lars Lion. I, Exedra and Oberus are staying with you guys."   
Oberus says "To our warriors, we give you a power boost to help you in this battle. Frosch, Clayf and Lars we wish you the best of luck."   
Frosch says "We ask you the same, Oberus. Protect your Attributed chosen Warrior and Dan Kuso. We will protect our Chosen Attribute Warriors."

Apollonir says "Keith, I know that you are transferring your Helios from Pyrus to Darkus but we are giving you the power to still be able to control Pyrus while fighting as a Darkus Brawler."   
Spectra says "We thank you, Apollonir and Exedra. Look after Shun and Dan for me. Those two are our leaders which may be why you are staying with him. Bring victory and the Second Shield up."   
Exedra says "We will do so, Spectra. You are a fierce Brawler much like Dan is. There are similarities between the two of you but not that many." 

Yuki says "Dan. Shun. I wish the two of you good luck in this battle which we are about to go into."   
Dan says "You too, Yuki. Fight with all your might, brother."   
Shun says "Good luck, brother. Win this."   
Yuki says "Good luck brothers. Till we meet again."   
Dan says "Till the sun shines on us once more."   
Shun says "Till the forces have retreated from the battle." The two knew that this battle could decide what was to happen shortly and so knew that everyone on both sides would be fighting with everything that they had. No matter what. 

Marucho says "Sounds like a good plan."   
Queen Serena says "It's a brilliant plan, Marucho. Already, you have proven what a gift you are to Neathia."   
Marucho says "Aw, gee, it was nothing."   
Dan says "Okay, now that we know who's doing what, pitter-patter." Everyone nods their head before they all make their necessary arrangements. There is a lot that they have to do but they see the point that it needs to be done for the safety of Neathia. Elright knew that he was going to fight and so had a purpose. Dan hands everyone their own ability cards and they nod to Dan. 

Dan says "These are for your Bakugan. They are the new ability cards which I wanted to give to you a while ago but had been so nervous about this. Use them to the best of your ability. I wish you all luck in this present time."   
Shun says "Yes, let us do this. Everyone we go at once. Prepare for the battle that is to come and now we are going to fight with everything that we have got."   
Dan says "Nothing will stop us now. Are we ready for this?"   
Everyone says "Yeah!!!" Captain Elright nods to Dan before the others did the same except for Shun who had grabbed one of Dan's hands. 

Ace held Baron's hand as well and Gus did the same with Spectra. Everyone now had a purpose for this fight. Yuki held the hope that he could be reunited with Ren once again and finally release the hidden power which was inside of his spirit. The plan was soon put into action with the main forces being in position. Elright says "Okay then, Captain Marucho, I think it's time we all followed your lead on this one, sir."   
Marucho says "Uh, what?! Ah!" Marucho had been shocked as soon as Captain Elright had said that to him. He looked between Jake and Captain Elright multiple times before Jake says "Come on, little Maruch, you're a natural. We'll all be right behind you, dude." 

Spectra says "You are a good leader, Marucho. Dan knows this as does everyone else. Trust your instincts and I will be here by your side."   
Yuki says "I have told you stories about leaders who were once just like you till they found their inner Courage. You may be an Aquos Bakugan Brawler but yet you have the heart of a mighty lion who's roar echos all around us."   
Marucho says "Thank you, guys. Dan, have you got anything to add?"   
Dan says "If I did, you would either thank me or hate me. You have always been a key player in the Battle Brawlers. Remember that, Marucho." 

Marucho says "I do not know how to be as strong as you, Dan."   
Dan says "You do not always have to be strong, Marucho. As long as you have friends and teammates who you can rely upon to support you when you need it the most. Everyone around you has been in that situation multiple times. Especially myself but it is how you overcome your fears and doubts that will demonstrate a good leader. You have strategy and knowledge on your side which is why I trust you to tell me about ability cards which I have not heard of before. As an Aquos, you can help calm conflicts if they arise." 

Marucho says "I know that one. Especially when I could calm the conflicts that you had with both Shun and Runo."   
Dan says "Yes, Marucho. You are a Bakugan Brawler and my friend. If we believe in you then it is because we know that you can do this. Work hard and this is the reward which you deserve. You were the one to give us the means to work together as a team since you are the technological genius among the Earthling Battle Brawlers. Remember that we are here when you will need us. I am always on earpiece when you need me." 

Shun says "No matter what, Marucho. You will always have us here to help you since you are our friend and teammate. Brawlers stick together no matter what."   
Marucho says "Thank you, Dan. Shun. If you have faith in me then I will have faith in myself." Marucho knew what both Shun and Dan had been on about. Marucho had to believe so that they will be victorious in fighting the Gundalians until their plan works out. Marucho nods to Jake and the Captain smiles as he knew that Marucho was ready. Marucho says "I guess. Okay, Castle Knights, let us go." One by one the Castle Knights bring out their Bakugan. 

Spectra says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Pyrus Helios."   
Helios says "I am ready to crush them, Spectra."   
Gus says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Premo Vulcan. Rise Subterra Dyroid."   
Vulcan says "Let us do this."   
Dryoid says "I agree on this one, Vulcan."  
Mira says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Come on out Subterra Wilda. Rise Subterra Hammer Gorem." 

Gorem says "Bring it on, Gundalians."   
Wilda says "I am ready for this, Gorem. Mira, let us win this for Julie and our other Brawlers."   
Yuki says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Aquos Lumino Dragonoid. Rise Aquos Ultimatum Siege!"   
Gemini says "I am ready to show them who we are. Luminaris?"   
Luminaris says "You know it, Gemini. I am always ready for a fight like this."   
Yuki says "Let us do this, you two." 

Mylene says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Aquos Tripod Theta. Rise Ancient Vestroian Warrior, Frosch. Rise Aquos Elico."   
Elico says "I am ready for this. How about you guys?"   
Theta says "I am ready for this, Elico. Glad to be able to speak once more."   
Frosch says "A gift from me to you, Theta."   
Shadow says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Darkus Hades. Rise Darkus Alpha Hydranoid." 

Hades says "Let us show them who they messed with. I am ready for this. Hydranoid are you ready?"   
Hydranoid says "I am always ready. To fight for the Battle Brawlers. As well as for the Planets that we call home."   
Hades says "Good. That is very good. We are two Darkus Dragonoids against a lot of brainwashed humans and terrifying Bakugan. Let us show them who is mightier and to be scared of."   
Hydranoid says "Of course we will. There is no honour among those Gundalians. Even if there was fear controls them." 

Lync says "That is our aim, you guys. Justice for all those people who have suffered under his reign of terror and who have long wanted to be here under safe hands."   
Yuki says "I know people who had a strong dislike towards the Emperor and so they will go to safe places when we know that the war is over. No one is safe not while he rules Gundalia."   
Spectra says "That is why we are here to end his evil reign if possible, Yuki. If not then all hope for the Gundalians is lost. We believe that there is hope though. No matter how bad the situation is." 

Jake says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Ancient Vestroian Warrior Clayf!"   
Marucho says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Aquos Preyas. Rise Aquos Preyas Angelo. Rise Aquod Preyas Diablo. Rise Aquos Elfin."  
Preyas says "Bring it on, Marucho!"   
Angelo says "I agree with you, brother."   
Diable says "Let us show them who's King of this Roost!"  
Preyas says "We will have our turn. Don't you two worry."

Baron says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Haos Nemus. Rise Haos Tigrerra. Rise Haos Ancient Vestroian Warrior Lars Lion."   
Nemus says "Bring it on, Baron. We will bring Victory in this."   
Tigrerra says "Let us do this, Nemus. Lars Lion. No matter what, we are the true Haos Brawlers."   
Lars Lion says "I agree, Tigrerra. Nemus. Let us show them who we are. I am going to give you two a power boost now." 

Volt says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Rise Haos Brontes."   
Brontes says "I am more than ready for this."   
Lync says "I knew that you would be here in the battle, Volt. Not many of them believed me."   
Dan says "Come on, Lync. You know that some of us do not know how you two know each other so well."   
Shun says "Lync, show them why you are a Ventus Brawler."   
Lync says "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Rise Ventus Atmos. Rise Ventus Altair."   
Atmos says "I am ready to show them why you are a fierce Brawler."   
Altair says "Me too, Atmos. Me too." 

Marucho says "Aw, man."   
Jake says "Hey, isn't that your buddy Airzel?"  
Elright says "Yes, and the one beside him is Mason Brown."   
Marucho says "Isn't he on Ren's team?"   
Elright says "It's all the same."   
Jake says "Dude, he is all kinds of ugly underneath his disguise."   
Marucho says "Okay everyone, you all know what's at stake here. So let's give it all we've got." 

Jake says "Let's Brawl."   
Elright says "I know that you want payback from Airzel, but you can't let that cloud your judgement, Captain Elright."   
Spectra says "I should know all about that personally."   
Baron says "Most of us do. We are a Team now. All for one, guys."   
Elright says "It won't." Marucho and Jake suddenly move away.   
Marucho says "Gate card, set. Okay, Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Akwimos!"   
Akwimos says "Cool is the rule." 

Mason says "Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand! Rise Subterra Avior!"   
Jake says "Now Coredem. Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand!"   
Coredem says "I hope you creeps are ready for a thrashing."   
Mason says "Ability activate! Long Hercules!"   
Jake says "Marucho!"   
Marucho says "Let us see how you like this! Ability Activate. Blue Defence!"   
Yuki says "Ability Activate. Aquos Drain!" Akwimos forms a shield around himself and Coredem while Gemini absorbs the power which she takes from Avior and then the power transfers to the other Bakugan. 

Akwimos says "Catch the wave, suckers." The shield makes it so that Akwimos' and Coredem's power goes up by 300Gs and the shield stays intact as Avior attacks. Avior says "I'm going to tear your little playhouse down."   
Airzel says "We need to win this for us and Master Gill."   
Strikeflier says "Relax. Their punny bubble is going to burst any second now." Marucho clenches his teeth slightly as he sees the attack coming. Jake had to act quickly to help Marucho. Jake says "Hold tight, little Maruch! Ability Activate. Hammer Blow!" Coredem hits Avior once the shield burst and Gus smirks to himself as did Mira since they helped train Jake and have done that with Pride. 

Mason says "Why you...!"   
Strikeflier says "Perhaps Mason was a poor choice to be part of this."   
Airzel says "He'll pull it out. Otherwise, he'll face the same fate as Sid and he's probably well aware of it too."   
Mason says "Now, Avior, ability activate. Volting cage!" Soon enough both Akwimos and Coredem were trapped and they lose 300Gs. Mason says "Time to show Airzel I'm hardcore too. Battle Gear boost!"   
Avior says "Time for you cupcakes to get iced, Gundalian style."   
Mason says "Battle Gear ability activate. Lashor Heavy Striker!" 

Jake says "Dude is chafing me!"   
Marucho says "Gate Card, open! Power Depth!"   
Akwimos says "Surf's up." He swims under the water and then comes out. He says "And let us curl! I am the king of H2O. Anyone who faces me is all wet!"   
Jake says "That's what I'm talking about, Akwimos!"   
Marucho says "Jake, be careful, watch out for the blowback."   
Jake says "Huh?"   
Avior says "Rip this!" 

Akwimos chuckles as Avior's attack was absorbed. Avior says "What the..."   
Stirkeflier says "Mason never saw that water attack coming. Want to revise your opinion on him."   
Marucho says "Let us kick this up a notch. Brawlers, now!" Everyone taps on their computer and they bring out their Battle Gears. They knew that they had to win this battle so that their distraction can work. Strikeflier says "Mason's in trouble. Look at those Brawlers!"   
Airzel says "I should have listened when Barodius told me that the Brawlers had brought their Allies to Neathia."   
Strikeflier says "Never late than ever." 

Their computers summon their Battle Gears. Marucho's computer says "Ready, Gigarth." Once all the Battle Gear has been summoned, everyone says "Battle Gear Boost!"   
Akwimos says "Aw, yeah!"   
Airzel says "So then, we're using Battle Gear, are we?"   
Strikeflier says "Let's do it!"   
Airzel says "Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Strikeflier!"   
Marucho says "We gotta keep this going for Dan."   
Jake says "Yeah, yeah, I know."   
Marucho says "Let's hit them again!"   
Jake says "Yes!" 

Spectra says "If those two attack together then you two are done for!"   
Yuki says "They will have us by their side."   
Mason says "You guys are really starting to annoy me."   
Avior says "Okay, Mason, let's finish this for good." Avior goes to where Coredem is and says "This time when I hit you, you'd better stay down. Because it's really going to hurt."   
Jake says "Battle Gear ability activate. Rock Hammer Neo Blaster." Avior is hit and starts to fall. Avior says "I can't believe they got me with a direct hit!"   
Mason says "Avior!" 

Strikeflier goes into Akwimos' water bubble which shocked many people. Akwimos says "Huh?"   
Strikeflier says "Let's try this again underwater."   
Akwimos says "Yo, dude, did you not hear what I said earlier? No one beats me in the water. You got it?"   
Airzel says "It's time to put your money where your mouth is."   
Marucho says "Be careful Akwimos, he's dangerous."   
Akwimos says "Aw, yeah, don't sweat it."   
Airzel says "Ability activate. Skill capture!" 

Akwimos says "What was that?"   
Strikeflier says " That was me taking on Coredem's Hammer Blow's ability."  
Coredem says "But how?"   
Airzel says "Strikeflier has the ability to absorb his opponent's abilities and then mirror them."   
Strikeflier says "Too bad for you." He hits Akwimos which sends him flying. He then says "Okay big-shot, let's see what you've got." 

Akwimos says "Oh, I'll show you what I've got. Step right up. Come on, let's go, let's go. You want some of this?"   
Marucho says "Battle Gear ability activate. Gigarth Hydrizer!"   
Akwimos says "Yeah, that's it! This ability takes us to Level Two. All right, get ready to fall!"   
Yuki says "Battle Gear ability activate. Trident Mourne! Soula Stream!"   
Mylene says "Battle Gear ability activate. Aquamarine slasher! Dracontium Aquos!"   
Preyas says "It is time, Marucho."   
Marucho says "Battle Gear ability activate! Triple nodium escapade! Flamma Aquos! Worshipium Light." 

Spectra says "Well done, Marucho. Dan, I can finally applaud you on this achievement which you have created finally."   
Dan says "I am glad that you can agree on this with me, Spectra. I still have so much to show you but we must win our battles which are to come. Marucho, I am glad that you like the Battle Gear abilities that I have come up with for Preyas and his evolutions."   
Marucho says "They are brilliant thanks for that, Dan. You are a brilliant creator for this. You need to create some good Gate Cards to combat this though." 

Dan says "I have done so. Look inside your pack and you will find them all. I have added them so that you can fight them with Aquos, Haos, Pyrus and Darkus attacks if needed."   
Preyas says "At least you are identifying that some of us have the ability to change attributes."   
Dan says "It was only after I saw you morph from Aquos to Darkus that I realised that there are Bakugan like you who can change their attributes. I also remember when Ace told me about Elico and then I saw Elfin. There is so much that I have learned just from being around everyone." 

Jake says "Is that a similar story for everyone then, Dan?"   
Dan says "Actually it is in a way. Some of your Bakugan will have connections to the Ancients who you descend from but this way you can ensure your victory."  
Spectra says "A good plan indeed, Dan. That means that we must be careful when using our new attacks. It does not mean though that we can not use them in any way. Use them against powerful enemies and when you are certain that victory will be yours and yours alone. Does everyone understand?"   
Everyone says "Yes!" 

Akwimos fires at Strikeflier and then hears Airzel say "You're nothing more than a bunch of amateurs. Ability activate. Burst fry!"   
Akwimos says "Ow! Hey that's hot, dude."   
Marucho says "Akwimos!"  
Strikeflier says "You're about to get flushed like a toilet." Airzel knew then that he had to create the Battle Gear. Airzel says "Battle Gear boost!"   
Jake says "Still nothing from the second shield team. Keep fighting."   
Akwimos says "Cool is the rule!" 

Airzel says "Battle Gear ability activate. Battle Turbine! This is tedious. Your defeat is imminent. Give up and let us get on with taking down the third security shield once and for all. " The attacks from Coredem and Akwimos were disabled as Strikeflier attacks were stronger. Both Akwimos and Coredem lost Gs as their levels went down to 400Gs and 300Gs. Their life force was now at 40%. Mason says "I'm not going down as Sid did. Got it."   
Avior says "I hear you. So let's finish this now and take the Emperor a victory."   
Mason says "Gate card set! Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand!"   
Jake says "Let us send these losers packing. Coredem, Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand!"   
Coredem says "Oh, yeah." 

Marucho says "Come on, Dan, what's happening? Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand!"   
Airzel says "Why haven't I seen Dan Kuso yet? Something seems off here. Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand!"   
Yuki says "Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand! Go Gemini! Luminaris!"   
Mason says "Gate card open! Enemy down!" Coredem, Akwimos and Luminaris were all affected by the Gate Card but yet Gemini was not affected. Marucho says "Akwimos, you've got to hang on just a little bit longer."   
Jake says "You too, Coredem."   
Yuki says "Ability activate. Moonlight lake!" 

Everyone watches in shock as another Aquos Bakugan enters the field. Strikeflier knew who this was and so says "We better watch out, Airzel. That is Ancient Aquos Bakugan Merlina!"   
Frosch says "Lady Merlina! Are you ready for this!"   
Merlina says "Long have I waited for a chance like this to be mine!"   
Marucho says "Hello, Lady Merlina. My name is Marucho. Nice to meet your acquaintance."   
Merlina says "Ah the legendary Aquos Soldier who had been chosen by Frosch here."   
Marucho says "You have heard of me?" 

Merlina says "Even in the Ancient Bakugan Realm, we hear a lot about Vestroia. I have been watching you for a long time along with your friends."   
Marucho says " Have you heard of Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami?"   
Merlina says "Ah the two chosen Dual Attribute Warriors. Yes, I have heard of them both. Particularly Dan Kuso since he is the warrior with the Dragonoid known as Drago. Drago is like the original Dragonoid of Pyrus and so yes I have heard of them both. Hades, you must change your name to something other than Hades." 

Hades says "My name is now Darkus Thanatos."   
Merlina says "A fitting name for a Darkus warrior."   
Mylene says "We are ready to help you fight them."   
Merlina says "I do not need ability cards although I see that Marucho has one that is glowing as do you and Yuki Zumo. That is me giving you the power of the Ancients."   
Yuki says "You know me then?"   
Merlina says "Yes I do, young Gundalian warrior. You are the fabled warrior who has a forbidden power embedded within yourself." 

Merlina looks at Strikeflier and he looks away from her as if he knew that she was one of the most powerful Aquos Bakugan in existence. Merlina says "I know what you are thinking, Marucho. I am here to help you in this battle and maybe I will be here when you need me."   
Mylene says "Thank you, Lady."   
Merlina says "Ability activate. River flood!"   
Strikeflier says "What the? Why can I not move?"   
Merlina says "This ability paralyses you and stops you and your companion from attacking us. How do you like that?" 

Marucho says "Amazing!"   
Airzel says "Ability activate. Diamond wind!"   
Marucho says "Ability activate. Heal Blue. Cool's the rule, babe."   
Yuki says "Ability activate. Aquos Drain! Ability Activate. Hydromancer!"   
Merlina says "Ability activate. Atlantia surge!" Their power increases and their opponent's power decreases slightly. Strikeflier saw all of the Energy bodies and was shocked to say the very least. Strikeflier says "Why won't they just go down."   
Airzel says "Try this! Ability activate. Stun out!" 

Jake says "Oh, no, that's bad! Ability activate! Slaying Axia."   
Strikeflier says "That kid is annoyingly good."   
Mason says "I'm getting really sick of this. Ability activate. Long Hercules."   
Marucho thinks to himself "I don't know if we can keep this up much longer. I hope Dan is almost done. " He then had a most brilliant idea. Marucho says "Akwimos, this is the last one."   
Merlina says "Bring it on."   
Akwimos says "Sweet!"   
Marucho says "Ability activate. Elemental Blue!" 

Merlina says "Ability activate. Skyline Aquamanica!"   
Akwimos says "We're calling it a day, kid, and declaring this battle a draw."   
Avior says "What?!"   
Strikeflier says "Huh?! What's happening?"   
Airzel says "Strikeflier, where are you?" Crystals then start to form and everyone's Bakugan returns to them. Marucho says "Come on, Jake, we should split while they're distracted."   
Jake says "You bet."   
Strikeflier says "I'm frozen. Can't... move." 

Avior says "No one turns me into a popsicle."   
Mason says "Avior!"   
Jake says "Way to put him on ice, Maruch. Think Dan will be in the clear now?"   
Marucho says "I don't know, but I sure hope so. We got to keep our fingers crossed. Dan hasn't let us down yet. "   
Yuki says "He won't do that, Marucho. Spectra. Did all the Brawlers get out safely?"   
Spectra says "Yes, they all did."   
Marucho says "Good job." 


	20. The Secret Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the events of the episode Secret Switch and in this battle you all see another Ancient Bakugan enter the field.

Dan wondered through the vast jungle with Shun and Fabia. Dan soon says to Fabia "Please tell me we're getting close." Dan sighs as he was tired.   
Aranaut says "We're not far. Hopefully, Marucho and the others are keeping the Gundalians busy."   
Drago says "Don't worry about Marucho, he's got our backs."   
Shun says "Even so, he won't be able to hold off their forces forever. We need to keep moving."   
Fabia says "All right then. This way, guys." 

Dan says "All right."   
Shun says "Great." You could tell that Shun was concerned for Dan since he knew that Dan was very tired. Shun says quietly to Dan "Are you okay?"   
Dan says very quietly "I shall be once we get this Second shield back up."   
Shun says "That much we can agree on. This whole Gundalian thing has confounded the rest of us." Dan knew that none of them could give up even if there was much at stake. They had to restart the Second Security Shield. No matter what. Dan says "Why are we stopping?"   
Hawktor says "Don't you see the giant lake in front of you?" 

Dan says "Come on, dude. What is the big deal? Don't you remember? We can walk on water here. "   
Shun says "I'm not sure this is the same as the Sacred Spring."   
Dan says "Come on. As long as we're pure of heart, we'll be fine. Pure of heart!"   
Fabia says "It's just a regular lake!"   
Dan says "Huh? Whoa! Almost there, almost there, almost there!"   
Fabia says "But how is he?" 

Dan says "And once again, parkour... saves the day!" Dan had managed to reach the other side while the others were in shock. Shun says "I think I'll try something else." Shun throws the grappling hook and swings to the other side. Hawktor says "Well, that was a very impressive way of crossing the river."   
Dan says "Thanks!"   
Drago says "He was talking to Shun."   
Shun says "You ready, Fabia?"

Dan says "Drago, I knew that one. Hawktor was also referring to me as well."   
Fabia says "Thanks." She too crosses the river without a hitch at all.   
Ace says "Wait for me!" Ace manages to jump to the other side making everyone there proud. They knew that they were the only Brawlers to do this and so hoped that everything was going alright for the others. Ace says "I think I deserve the extra points."   
Dan says "Not bad. We all made it across, but I think I get extra points for style." 

Fabia says "You wish." Dan smiles at Shun and Shun just shakes his head at Dan's actions. Shun knew that Dan had not been kidding when he had done that. Shun says "Good work, Dan."   
They continue onwards and Fabia says "Guys, make sure you watch out for blooming Buttercups." Dan accidentally steps on a vine of sorts.   
Dan says "What's a Blooming Buttercup?"   
Fabia says "Well, Dan, well they're --" Fabia gasps as Dan is caught by a Blooming Buttercup. 

Dan says "Ah!"   
Fabia says "They're a species of giant carnivorous flowers that grow here."   
Shun says "You mean like that one?"   
Dan says "What a stupid name, for a man-eating plant!"   
Fabia says "Wait, hold on, Dan." Shun sees a plant and uses his speed to kick the Carnivorous plant in the mouth. Dan hated this very much as he usually was the one to be in bad situations. Dan says "Absolutely no overgrown weed is gonna have me for lunch! Ah, Shun?"   
Shun says "Time to run for it." All the group run for it away from the Blooming Buttercups. 

Dan says "Do me a favour next time and warn me before I step on something that might eat me, okay?"   
Fabia says "What for? You handled that really well. I'd even give you extra points for style."   
Dan says "Yeah, yeah."   
Drago says "Fabia says the generator is just over that ridge."   
Dan says "Awesome. The sooner I get out of this stinkin' jungle, the happier I'll be." Gusts of wind and a large shadow pass over the group of four. Dan says "What's going on here?"   
Shun says "Gundalians." 

Stoica and Jesse teleport near the group and Stoica starts to laugh maniacally. Stoica says "We found you."   
Fabia says "It's Stoica!"   
Dan says "And Jesse!"   
Shun says "Play it cool. They don't know what we're after."   
Stoica says "Our comrades on the frontlines suspected your forces might be a decoy. Looks like they were right, so now the real question is what are you really doing out here?"   
Jesse says "Tell us. What is your motivation?" 

Dan says "This stinks. We're so close."   
Fabia says "Relax, Dan. We still have one trick left. It's time we use the secondary decoy strategy, okay?"   
Dan says "It's all on you there, pal." Dan raises his hand upwards which was the signal for them to initiate the signal. Shun raises his hand upwards as well before he nods to Dan and he says "Fight hard. "   
Fabia says "Hmm." Shun manages to swap Hawktor and Archon for Drago before he disappears from the Gundalians. Shun had been quiet as he did so which made the Gundalians confused. Stoica says "What?" 

Jesse says "Huh?" They then saw Shun behind them before he disappears once again. Jesse says "We lost a cast member."   
Stoica says "Yeah, yeah. Who cares? We will have our hands full enough with the other two. If the little coward wants to run, then let him. He will have his own teammates to deal with after we defeat them. Out with it, Brawlers. Tell us the real reason you're wondering around the Neathian Jungle."   
Dan says " Oh, we were just looking for some Gundalian cockroaches to stomp."   
Stoica says "My, my, my. Aren't you a cocky little boy?" 

Dan become enraged at that comment and it was Ace and Fabia who had to quell Dan's anger. Fabia says "Wait, hold on. These guys are ours first, Dan."   
Aranaut says "Yes. I have a score to settle with Plitheon on behalf of the Castle Knights."   
Plitheon says "You're a real glutton for punishment, Aranaut. When will you realise you've no chance of beating me."   
Aranaut says "Now who's the cocky one?"   
Stoica says "Well, this should be interesting. Go and get him, Jesse!" 

Ace says "I will battle with you Dan as will Percival. Are Apollonir and Exedra joining the battle too?"   
Dan says quietly "Yes they are, Ace. Hawktor will be there too. Let us show them why I am a Brawler not to be messed with no matter the Attribute that I Brawl with."   
Jesse says "Gate Card, set! And now the curtain rises on our first act. Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Piltheon."   
Plitheon says "Get ready to feel some pain."   
Fabia says "Here we go. Bakugan roll! Bakugan stand! Rise Haos Aranaut!" 

Aranaut says "The Castle Knights will be avenged. Victory will be ours, Princess!"   
Both Jesse and Fabia say "Ability activate."   
Fabia says "Mirage up!"  
Jesse says "Zone Verde!"   
Plitheon says " Come on, tough guy!"   
Aranaut says "This is going to be fun!" Attack after attack came as both Plitheon and Aranaut strike at each other. Aranaut says "Hold on. Where did you go?"   
Plitheon says "Now you see me. Now you don't." 

Stoica says "Wow. I'm having trouble keeping up with the action."   
Lythirus laughs before saying "They don't look so fast to me."   
Fabia says "Ability activate. Mirage fist!" Aranaut's power changes to 1400Gs and Plitheons' decreases to a mere 700Gs. Plitheon knew that he could easily get his revenge. Plitheon says "You'll pay for that."   
Aranaut says "You sure? It looks like you're finished to me."   
Plitheon says "Don't be so sure."   
Jesse says "All right, Gate Card open! Ansamon Judgement!" 

Aranaut says "What is happening?"   
Jesse says "The command card Ansamon judgement leads all Bakugan who aren't Ventus to their demise. Surrender to the slumber." Aranaut grunts as he loses power rapidly.   
Fabia says "No, Aranaut!" Plitheon kept on attacking Aranaut time after time.   
Stoica says to Dan "Watch out, Dan! Once Jesse's done with Fabia, I'll be taking your precious Drago as well."   
Fabia says "Ability activate! Valkyrie Vest!" Aranaut manages to slash the Command Gate card through the ability that Fabia had just activated. 

Skyress somehow got summoned into the field and she says "Ability Activate. Icarus flight." Plitheon was shocked to see the majestic bird in the field of battle. Along with the power increase to Aranaut, another Ancient Bakugan was summoned. Stoica and Lythirus were shocked to discover that it was the Bakugan known as Icarus who was in battle. Stoica says "How? No one has ever managed to summon him before."   
Skyress says "That is for the Brawlers to know and for you to be defeated finally. Icarus, are you ready to show them who you are?"   
Icarus says "Yes I am, Skyress. I now see why you are a perfect choice for the Brawlers." 

Icarus looks at Plitheon and with one attack, Plitheon loses a 100Gs of power. Skyress says "It is good to see you, Dan. Brilliant show if I do say so myself. I am here to help you."   
Dan says "Bring it on, Skyress. Let them see your true self."   
Jesse says to Fabia "What?!"   
Fabia says "I've just destroyed your Gate Card, which means that Aranaut's power has returned normal."   
Skyress says "Along with a power boost from us."   
Plitheon says "Come on, Jesse!"

Jesse says "Ability Activate. Drake twister!"   
Plitheon says "Let's take a spin!"   
Aranaut says "Let us go with the flow! Princess!"   
Fabia says " Ability activate. Spiral Glowdown!" Aranaut was able to defeat Plitheon once Fabia activated that ability. Fabia had to have faith in Aranaut so that they could win this. Skyress says "The power of the bond between Aranaut and yourself enabled you to win the battle, Princess."   
Dan says "Much like you and Shun at one point, Skyress."   
Skyress says "Yes. Much like myself and Shun." 

Aranaut laughs and says "Score one for the Castle Knights!"   
Dan says "Nice one, Fabia!"   
Stoica says "So, Dan, are you ready to fight me yet?" Skyress turned back into sphere form and Courage appears on Dan's shoulders once more. Courage says "When that happens, make sure that Exedra, Apollonir and myself are brought out."   
Dan says to Courage "I will do so, Courage. Icarus, I thank you for the help."   
Icarus says "You are very welcome, Dan Kuso of Earth. I am here to stay for now. Skyress will use the ability only if she has to do so." 

Dan says "This is awesome. Will it be the very same for Shun then?"   
Icarus says "Yes. Yes, it will be the same for him too."  
Fabia says "Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Come on, Aranaut! Let us hit 'em hard again! "  
Aranaut says "With pleasure! Let us do this!"   
Stoica says "Just finish this, will you, please? I'm ready to fight."   
Aranaut says "Enough talking. It's time to get back to business."   
Jesse says "Hmph, as the lights dim, it signals the beginning of--" Jesse gasps as Stoica interrupts. 

Stoica says "I can't wait any longer. Now it is my turn to battle. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Aquos Lythirus."   
Lythirus laughs before saying "You're doomed!"   
Stoica says "Ability activate! Merph hold!" Aranaut was hit and soon falls to the ground and he loses 400Gs worth of Power. Fabia was in trouble at this point though she still tried to not let it get to her. Fabia says "Ability activate. Mirage Whip!"   
Aranaut says "Lights out!" Lythirus starts to laugh which surprises Dan slightly until he remembered what Marucho had said. Dan had to be careful as one move could expose their plan once and for all. Lythirus says "I see you."   
Stoica says "Ability Activate! Eel Weakness!" 

This suddenly makes it so that Aranaut's ability was taken away from him. Aranaut says "But how?" The powers change once more and it looked like Fabia was in trouble. Fabia says "They nullified our ability!"   
Stoica says "How observant."   
Fabia says "Okay. Ability Activate. Mirage jet!" The attack did not happen as Lythirus' eyes glowed a blue colour which was strange to the three Brawlers. Dan and Ace knew that they would soon have to fight. Ace whispers to Dan "I think that they are going to be in trouble soon."   
Dan whispers back "We have to have patience and then we can let them have our Wrath." 

Aranaut says "Huh? Princess, we're running out of options here."   
Stoica says "Something feels off here. From what I have heard about Dan, it does not seem like him to take such a back seat while his teammates are outnumbered two to one. It's like you're trying to distract us."   
Fabia says "Keep him busy, Aranaut."   
Lythirus laughs once more and then says "You cannot escape!"   
Stoica says "That's it, isn't it? You're trying to trick me, aren't you?" Dan and Ace said nothing to Stoica which made Stoica unnerved about this. 

Stoica says "Why won't you say something?"   
Dan thinks to himself "Hurry, Shun. I think they're on to us."   
Jesse says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Finish them, Ventus Plitheon! Ability activate. Fly destroyer!"  
Fabia says "Gate Card, open! Solomon Saber!"   
The computer says "Ready Battle Crusher!"   
Fabia says "Battle Gear, boost!" 

Plitheon says "What?"   
Stoica says "You're not afraid of a little battle Gear are you?"   
Fabia says "Upgrade. Command Card Solomon's Saber is a card only to Castle Knights. It nullifies the opponent's abilities and decreases them all of their power levels."   
Stoica says "The Castle Knights have their very own Command Cards?"   
Fabia says "Yes, and on top of everything I just mentioned, it also merges with Aranaut's Battle Gear allowing a level Two class to be activated." 

Aranaut says "Ready?"   
Fabia says "Battle Gear ability activate. Battle pressure demise! Say goodbye!" Both Plitheon and Lythirus turn back into sphere form as they were defeated. Fabia says "Had enough yet, scum."   
Stoica says "Not very likely. Gate Card set!" He, Jesse and Fabia bring out their Bakugan at the same time. Stoica says " So much for your Battle Brawler Allies Fabia. One of them has run away and the other refuses to fight." 

Fabia says "Ability activate. Mirage fist!" Aranaut's power increases by 300Gs.   
Jesse says "Ability Activate. Ventus shield!"   
Plitheon says "Here's one of my favourites."   
Stoica says "All right. Gate Card open! Random Meancer!"   
Aranaut says "Poor paralysis."   
Stoica says "What's the matter, Dan. You look like you're going to cry." Lythirus attacks Aranaut multiple times.   
Fabia says "Aranaut!" 

Stoica says "Hey, Lythirus will keep on pummeling him until you bring out Drago. So let's fight or do you want to turn and run like Shun. Wait a minute. Did Shun take..." Stoica gasps and says "Which... Drago."   
Dan says "One gone buddy. Ah! Psyched! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Hawktor!"   
Hawktor says "Surprise. Surprise. Ventus Hawktor is in the house! Hy-Aaah!" Dan paused for a slight moment as he regained his calmness. He had not believed that the plan had worked. Dan then says "Rise Ancient Pyrus Warrior Apollonir! Rise Pyrakon Lumino Dragonoid! Rise PyraVentus Dragonoid Archon!"   
Ace says "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Come on out Ancient Darkus Warrior, Exedra! Rise, Darkus Percival! Rise Firestorm Skyress!"   
  
Stoica says "How?!"   
Skyress says "We will never tell the likes of you, scum. That is for the Brawlers to know and not you. Dan, it is time to show them who you truly are. You know what to do!"   
Dan says "Got it!" Ace watches as Dan embraces the Pyrus and Darkus powers once again which made their Bakugan on the field glow in either red or Black. Fabia was proud to have Dan as her ally and not as her enemy. If it were the other way around then it would be her on the losing side. Aranaut then starts to glow as he gets a power boost from Lars Lion and Nemus. Fabia says "What is happening, Aranaut?" 

Aranaut says "I am getting a power boost from Lars Lion and Nemus. Nemus is one of the Bakugan assigned to our Attribute Commander and so the two of them are giving me the strength to win this battle."   
Fabia says "Now I get why Dan had assigned an Ancient Warrior Bakugan to each of the Attribute Commanders. That does not explain why Dan has Exedra and Apollonir with him."   
Aranaut says "It was agreed that Dan would have Apollonir and Exedra there in this battle because the last time that he was separated from them it did not end that well for a while."   
Percival too begins to glow a black/purple colour as he receives the power boost from Thanatos and Exedra as well as from Venoclaw and Fear Ripper. 

The combined strength of all the Bakugan made it so that it was more than their opponent's power which made them smirk as they knew that it was going to be their Victory. Jesse says "What? Where's Drago?"   
Stoica says "Isn't it obvious, you imbecile. They switched Bakugan."   
Dan says "Ability Activate! Bolting Fang, Slug Shot!"  
Hawktor says "Coming right up!"   
Ace says "Ability activate! Darkus Blast! Ability activate! Death's Grasp!"   
Dan says "Ability activate! Athena's Mist! Double Ability Activate! Lava Field plus Darkus Sword Strike!" 

Archon says "It is time for you two to learn a valuable lesson. Do not mess with a Bakugan Brawler as fierce as Dan Kuso. Ability Activate! Eternal Fire!"   
Skyress says "I agree once again, Archon. Ability Activate! Pheonix Flight!" The attack from the many Bakugan quickly overthrew their opponents and soon it became clear who the real victor would be. Hawktor says "Oh, man, that felt great! I was just itching to get in there and smash some Gundalians around."   
Dan says "Sorry, pal, had to do it. "   
Fabia says "Now that they know about our trick should we connect some more dots for these guys?" 

Dan says "Why not. It will be fun to watch them squirm once they find out that their days are numbered. We switched Bakugan early on as an added safety measure just in case you guys jumped us. We knew you had come after me first, thinking I would be fighting with Drago. So while I was keeping you distracted, Shun and Drago continue on our true mission. "   
Stoica got really mad at Dan and Fabia since he was growling in frustration and anger. Stoica says "You slippery eels conned us again!"   
Dan says "Yup, and we're about to restart the Second shield which will cut off your reinforcements. Ability Activate! Ninja defence Spiral Twister!"   
Hawktor says "This will be a blast!" 

Plitheon says "Jesse, give me something to counter with."   
Jesse says " Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!"   
Stoica says "Ability activate! Megalo Canon!"   
Hawktor says "Uh-oh!"   
Dan says "Hold on, buddy. We are just about to shut these clowns down for good. Ability Activate! Sky Fang Cyclone Soar! Ability Activate! Ninja Comet Streamer!"   
Hawktor says "Nice call, Dan. "   
Dan says "Oh, yeah! Gate Card nullified!" 

Hawktor starts coughing and then says "Wow, that packed a bigger punch than I expected. Maybe we should dial it back a bit, huh?"   
Dan says "Are you getting soft on me?"   
Hawktor says "Ah, no. I was just, uh, kidding." He starts to laugh nervously.   
Stoica says "I have to win this to stop them from raising the shield!" Stoica summons his Battle Gear and says "Battle Gear, boost!"   
Lythirus says "You're mine!"   
Stoica says "Battle Gear Ability Activate! Razoid pulse!" This time both Aranaut and Hawktor were hit with the ability. Stoica says "Stings, doesn't it?" 

Jesse says "Ability activate! Life Eater!" Aranaut was the target this time and his power drops to 200Gs.

Dan says "I've had it with these Twelve Order freaks. Time for some major demolition."   
Fabia says "I'm right behind you, Dan. Let us make them really hurt!"   
Dan says "We're going big, Hawktor! Ability Activate! Bolting Fang Slug Shot!"  
Fabia says "Stand up, Aranaut! Ability Activate! Jumpy Mirage!"   
Ace says "Double Ability Activate! Destructive Force and Hades' Might!" Ace feels the power of Darkus going through him and Percival. 

Percival says "My time, Ace!"   
Ace says "Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!"   
Hawktor says "Feel like doing some damage, Aranaut?"   
Aranaut says "More than you could ever know!"   
Hades says "Ability Activate! Shadow Claw!"   
Exedra says "Lord Hades! You have returned!"   
Hades says "Yes I indeed have. You are a proud student, Exedra. I have taught you well in the Dark Arts and now it is time for me to teach you another lesson but now is not that time. Let us focus on this fight once more." 

Exedra says "I couldn't agree more with you. Ace. Percival. Dan. I would like you to meet Hades."   
Dan says "Awesome. The legendary Lord of the Underworld and the Doom Dimension!"   
Percival says "Remind me not to get on his bad side ever."   
Ace says "I will do so as well." Lythirus was the first one to go back to his sphere form after groaning in pain. Plitheon says "This is going to hurt!" It was clear that Dan and Fabia had just won against two Twelve Orders members. Jesse says "Redemption has evaded me today."   
Dan says "Oh yeah, that's right!"   
Stoica says "Blast it! You got lucky today, Brawlers." 

The two teleport away from them and the ship slowly moves away from them. Dan and Fabia high five as they were happy about this victory. 


	21. Battle for the Second Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun will get to battle with Drago for once.

Shun says "Fabia didn't say anything about this. The Generator building is surrounded by Gundalian guards!"   
Drago says "There are too many of them for us to face head-on."   
Shun says "You've been battling with Dan too long."   
Drago says "I don't see any other way!" Shun manages to go to building without even being spotted by the Guards at the sides. Drago says "How 'bout you warn me next time you do something like that?"   
Shun says "Speed and stealth is the way of the Ninja. Get used to it." 

Drago knew then why Shun was like Dan in some ways but still different in other ways. They manage to sneak by and climbed through a vent. Once they were near the Generator, Shun opens up the Grate and he hops out of the Vent with Drago still by his side. Drago says "And here I thought Dan was a difficult brawler to be partnered with."   
Oberus says "Drago, Drago. You will never really learn, will you? These two Chosen warriors are very similar to each other."   
Ingram says "Quiet, Oberus. We need to focus at this moment."   
Shun says "Can you both please be quiet." 

Shun manages to take down the guards who were inside the building. Drago says "Speed and stealth, huh?" The two see the tower and knew then that this was the Generator.   
Shun says "This looks like the control room." Before Shun could reach the main control unit, Kazarina and Lena appear before him. This made Shun mad since he had to do this. Kazarina says "And where do you think you're going, Brawler?"   
Shun says "Kazarina!"   
Drago says "Maybe we weren't so stealthy after all. Got any ideas now?"   
Shun says "Well, I think we're about to find out what it's like to battle together." 

Kazarina says "Are you finished talking yet, little boy?"   
Lena says "Because we're ready to fight. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise Aquos Phospos!"   
Shun says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid! Go, Master PyraVentus Ingram!" It was no question that Ingram would come out to help Drago in this battle. Kazarina saw that Ingram and Drago's power was both at 1000Gs. Kazarina says to herself "A power level of 1,000, there's no question Drago possesses the Element. As does his Ally Ingram." 

Lena says "Ability Activate: spit poison." Drago got hit by a blast from Phospos and loses 300Gs worth of power. Shun soon embraced the powers of Ventus and Pyrus making both Lena and Kazarina watch in amazement. Shun says "Ingram, it's time. Ability activate! Pyrostorm!" Shun knew that he had to find his inner Zen for him to win this battle. He saw Drago in pain and shouts "Drago!"   
Lena says "Don't fight the poison. Ability Activate! Gorgon viper!" Drago and Ingram were hit again and both Bakugan loses 500Gs worth of power. A screech was heard and all Lena sees is Skyress appearing out of nowhere looking rather fierce. 

Skyress had somehow used an ability that made her phase through a wall and was now ready to fight by their side once again. Skyress says "I see that my assistance is required in this battle. Icarus! Come on out, friend!"   
Oberus says "No way!"   
Icarus says "Oh, yes. I have returned, apprentice and am ready to help my chosen Warrior out in this battle."   
Kazarina says "How?! No one should be able to summon an Ancient Bakugan!"   
Shun says "Welcome aboard, Icarus. Your help is much needed. Is Dan near?" 

Icarus says "Yes, he is. The Brawler is worthy to be known as the Brawler of Pyrus. He has managed to summon Hades. The Greek God of the Underworld during his battle! It was amazing to say the very least!"   
Skyress says "I forgot how fierce Dan really is and when you see Ace there too. My it was quite a scene to behold. I believe that Apollonir will be able to show you the battle since he was quite proud, to say the least."   
Shun says "Let us focus on this. Here and now!" 

Lena says "Gate card, open! Apoptosis!" Half of Drago's body freezes and Shun knew that he had to do something. Drago was now down to 100Gs. Shun had thought of how Dan would use an ability to help Drago out. Shun says "Ability activate! Lumino Wave!" Drago manages to break the Gate card completely and the poison fades away once that happens. Drago's health goes up to 700Gs once again. Phospos says "Where did that come from?"   
Lena says "Element of not, there's no way I'm going to let these guys take us down!" Drago goes out of the building and Lena says "Phospos, quick, go after him." Phospos does as Lena had said and Drago stops soon after getting out of the building. A Gundalian guard says "What the heck is that thing?" 

Phospos appears next making the Guards disappear. Shun appears on the back of Skyress before he lowers himself to the ground and Lena appears after Shun did. Lena says "Come on!"  
Lumagrowl says "Drago's power is indeed impressive, but even with the Element he shouldn't be impossible to beat."   
Kazarina says "That may be true, but it looks like Phospos could use some help. "  
Lumagrowl says "As you wish, Kazarina."   
Lena says "I can do this, I'm telling you I don't need help."

A guard says "Mistress Kazarina, please let me escort you away from here."   
Kazarina says "Are you insane?! How dare you treat me like a junior battler! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"   
Drago says "That's one angry mutt."   
Shun says "Ability activate! Luminos Barnum!" Both Lumagrowl and Phospos lose 500Gs worth of health. Shun had to fight this battle with everything that he had in him. Lena says "Phospos."   
Shun says "Who's next?"   
Drago says "I'd say Lumagrowl, we just need to find him." 

Shun says "Where did he get to?" Drago sees Lumagrowl on the building.   
Drago says "Huh?" Drago is then taken to the ground by Lumagrowl.   
Shun says "I don't get it, it's like our last attack didn't affect him at all."   
Kazarina says "That would be because I used the ability card Flashing Peaker as a counter. All Lumagrowl needed to do was make contact with Drago to activate it."   
Drago says "Get off of me!"  
Lumagrowl says "Not until I finish using my ability to siphon off your energy and turn it into my own; be patient! I'm almost done." 

Shun says "Drago." Drago goes to Shun in sphere form and so does Ingram, Icarus and Skyress. The other three Bakugan were okay in this battle but they knew that they had to help Drago out. Kazarina says "With all the trouble our troops have had with you in the past, I wasn't expecting Drago to be such a mediocre opponent. Our battlers were weak." Lena starts growling and Shun says "Are you okay, Drago?"   
Drago says "Don't worry, I'm fine. Let us get back to it."   
Shun says "Mm."   
Kazarina says "I really don't understand why you're so loyal to the Neathian side, what have they ever done for you? Give us the Element! This isn't your fight!" 

Drago says "You're wrong." He goes back into Shun's hand and Shun took that as a signal.   
Shun says "Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"   
Drago says "This is absolutely our fight, you started it when you began kidnapping and hypnotising Earth's children."   
Kazarina says "Ha! We were only going to borrow the brats for a little while."   
Lena says "Mistress Kazarina, I can do this!"   
Kazarina says "Fine."   
Lena says Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" 

Phospos says "You're going down this time, Drago; I promise that."   
Lena says "You're going to regret having ever stepped foot in Neathia, especially once I've ripped the Element from the guts of that lizard. Ability activate! Hunter rip!"   
Phospos says "You are finished ." Drago loses 300Gs already but Shun had thought of an idea quickly. This showed to Drago that Shun was similar to Dan in a few ways. Shun says "Ability activate! Crossfire!" Phospos was hit and Drago's power increases back to 1000Gs. Drago roared making Skyress shriek as she knew what Drago was planning. Drago says "There's plenty more where that came from!"   
Lena says "Ability activate! Stealth claw!" 

Drago says "Where did he go?" Drago loses 300Gs of power while Phospos gains those points. Drago was then pushed to the ground by Phospos. Skyress became enraged as she saw this. Skyress says "I am entering the battle. No matter what!" Without further arguments, Skyress was somehow able to come into the battle without an ability card used whatsoever. Lena says "How?!"   
Skyress says "It is called Ventus Skyline!"   
Kazarina says "I've never heard of it before."   
Shun says "You won't have done, Kazarina. This is a special kind of ability used by Oberus and Icarus. This allows me to bring a Ventus Bakugan into the field if they have a Fire Attribute as well. I chose Skyress. Dan, are you there?" 

Dan says "Yes I am here. I activated the ability since Oberus had told me to activate that ability."   
Shun says "Thank you for that, Dan."   
Dan says "Go win this for Neathia and the Battle Brawlers."   
Ace says "We're cheering you on, Shun."   
Fabia says "Show them who they have messed with. We are coming to you shortly."   
Shun shouts "Watch out, Drago!" Drago was hit again and again by Phospos until Shun says "Gate card, open! Evil Clear!" 

Once the card was open, Drago regained his 300Gs and Phospos loses 300Gs. Phospos was now able to be seen. Phospos says "Huh? What's happening? "   
Shun says "I just nullified your ability. Ability Activate! CrossFire!" Lena and her Bakugan Phospos were finished once and for all. This left Drago and Skyress with Lumagrowl. Kazarina says "I knew you weren't up to the task. You have wasted too much of my time, but I will deal with you later. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Destroy them, Lumagrowl! Ability activate! Spiral Blade!" Drago loses 300Gs and Lumagrowl gains those 300Gs. 

Kazarina says "Ability activate! Blade Phantasia!"   
Shun says "Drago, fall back! "  
Drago says "I can't move!"   
Lumagrowl says "Ha! So much for the mighty Drago, you are just as easy to control as those kids we stole from Earth. Now be a good boy and hand over the Element."   
Drago says "You're out of your mind if you think I'd ever give it to you."   
Lumagrowl says "Then I suppose I'll just have to take it." Just in the nick of time, Dan appears with Hawktor and Courage. Drago knew that his partner was near and so did not panic. Drago says "What?" 

He sees Hawktor and on top of Hawktor was Dan. Dan shouts "Drago!"   
Drago shouts "Dan!"   
Kazarina says "Kuso!"   
Dan says "Now, Hawktor, ability activate! Ninja defence-Spiral Twister!"   
Hawktor says "Who let this ugly thing off its leash." Drago and Hawktor, as well as Courage and Skyress all, gain 400Gs of power while Lumagrowl loses 400Gs. Drago says "Thanks, Hawktor, I owe you one." 

Hawktor says "No problem. Always happy to thrash some Gundalian scum." Dan jumps off Hawktor and lands on the ground near Shun. He looks to Shun and says "Shun! Are you okay, buddy?"  
Shun says "Just fine! Are you ready to fight?" Dan blushes and Shun says "Ability Activate! Cross Barnum!"   
Kazarina says "Ability activate! Wolf howler!" Hawktor loses 500Gs worth of points. Drago's attack soon manages to overpower Lumagrowl's and Lumagrowl returns to Kazarina in sphere form but she was at 60% of health left. 

Dan and Shun then decide to give their Bakugan back to the other and Dan needed to know what Courage and Skyress were thinking. Shun says "Now, this feels a little better."  
Dan says "Yup! Hey, what do you say we cause a little damage together, huh Drago?"   
Drago says "Sounds great."   
Dan says "Shun, why don't you guys see if you can get to the shield generator."   
Shun says "Sure, we're on it." Shun goes off and Kazarina gasps as she realises what the two Battle Brawlers were planning. 

Kazarina says "Guards, seize him right now!"   
Dan says "Okay, pal, let's rock this!"   
Kazarina says "The Element is mine, Dan Kuso. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl!"   
Dan says "Bakugan, brawl!" Drago and Lumagrowl were soon out once again. Dan says "That's what I like to hear." Shun and Hawktor had reached the generator inside and were ready to do this. Hawktor says "I'm assuming this is what we're looking for."   
Shun says "Yes, it is. But I still need to hack its access code." 

Dan says "Ability activate! Cross Barnum!"   
Kazarina says "Ability Activate! Garm shield!"   
Dan says "Done!"   
Kazarina says "Being predictable won't win you the fight, foolish brawler. Ability activate! Skoll Fang!" Drago was in trouble once again from Lumagrowl's attacks.   
Dan says "Drago!"   
Kazarina says "You're so adorable. Gate card, open! Silent Fanger!"   
Drago says "Huh?" 

Kazarina starts laughing at the situation in which she had put Drago in. Kazarina says "I can't wait to get you on my table to conduct one of my biological experiments."   
Dan says "Yeah, that's never gonna happen."   
Kazarina says "Ability Activate! Arcadia sword!" Drago was now in a very dangerous situation due to this ability card. Dan had to do something to help Drago out. Lumagrowl says "I'm going to slice and dice you."   
Dan says "No chance! Ability Activate! Lumino reflector! " The Gate Card was suddenly nullified due to this ability being activated once again. The tide had now turned. Lumagrowl was swept away by the attack from Drago. 

Shun meanwhile was pushing the levers down one by one. Shun then says "All done."   
Hawktor says "All right, let's fire this up then." Both Kazarina gasp as a whole was made in the building. Dan then saw Hawktor and Shun so knew that the device was ready. Dan says "Huh?"   
Shun says "Dan, everything is ready! Inside." They see the orb for the Second shield being raised and Kazarina says "Oh, no!"   
Lena says "The shield Generator!"   
Dan says "Nice one. Let us finish this thing off." 

Dan presses a couple of buttons and the computer says "Ready, Crossbuster." Dan grabs the Battle Gear and the says "Battle Gear boost!"   
Drago says "That's right!"   
Dan says "Battle Gear, ability activate! Cross Buster Neo!"   
Kararina says "Ability Activate! Deadly Fantasma!" Drago's attack was much stronger than Lumagrowl's and so Dan knew that Lumagrowl was finished off once and for all. Kararina says "Ugh!"

Dan says "Aw, yeah!" Drago uses the Element to fire the Second Defence shield up and this time Apollonir and Exedra helped in that process as well as Archon, Skyress, Hawktor and Ingram. Dan says "The shield generator device."   
Shun says "All right, it's charging up. "   
Lena says "From the Element."   
Kararina says "The shield started restoring the second they won the battle. If we don't leave now we'll be trapped inside the shield. Prepare to retreat."   
Lena says "Ready." 

Dan says "Hey, were you running so fast, huh?" ." The two of them disappear from the Brawlers. Fabia says "They did it, the second shield is restored."   
Jake says "Oh, yeah, Dan the Man does it again."   
Marucho says "I told you they wouldn't let us down!"   
Shun says "Nice job, Dan."   
Dan says "You too!" 


	22. The Aftermath of the Battle for the Second Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle was won for now and so the Brawlers had some time to relax before they had to fight once again.

Dan was with Shun as they were preparing themselves so that they could tell the others about the new Bakugan whom they have summoned using an ability. Marucho had also wanted to tell them about the Ancient Bakugan that appeared when he activated an ability. Spectra had seen Merlina while Ace had seen both Icarus and Hades with his own eyes. They were in their communal room as Fabia knew that they had to discuss it as a group but both she and Elright joined in this particular meeting. 

Dan says "Everyone, switch off your earpieces, please. Runo, Alice and Julie, we are going to bring you onto our screen so that you three can speak to us. Is that alright with everyone?"   
Everyone looked at Dan before doing as he had said. Marucho worked on the screen since he was the most technologically advanced out of the Earth Battle Brawlers. Julie says "How's everyone doing over in Neathia?"   
Mira says "We are alright, Julie. Just tired from the amount of fighting that we are having to do against the Gundalians." 

Julie says "Dan?"   
Dan says "I know what you are thinking, Julie. I have been looking after myself since we had that talk a while ago. These fights have taken a lot out of me and so we are currently resting up ready for the next fights which may come our way. How are you three doing?"   
Alice says "We are doing alright, Dan. Thanks for asking. Hydranoid, are you there?"  
Hydranoid says "I am here, Mistress. Protecting and fighting for what is right. Neathia is protected and safe for now."   
Julie says "How's Gorem doing?"   
Gorem says "I am fine, Julie. Focus on yourself and the others there." 

Runo says "Tigrerra? Are you okay?"   
Tigrerra says "I am tired from the fighting but we are doing our best in this since I am happy to be battling alongside Baron once again. The Gundalians have been frightened of me since I have been fighting."   
Fabia says "The stories that we have heard about you Brawlers have been true to their words. You are all fierce and ready to fight for what is right."   
Runo says "Thank you, Your Highness. We are honoured to be fighting for Neathia."   
Fabia says "The honour is all mine, Runo. If anything it should be me honouring you all." 

Captain Elright says "The Battles that we have been in together have shown me how much you all fight for what you believe in. I have been impressed with all of you including you three Brawlers. You share dedication in keeping the promise in which you swore to Dan."   
Julie says "We have always been like this, Captain. Nothing has changed about that. Not even with how Dan is more stubborn and true to himself than he ever used to be."   
Runo says "Dan is our leader on Earth and we follow him wherever he goes. We also challenge him when we have to do so if the decisions are not as fair as we like. Everything is discussed as a team. That has always been that way and will continue to be like that." 

Elright says "Now I understand what you all have been on about when you say not to doubt Dan at all."   
Alice says "Dan has been there for each of us whenever we needed some sort of support or whether we needed someone to speak about our problems too. He has done that over and over again but now it seems that Dan is the one who may need our support now and not the opposite way around."   
Shun says "He is not alone now, he has all of us by his side. The events that have happened to him since we had met him is extraordinary but yet he is strong just like the rest of us." 

Runo says "We get that, Shun. You and your friend have been around him a while longer and so have seen the effects of those particular events on Dan. I guess that maybe the Princess and the Captain may also know as well."   
Julie says "Runo! How dare you speak like that. Dan is our leader no matter what. You know how he was when he had lost Drago and when he had to fight Zenoheld. If the Princess and the Captain of the Neathians know then it means that it was something to do with this conflict that the Brawlers are immersed within. If we ask Dan then he will become the person he had been when we all lost Miriam all those months ago. If you can remember?" 

Runo says "Of course I can remember when we had lost Miriam. Dan was so bad that it was only Shun who could get Dan out of his moods. That was what had bothered me the most even back then. Now I can understand slightly but yet you guys keep protecting him as if he is vulnerable to harm."   
Alice says "I agree with Julie, Runo. Dan is our leader and we must have faith in his decisions. There is a lot that Drago and Dan have gone through as a team and now you look at them and you would think that nothing has changed in their dynamics as a team. Everyone except for you know that it is now not the case. Dan is our friend and our leader and you still disrespect him even after we have told you many times not to do so." 

Dan says "You dare offend me, Runo. Never forget that it was me who had helped you out multiple times and that I had let you fight against a pawn of Masquerade for me. You think that I am some special teenage but you forget how much hurt I have experienced even before I had chosen to be a Brawler. You know nothing about me, Runo. Alice. Julie. I have to thank the two of you for defending me. The only reason why I had to call this meeting is that I have only now noticed that we have a few Warriors from before the time of the Ancient Warriors. We have Ancient Darkus Master Hades, Ancient Ventus Master Icarus and Ancient Aquos Master Merlina." 

Hades says "Thank you, Dan Kuso. As many of you recall from the battles, we were summoned into battle using ability cards thought of as forgotten. The only explanation as to how you Brawlers got them is by the Ancient Warriors of Vestroia bestowing that ability onto you all."   
Dan says "Why did you appear during our battles then?"   
Merlina says "When you activated the ability cards, we felt that many of your Bakugan were in trouble and so had to step in. The coincidence is that the Gundalian's Bakugan cowered in fear as if they recognised who we even were." 

Exedra says "They also do that when we Ancient Warriors come onto the field, Lady Merlina."   
Merlina says "Very interesting to say the least. I see that two of these chosen Warriors are dual Attributed Warriors meaning that they possess two Attributes and not one. Not very common for Bakugan and their partners."   
Dan says "You are right about that, Lady Merlina. Exedra and the other Ancient Vestroian Warriors spoke of a prophecy involving two humans who possess the Attributes of Pyrus and either Darkus and Ventus. Is that what you are referring to?" 

Merlina says "Yes that is the one, Dan Kuso. You are a Dual Attribute Warrior as is your friend, Shun Kazami. Now I realise why these abilities were able to summon us into the battle. We the Ancient Masters have been keeping an eye on everything that has been happening with the Bakugan and so has observed the bonds that you Brawlers have with your Bakugan. Our Attribute Warriors would find ways of communicating with us and they would tell us what has been happening. I knew about you and Shun from Exedra and Apollonir as well as Wavern and Oberus." 

Fabia says "You have been waiting for the moment to appear for us to battle alongside you as your true Attribute Warriors. Very fascinating to say the least."  
Captain Elright says "Gundalia is corrupted by individuals who are hungry for power. I guess that you can also see this."   
Hades says "Yes, we can see that, Captain. Every event never passes our eyes. We knew about Naga but had seen the future and so had to not interfere so that things would plan out on their own." 

Dan says "You could have stopped most of the events which have long passed and instead you chose to see them plan out! I thought that as true warriors you would have seen that not all the events were positive and would have found ways to meddle or intervene in the affairs even if it were a minor thing! You do not deserve my time, not at all. I have to go anyway since I have to meet with someone."   
Shun says "Dan! Don't leave the room." Dan does not listen as he just walks out of the room. Everyone at this point had been shocked at the thought that Dan had indeed changed. Most of what had happened to Dan had not been due to Dan's actions in the slightest. 

Dan walks away from the room as he located the gardens once more. This was so that he could meditate and connect to the spirit of Shiori Kazami. No one knew of this except for Exedra and even he did not want to admit the fact that Dan had changed a lot. When Dan went to the gardens, Dan felt the presence of his ancestors who were guiding him along this journey. He sits down on a stone which he used all the time and closes his eyes. A barrier of sorts was brought around him but if you looked closely, the barrier had been made of fire.   
Angela knew where Dan was and so contacts Shun to let him know of this. 

Shun says "I know where Dan is currently but it looks as if he is not really alone but with someone though no one can see them. I can guess why he is in the Gardens as can maybe Marucho and Yuki."   
Yuki says "I have some sort of an idea but I guess that this time the reason is a complete mystery to me."   
Marucho says "He always liked sitting in the Gardens but I guess I had not found out the true reason for this." Many of the Brawlers were perplexed at the idea of their fiery leader finding solace in the Gardens which was usually where Shun was. 

Shun says "I should have known about this. I never knew that Dan had been that close to my mother that he would attempt such a feat."   
Drago says "Dan has done this so many times before. I have seen this happen with my own eyes and I guess that talking to your mother helps him in more than one way, Shun. I know that he is still stressed out and so maybe trying to find a way to release the stress from himself." 

Shun says "I guess that I should have thought about that beforehand. She always treated him like a son but I guess that when she died, Dan never wanted to let go of those memories which he had with her. He challenged me to a Brawl that very day and I had defeated him in combat. He just wanted to make me see that I needed him just as much as he needed me. It was at that time when I had disappeared from Dan's life. Dan went down his path and I went down my path. Now I guess I regret moving in with my Grandfather. I did not see that Dan needed me." 

Spectra says "Now I know how that feels from experiences. There is so much that Dan will not tell us and I guess that there is always a good reason for everything including this. It shocks me that Dan would be so different as you went through that loss. There is so much that none of us had realised about you two and the history that you shared but I seem to notice that you never really speak about the past with the bitterness that Dan speaks with. Why even is that?"   
Shun says "I am a ninja and so am trained to accept every situation that comes my way." 

Drago says "Dan is someone who can handle a bit of change in the situation but if it is too much then he will refuse to accept it. There is much that I have seen while being Dan's partner for as long as I have been. I can see that this is where Dan's stubbornness and personality clashes with many of you Brawlers including you, Shun. Yet you two never really go at each other which always used to confuse me. You always either defended Dan or you stood by his side if you agreed on something as a team. I have seen that a few times and yet there have not been many arguments until the one not that long ago which Marucho had to break up. That day I saw a totally different side to Dan and yourself." 

Marucho says "I remember that one all too well. I guess that was the first time I had seen you and Dan argue like that. What I realised that day is that we have to be mindful if Dan is suffering from something like Grief or an outburst of anger. Please warn me next time before you argue with Dan. You did hurt him which is why he had to leave Earth for that short amount of time."   
Shun says "I shall do so unless it comes up unexpectantly. There is much that Dan can get angry about and I guess we have to be a little bit more mindful of our actions." 

It seemed like everyone agreed with what had just been said. After that conversation was over, they all started to talk more freely with each other as they got used to the company once again. Baron was next to Ace since the two of them had been unable to battle beside each other like they always did. Shun in the meantime went to locate Dan and found him in the gardens with what looked like a circle of fire surrounding the fiery Brawler. Shun says "Dan?" Shun walks up to Dan but stops there once he realises that Dan would not be able to hear him. Dan opens his eyes and sees that Shun was near him. Dan says "I am sorry for scaring you and everyone but I guess that my anger got the better of me again." 

Shun says "It does not matter that much, Dan. Everyone knows that you have your reasons but I guess that I expected something like this happening for a while. Did you get to speak to my mother?"   
Dan says "I did. I should have known that you did not realise how much Shiori's death had affected the two of us. Now I look at how far we have come and nothing had been the same after her death. You may forgive me for that outburst but I have to explain this in more detail so that you and everyone else can understand my reasoning behind my outburst."   
Shun says "It is okay, Dan. I understand why you did so as does Marucho and Yuki. Drago helped to shed light on the situation." 

Dan says "I had to come out here so that I could calm down my anger before it explodes which was why in there you had seen a little bit of my anger. There is a lot which we are getting used to and on top of this we are having to fight Barodius just to protect Neathia from becoming his next victim."   
Shun says "We will win this for them, Dan. If you lose sight of who you are then I am here by your side to remind you of what we are even fighting for. There is nothing that I would rather do than fight by your side against these Gundalians to secure a better future for them. I think about that and not just about defeating Barodius. You do not which is why we work best when we are a team and not alone." 


	23. The Secret of the Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Marucho are about to face Nurzak and Ren. Fabia will be there to help the two Brawlers.

The Brawlers reported to the main headquarters where Captain Elright was. In this particular meeting were the Attribute Commanders as well as Dan, Shun, Marucho, Jake and Fabia. This was a meeting to discuss their next moves as well as the Gundalians. Captain Elright says "Thanks to the power from Drago's Element, the restored second shield is even stronger than before. The Subterra ship we spotted is likely just a scout, otherwise, we'd be under attack now. "   
Jake says "The battlements are all rebuilt, so now what?"   
Marucho says "Maybe we should send out some of our own scouts. "

Shun says "We need to be cautious."   
Dan says "I say we put a team together and go restart the first security shield. We can do it! The Gundalians have retreated for now, so it'll be easy to creep in right under their noses."   
Fabia says "So, I guess you have a plan of attack then, Dan."   
Dan says "Well, I, um,"   
Drago says "You're clueless, aren't you?"   
Dan says "Hmhmm."   
Marucho says "Ha!" 

Shun says "Hm."   
Jake says "Wha?" Jake sighs and the other Brawlers start laughing slightly including Spectra. They all knew that they wanted to get into action but it had to be at the right time to do so. An alarm starts sounding once again indicating another Gundalian ship in orbit. Dan says "Dude, what's going on?"   
Captain Elright says "Status report, talk to me."   
A Castle Knight says "The dimensional radar has picked up another ship approaching; it's definitely Gundalian in origin. "

Fabia says "It's a Haos ship!"   
Elright says "It's Kazarina!"   
Dan says "Looks like their scout ship has picked up a friend."   
Shun says "Well, Dan, it's not an attack force yet, but it's safe to say they're gearing up for something."   
Jake says "Yeah, yeah, but what, dude? Man! It's making me crazy!"   
Marucho says "Well, rather than sitting around guessing, why don't we take a look for ourselves? What do you say, Akwimos, shall we?" 

Akwimos says "You betcha, little buddy. Let us do this!"   
Fabia says "Okay, great. We'll join you guys too."   
Dan says "Totally. It's Fabia's backyard, so she should take the lead."   
Both Fabia and Marucho say "Right. "   
Yuki says "I will be there as well."   
Dan says "Are you sure. What if Ren shows himself?"   
Yuki says "Then I will fight with all of my might. No matter what."   
Dan says "If you are to do this then I will not stop you, brother." 

Dan and Yuki shake hands with the other before they separate. Yuki, Marucho and Fabia transfer into the areas and Fabia says "Huh?"   
Marucho says "I swear I just saw the dimensional transporter signal flash twice, which is really weird because I..." Fabia acts quickly and covers over Marucho's mouth.   
Fabia says "Shh. Somebody is coming. Stay very still."   
Marucho says "Oh no! It's Ren!"   
Ren says "Marucho!"   
Nurzak says "Hmm, this is a surprise, but one we could take advantage of."   
Fabia says "You're awfully brave coming here by yourselves." 

Marucho says "Yeah, yeah! Don't think I've forgotten about your betrayal."   
Yuki says "I've never forgiven you for what you have done, Ren."   
Ren says "Of course not. I should have expected that."   
Nurzak says "I see that you have betrayed your own kind, Yuki Zumo."  
Yuki says "I would have betrayed you a lot sooner, Nurzak. You should have realised that one. After all, you were once a friend of my father before you worked for the Emperor. Now, look at you. Pity. I may not want to do it but this is my chance to show you all." 

Marucho says "Are you ready though, Yuki?"   
Yuki says "Born ready, Marucho."   
Marucho says "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Akwimos."   
Akwimos says "Time to throw down. Cool is the rule."   
Ren says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt."   
Yuki says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Ultimatum Siege! Rise, Aquos Lumino Dragonoid!" 

Nurzak says "Very interesting. An Aquos Dragonoid with the same evolution as Drago. How interesting."   
Yuki says "Too bad you are not going to find out, Nurzak. Ren, I will beat you once and for all!" Ren and everyone on the field watches as Yuki glows a deep blue colour. Dan felt that as did Shun and their Bakugan. Dan says "It's Yuki. He is accessing his forbidden power for the first time. This Brawl is going to be tough on him and Marucho then."   
Shun says "I agree with you, Dan. Fabia is with them though. They can win this."   
Dan says "I have faith in them, Shun. They have their earpieces on. I know this one." 

Marucho says "I am with you, Yuki."   
Fabia says "Let's do this."   
Ren says "I will beat you, Yuki. Let us go! Ability activate! Razen Breaker."   
Marucho says "Big deal! Ability activate! Heal blue!"   
Yuki says "Ability, activate! Rainshadow!" Gemini changes from an Aquos Bakugan to a Darkus Bakugan and then Yuki says "Ability, activate! Shadow scarce!"   
Linehalt says "Ah! He loses about 300Gs of power as Gemini, Luminaris and Akwimos gain those Gs of power. 

Ren says "Ability, activate! Gigarth rays!"   
Yuki says "Ability, activate! Moonlight Lake!"   
Ren says "What?!!"   
Marucho says "Go, Yuki."   
Dan says in his microphone "Yuki. Marucho. Are you two sure about this!"   
Yuki says "I know it!"   
Marucho says "This is our chance, Dan."   
Yuki says "Come on out, Aquos Ancient Master, Merlina!" 

Everyone in the field except for Fabia and Marucho gasp as they see the Ancient Bakugan in the field. Merlina says "Well done, warriors of Aquos. Yuki, your sadness and anger called to me and so I helped you activate that ability just like I did with Marucho and yourself. I am happy to assist you in this battle once again."   
Nurzak says "Fascinating!"   
Merlina says "I know who you are, Nurzak of Gundalia. I am Merlina but I guess that it is your little friend here is who I have to defeat before you bring Sabator out here." 

Nurzak says "You are correct, Lady Merlina. We are unfortunate to have met you at this point. I thought that no Bakugan or Brawler has ever summoned you Ancient Masters but I was wrong."   
Merlina says "Many believe us to have been killed long ago but our energy bodies reside both in the Doom Dimension and the Perfect Core of Vestroia. Our Warrior apprentices are the Six Attribute Warriors whom the Earth Brawlers, as well as some of the Neathians, have met. Victory is in sight but for now, everyone continues their fights."   
Nurzak says "I guess that those who reside in the Doom Dimension belong to the Darkus Attribute?" 

Merlina says "You are correct, Nurzak. You truly are the Elder of Gundalia. I forgot to add one thing. There were powerful Bakugan who travelled from the Doom Dimension to both Gundalia and Neathia. Your Sabator is one of those powerful Bakugan which is why he looks so different compared to the last time that I had seen him."   
Yuki says "Lady Merlina, are you ready for this?"   
Merlina says "I am ready to do this, Yuki. I bring serenity to you to help you focus." Hades watched the battle unfold and knew that Merlina would not need his or Icarus' help. 

Marucho shouts "Akwimos!"   
Ren says "There's more where that came from! Ability activate!"   
Linehalt says "Dark saber!"   
Yuki says "Ability activate! Hydromancer!"   
Marucho says "You never learn! Ability activate. Loop shield!"   
Fabia says to herself "Ren's fighting like his life depends on it, he must be in trouble with the Emperor." She closes her fist and says "Keep your eye out for weakness." 

Marucho says "Hold on! Ren and I have a history, I wanna take him down. I hate the way he just betrayed us after all we did!"   
Fabia says "Get it together."   
Ren says "Crying over spilt milk? Ha! Get over it, Marucho, it is all part of the game. Of course, I pretended to be your friend, but that was all part of the strategy. Deception is merely a tool. Don't take it so personally, there's no crying in battle, you're embarrassing yourself." Yuki got angry as Ren struck blow after blow at Marucho. 

Even Dan who was listening to this was getting rather angry at this. After all of this, Ren was still a Brawler first and now a traitor. Yuki says "You're wrong, Ren!"   
Ren says "Huh?"   
Marucho says "You say that, but I still can't believe that you mean it."   
Ren says "Believe it, Marucho, every word of it. This is the real me." Marucho looks at Yuki and the two clicks a few buttons to activate their Battle Gear. The Computer says "Ready, Gigarth. Ready, Trident. Ready, Soula."   
Ren says "You just read my mind." 

The three of them grab their battle Gear and then say "All right Battle Gear boost!"   
Akwimos says "Dude, your battling partner is a real bummer, maybe you should switch to a team with some heart."   
Linehalt says " Heart is overrated, I prefer killer instinct."   
Akwimos says "Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude, it's your funeral."   
Linehalt says "Bring it on, fish man."   
Ren says "Battle gear ability activate! Mega Blaster Lock!" 

Akwimos says "Oh man!"   
Marucho says "Gate card, open: Healing hob!"   
Ren says "Really? That's a bit soon. "  
Marucho says "Battle gear ability activate! Gigarth pointer!"   
Akwimos says "Nice one there, boss!"   
Yuki says "Battle Gear ability activate! Trident Mourne!" Their combined attack overpowered Linehalt's attack. Linehalt says "Huh?" 

It was at that moment that Linehalt returned to Ren and Ren's Brawling health declined to just 60%. All their Bakugan return to them and Yuki smiles at their victory. Nurzak says "This is much too painful to sit around and watch. Gate card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Sabator, attack!"   
Fabia says "Marucho, let me take on Nurzak, okay? Here we go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"   
Aranaut says "I, Haos Aranaut, from the Castle Knights will take you down!"   
Ren says "Are you ready to give up?" 

Marucho says "Even you know me better than that."   
Yuki says "Never will I give up fighting, Ren."   
The three say "Bakugan, brawl!" Yuki knew that Dan and Shun would be watching on and so he activates his camera which would record the battle as it goes ahead. This was so that Yuki can explain only to Shun and Dan why he glowed a dark blue colour. Spectra stayed in the Castle Knights HQ room as did Gus and Jake but all the others were either training or they were resting still. Ace and Baron were battling against Shadow and Volt which was unsurprising to anyone since they worked well together as a team anyway. 

Dan says "Who are Marucho and Fabia battling against?"   
Elright says "Run a Bakugan DNA scan, please."   
A Castle Knight says "All of our sensors are indicating it's Subterra Sabator and Darkus Linehalt!"   
Jake says "Hey, doesn't Linehalt belong to..."   
Dan says with a hint of sarcasm "Good ol' Ren." 

Yuki says to Dan through the earpiece "Can you hear me, Dan?"   
Dan says "Yuki, what is it?"   
Yuki says "I am going to send some feed through to you soon. You must watch it with Shun before I can speak to you about it."   
Dan says "Okay. I wish you look with this battle in which you are participating in."   
Yuki says "I do not need luck. I have been trained by some of the very best Brawlers in the history of Bakugan Brawling." 

Dan says "Damn right you were. Nothing can stop you except maybe for Nurzak and Sabator."   
Shun says "Stay strong and remember what we have taught you. Use every ability that you want to use but beware of your enemies moves. They may try to outmanoeuvre you but you are a skilled person when it comes to adaptation."   
Yuki says "You two have always been here for me and I thank you for this. There are things which we have in common but I know that if we lose this fight, Ren may gloat about it." 

Dan says "Has he hurt Marucho's feelings from the sounds of it?"   
Yuki says "Yes he did and also managed to anger Marucho which helped a bit but it had made Fabia concerned about it."   
Shun says "You are protective of Marucho, Yuki. You always have been since we have introduced him to you all that while ago. Prove that you are an Aquos warrior."   
Dan says "Show them how a Brawler should battle like. I know that you brought out Merlina but beware of using that ability once again because you could exhaust your energy by doing this. "

Yuki says "I shall take your advice, Dan." He looks at the two Gundalian warriors opposite him and then to Marucho. Yuki knew then that he had to help Aranaut and Akwimos in the battle. Yuki says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Lumino Dragonoid! Rise Aquos Ultimatum Siege!" Akwimos and Aranaut were about to tag-team on Sabator who just prepared himself for when Nurzak activated the ability of his. Akwimos says "Double whammy!"   
Nurzak says "Ability activate! Root call wilder!"   
Sabator says "I'm gonna bury you." 

Aranaut says "Not likely!"   
Akwimos says "Smile, sucker. "  
Fabia says "He took them both out at the same time?"   
Marucho says "No way! Ren has grown so much stronger!"   
Ren says "Ability activate!"   
Nurzak says "I don't need you to interfere. Out of my way, boy."   
Ren says "But, Master Nurzak." 

Nurzak says "Ability activate! Destroy Horn!"  
Marucho says "Ability activate! Heal Blue!"   
Yuki says "Ability activate! Tsunami wave!" The attack from Sabator was effectively nullified and all four Bakugan gained power. Sabator then smashed into Akwimos which sent him flying. Akwimos says "Do that again."   
Aranaut says "My turn!"   
Marucho says "Stay out of this, this is between Ren and me."   
Nurzak says "Huh? What is this little troll griping about? We are here to fight." 

Fabia says "Marucho, be careful, please. You are letting your anger get in the way. If we focus we can finish these guys off once and for all." The three taps on their computers while both Ren and Nurzak use their hands to summon their Battle Gears. Fabia's says "Ready, Battle Crusher."   
Marucho says "Ah!"  
Marucho's says "Ready, Gigarth."   
Yuki's computer says "Ready, Soula. Ready, Trident."   
Nurzak says "You children are annoyingly consistent." 

Everyone says "Battle gear, boost!" Once their Battle Gear appears they all say "Battle Gear, ability activate!"   
Fabia says "Battle Crusher Duke, go!"   
Marucho syas "Gigarth Pointer!"   
Akwimos says "Cool as the move, dude."   
Yuki says "Soula Stream, go! Tridienta Mourne!"   
Luminaris says "Bring it on!"

Gemini says "Yes! Let us show them the true warriors!"   
Ren says "Mega Blaster Lock!"   
Nurzak says "Chamberland Breaker!" Suddenly there was such a large amount of shaking coming from the Sacred Orb that Yuki had to gasp. A Knight says "Something's wrong with the Sacred Orb."   
Another soldier says "Our sensors are picking up a massive dimensional twister near the front line." 

Queen Serena says "Oh no, that's where Fabia and Marucho are."   
Marucho says "Watch out, it's a dimensional twister!"   
Fabia says "If we get caught in that we'll be bounced around between dimensions and won't be able to make our way back."   
Marucho says " That's not good!"   
Fabia says "The Sacred orb is angry. "

Nurzak says "It is sending us a warning!"   
Fabia says "Huh?"   
Marucho says "Ah?"  
Ren says "Wha?"   
Nurzak says "It seems that our former Emperor's theory was correct after all. It is time we retreat, Sabator." 

Sabator says "Yes, sir."   
Ren says "Master Nurzak."   
Nurzak says "Trust me, Ren, we do not want to anger the Sacred Orb any further."   
Ren says "Huh?"   
Fabia says " They're escaping."   
Nurzak says "Ready to go?"   
Ren says "Yes." The two disappear from view once again. 

Marucho says "Ren, no!"   
Fabia says "Marucho, don't."   
Aranaut says "We'll protect you, Princess." The Sacred Orb calms itself down and they all return to the palace. Queen Serena says "Thank goodness you both made it safe."   
Jake says "So, why do you think the sacred orb got so gnarly?"   
Dan says "Maybe it was all that Earthquake action from the battling that made it mad."   
Fabia says "I don't think so, we've been fighting the Gundalians for quite some time."   
Shun says "That's right. And if the quakes from those battles did not anger it, then why now?" 

Drago says "Something must've changed. What was different about this battle?"   
Marucho says "The difference is two friends were fighting each other on the battlefield today."   
Yuki says "And two lovers."   
Dan says "What do you mean?"   
Marucho says "I know you think I'm crazy, but I'm telling you, Ren will come back to us." 


	24. Partners Till the End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill is about to face Shun alongside Zenet.

Queen Serena says "Fabia, this is very important. Are you sure that is what Nurzak said?"   
Fabia says "I am."

Flashback   
Ren says "Master Nurzak!"   
Nurzak says "Trust me, Ren, we do not want to anger the Sacred Orb any further."   
Flashback ends 

Fabia says "Right after he said it, they both stopped battling and walked away."   
Queen Serena says "How interesting that the Emperor's closest advisor fears what his master covets."   
Elright says "Yes, I suppose. "  
Shun says "This information is quite helpful. "   
Jake says "What? How do you figure that?"   
Shun says "Well, if you know what your enemy fears, then you can use it as a weapon against him." 

Marucho says "That's a good point, Shun. But we have to figure out the best way to use it so we don't waste our advantage."   
Elright says "Perhaps we should shift our focus from Barodius to all of those around him." Everyone grunts in agreement with the Captain. Even Dan agreed though he was rather apprehensive about it. Dan says "Divide and conquer, I like that plan, dude!"   
Jake says "Huh?"   
Fabia says "Hmm?"   
Marucho says "Huh, divide how?" 

Dan says "If we figure out who's afraid of the Sacred Orb, well then maybe we can turn them against Barodius. What do you think?"   
Drago says "I think that sounds like a solid strategy, my friend." Everyone leaves to do what they had to do. Dan spoke to Yuki before those two splits. Most of the Brawlers were either in the HQ training or they were doing a perimeter check or they were still resting from a long period pf extensive Brawling. Hawktor and Shun were out doing a perimeter check when they see Krakix with his hands on the Shield. Hawktor says "Who's that guy down there?"   
Shun says "We'd better go in for a closer look." 

Hawktor says "Hold on!" Shun starts pressing a few buttons so that he could activate the Battle Gear for Hawktor. The Computer then says "Ready, Swayther."   
Shun says "Battle Gear boost!" As soon as they got closer, Shun was able to see what the Gundalians were doing to the Second Security Shield. Shun says "They're tampering with the shield."   
Gill says "Well, then. Time to earn your stripes!"   
Zenet says "Okay! Let us go, Contestir!"   
Contestir says "I'm ready." 

Zenet says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Contestir!"   
Shun says "Battle Gear ability activate! Swayther Geku!"   
Zenet says "Oh, man! What is this stuff?"   
Gill says "Focus on our objective. Let the girl worry about the counterattack."   
Shun says "Time to add some pressure, Hawktor." Hawktor fires at Contestir and Krakix.   
Gill says "That's it! Keep your head down and carry on, Zenet! Keep them off us!"   
Zenet says "Yes, sir! Alright, let us do this! Ability activate! Hyper Sky Ball!"   
Shun says "Ability activate! Ninja Defence Spiral Twister!" 

Hawktor attacks Contestir and Contestir goes back into his sphere form. Zenet says "Come on, man!"   
Contestir says "Sorry, he caught me by surprise there. I won't let it happen again."   
Zenet says "Ooh, you better not. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"   
Shun says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let us do it again, Hawktor. Just like last time!"   
Hawktor says "Time to inflict some heavy damage! Come on, lightweight!"   
Contestir says "Bring it on!"   
Zenet says "Take him down, Contestir!" The two Bakugan charge at each other. 

Zenet says "Ability activate! Bolting Glow! Cheer up, buttercup, here comes the good part. Battle Gear, boost."   
Contestir says "Oh, yeah!"   
Shun says "Battle Gear boost!" Hawktor and Shun go up in the air and so Zenet has to follow them. Zenet says "You're not gonna shake a tail feather and run from me!"   
Contestir says "Don't worry, I've got 'em in my sights!"   
Zenet says "I'm getting really bored of this, man. Let us roast this flying chicken!"   
Contestir says "You want him original recipe or extra crispy?" 

Zenet says "Gate Card, open! Anger time! "  
Hawktor says "Whoa! Losing altitude! What was that?"   
Gill says "Zenet! Quit fooling around and finish them!"   
Zenet says "I'm trying, you pompous nimrod! Give me a second. Ugh, Battle Gear ability activate! Spartablaster Rigel!"   
Shun says "Let's get out of here, Hawktor!"   
Hawktor says "You read my mind!"   
Shun says "Over there, by the shield!" 

Hawktor says "You got it!"   
Shun says "Battle Gear ability activate! Swayther Geku!"   
Zenet says "Aww, man, not again! I can't see anything in here!"   
Contestir says "Calm down, I'll get us out of here."   
Zenet says "Hurry up then! They are right below us. Go get 'em!"   
Contestir says "I really hate it when you get really bossy." Hawktor moves away and Krakix is hit instead. Gill says "Cease fire! It's me, you fool." 

Krakix says "The data has been corrupted, and the encoding transfer has failed."   
Gill says "You imbecile! What are you doing?"   
Zenet says "Ahh, he tricked me! I'm sorry!"   
Contestir says "Heads up, he's coming around again!" Hawktor started firing again at Contestir and then says "Eat this!" Contestir and Zenet fall to the ground as they got hit by the lasers coming from Hawktor. The Battle Gear ability soon fades away from the field. Contestir says "That hurt." 

Shun says "Ability activate! Sky Fang, Thunder Starion!"   
Gill says "Zenet!" Both Bakugan returns to sphere form as they were defeated by Shun. Shun jumps down and Zenet realised how much of a good brawler Shun really was. Gill's health was down to 40% and Zenet's health was at 20%. That meant bad news for the Gundalians and good news for Shun. Shun says "Once more, Gate Card, set!"   
All three of them say "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"   
Gill says "Ability activate! Deadly Inferno!" Hawktor starts screaming in pain as he is hit with that ability card from Gill. 

Archon says to Shun quietly "Use a Ventus ability card now to turn it against Krakix and Gill. Now, Shun."   
Shun says "I can't do so, Archon. I need to see Gill's full strength before we do so."   
Archon says "I know why you are doing this and so I applaud you. Let us watch this and then continue onwards."   
Gill says "Ability activate! Argon Stream!"   
Shun says "Archon, what do you think?"   
Archon says "Shun. Hawktor is in pain once again. Activate the ability card when you need to. But only then, Shun." 

Shun says "I'm going for it, Archon. Ability activate! Bolting Fang- Slug Shot!" Hawktor managed to cut off Krakix's ability once Shun activated his ability. Now Shun was feeling the pressure from this battle. Archon says "We cannot afford to use a Pyrus skill in this battle. Not yet anyway. That will mean that we are hiding a valuable piece of information from them. I guess that even now they are suspicious of us and our team. Let them be surprised when I, Ingram and Hawktor enter the next few battles. Icarus is with us as are the other Ancient Masters of all the Attributes. We are their warriors from here till we retire from our duty." 

Shun says "I know that one, Archon. I guess that I am just worried that we will have to fight against Barodius and our other enemies. I worry about Yuki and Dan a lot since they have changed quite a bit since we have come to Neathia. Even Drago and the other Bakugan can see this and so I know that it is bound to happen soon. If Ren does come to our side then I worry that Yuki will fight Fabia or one of us alongside Ren and that Dan will be forced to join in the fight."   
Archon says "If that comes to it then I will be here by your side. If Dan fights then you would be obliged to fight as well but I guess that you would not since it would be a test for Dan." 

Shun says "Yes. That is right, Archon. Ren and Dan are not exactly friends from the looks of it. Dan is protective of everyone who he meets even if they try and hurt him. He has been like this with us especially when he went to face Masquerade back when we were up against the threat of Vestroia collapsing. It took a team effort for Dan to see it from our point of view and now it looks like the situation may call upon that same way once more. We must be here for when Dan needs us but yet we are being careful not to be absorbed in that conflict. I feel as though in the future, there will be many occasions when it will be Dan who will need our help but would be reluctant to ask for it." 

Krakix blocks the attack from Hawktor and Gill says "Ability activate! Samurai Shield!"   
Hawktor says "Seriously? Not even a scratch?"   
Zenet says to herself "Uh-oh! I'd better get back in there before I lose my spot!"   
Gill summons his Battle Gear and says to Shun "It is time you feel the full might of Krakix! Battle Gear, boost!"   
Zenet says "Master Gill, I can do this, promise!"  
Contestir says "Ready when you are, Zenet!"   
Zenet says "Ability activate! Advance rapier!" 

Shun saw the perfect opportunity to open his Gate Card and Archon saw the reasoning behind it. Shun says "Okay! Gate Card, open! Changeling Force!"   
Gill says "Huh?" He looked rather astonished by the use of this Gate Card. It was as if he had not heard of this type of Gate card before. Shun says in his microphone to Dan "Thanks for this one, Dan."   
Dan says "No problem, Shun."   
Zenet says "Are you kidding me?" Both Contestir and Krakix started shouting as the ability from Contestir went back at the two Bakugan. Zenet says "I can't believe he boomeranged my attack like that."

Gill says "You are useless. Battle Gear ability activate! Vicer Oroch!"   
Hawktor says "Whoa, easy!" Hawktor was getting beaten up as soon as this Battle Gear had been activated. It was nothing that they came across before. Hawktor started screaming in pain as he got the blow from Krakix. Shun was getting angry but he would not show this in front of the Gundalians as he knew what twisted games they could play on them. Shun says "Hawktor, no!" Hawktor continued screaming in pain and even Archon wanted to get into action since he just wanted Krakix to pay for what he had done to Hawktor but knew that Dan would be there soon. 

Speaking of the hero himself, Shun and Archon hear Dan shout "Blaze Barnum!" Archon quickly flew up to Drago in his sphere form and Gill watched on as Archon entered the battle. Gill says "Dan Kouzo!" Gill was in surprise as he knew that he was going to be beaten once and for all. Dan and Drago fly towards Hawktor who managed to get free from the trap which he had been encased in. Hawktor says "Thanks, Drago!" Shun had managed to get onto Hawktor while Archon remained in the field ready to use his abilities. Drago says "No problem. I hope you're okay."   
Shun says "You're a little late." 

Dan says "Sorry, dude. Traffic was a killer." He presses a few buttons on his computer and the Computer says "Ready Crossbuster." Archon signalled to Shun that he was okay fighting without any Battle Gear and that Dan should really use him. Shun nods his head before signalling to Dan what Archon had said to him. Dan says "Battle Gear boost!"   
Shun says "Battle Gear boost!" The two Bakugan go upwards into the sky and Shun was the first to activate his ability. He says "Battle Gear ability activate! Swayther Geku!"   
Hawktor says "Here I come!" Hawktor was fighting with everything that he had in him. 

Drago was the next one to have his ability used. Dan says "Battle Gear ability activate! Crossbuster Neo!"   
Archon says "Dan! My turn!"   
Dan says "All right! Ability activate! Eternal Fire!" Contestir and Krakix knew then that they were finished. Contestir says "Zenet! I'm sorry..." Hawktor and Archon attacked Krakix together and they beat the beast once and for all. Hawktor says "Don't feel bad, you never had a chance!" He then starts laughing and Archon looks at the two Gundalians before bellowing a huge roar which scared Zenet. 

Gill says "I don't believe it!"   
Zenet says "Ohh, we lost."   
Gill says "You failed me, Zenet. Let us go." Dan and Shun jump down and celebrated their victory. Dan says "Awesome!" The two high five and it felt good to do so as it meant that they were happy about this victory. Dan did not really want to face Barodius once again but if he had to do so then he would do it. Shun says "Thanks, Dan!"   
Dan says "Your welcome, Shun." 


	25. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brawlers get a message from Nurzak but soon they realise that it was a trick of sorts

Most of the Brawlers were in the room as they heard about a message from Gundalia. Dan says "We heard there's a transmission from Gundalia!"   
Fabia says "Yes, it's coming through on a secure channel. It's a send the only transmission; we can't respond to it."   
The Voice says "Attention, people of Neathia. This is Nurzak of the Gundalian Twelve Orders. I would like to meet with a delegation of your choosing to discuss a possible peace treaty. Sunrise tomorrow, at the western edge of sector K."   
Dan says "Nurzak? Is he for real?" 

Elright says "The Twelve Orders are the ruling body of Gundalia. He could be acting as a messenger for Emperor Barodius. "   
Marucho says "Uh, but I thought the Emperor wanted to steal the Sacred Orb."   
Dan says "Is it possible that Barodius changed his mind?"   
Archon says "Doubt it, Daniel." Everyone gasps and Drago hops onto Dan's shoulder. Archon looks at Drago who then says "Perhaps, but it's also possible that this is the first crack in the Gundalians' unified front."   
Akwimos says "So, our plan to divide and conquer is working? Dude, this is awesome sauce!" 

Elright says "Wait, hold on a second. There's also the possibility that this could be a trap."   
Coredem says "It's true. We can't trust anything those creeps say!"   
Golem says "I agree with Drago and Archon. Those two raise a valid point but there is the possibility that it is a trap for Barodius to set before he crushes us."   
Jake says "Trap or no trap, we can totally thrash those dudes! What have we got to lose?"   
Hawktor says "How about everything?! We cannot afford to be careless about this, guys! Come on!"   
Ingram says "That is why you are a Ventus alright. Hawktor, your wisdom is actually true for once. How many times have we fallen into a trap ourselves?!" 

Dan says "Hey, that's not fair! Ingram, I think I have been in five traps. Cannot remember!"   
Drago says "Four actually."   
Helios says "Yeah."   
Shun says "It's true."   
Aranuat says "Now what?"   
Serena says "It is simple. We proceed with Nurzak's meeting." Fabia gasps as she hears her sister once again. There was something within Fabia which told her to trust Nurzak. That was the same for many of the Brawlers including Dan who did not want to admit it himself. 

Fabia says "But how can you be sure?"   
Serena says "I am anything but certain, however, it is worth the risk." Dan soon looks at the other Brawlers in the room. He then says "What do you say, Keith?"   
Keith says "The meeting could be flawed in some way especially if someone was to discover the plot in which Nurzak may be working towards. The Peace Treaty makes me doubt that it comes from Emperor Barodius but rather a rebel within the Gundalians. One can only hope that it is not the case. I have seen something like this before but that is in the past. My father told me stories about events such as these. Particularly from the stories from Earth." 

Dan says "That is what makes me more suspicious of this particular move made by Nurzak."   
Keith says "You have not really forgotten then?"   
Dan says "I too have read stories especially since there was one concerning a couple of my family members long ago. The past plays a most valuable part of our lives."   
Marucho says "Let us be a little bit cautious about this then. Dan, we never knew that you knew a lot to do with things such as this."   
Yuki says "If you have experienced similar events such as this in the past then it means that history would repeat itself until everyone learns about the mistakes." 

Dan says "I only read about this after we had defeated Naga and had said goodbye to our Bakugan. My mother spoke of why she can understand Bakugan and so I had started to read upon it. I found out why soon enough and I confronted my mother about it."   
Drago says "Ah. That is why I felt your anger at that time. Wow! You never cease to surprise me, Daniel."   
Dan says "I guess that my outburst of anger made my parents speak to me about it. That was when I realised the little parts of my life had been influenced by the legacy left behind by my ancestors as well as the decisions made by my parents. It only helped me grow as a person." 

Shun says "There is a lot in which we do not understand."   
Dan says "Yes. Yes, there is, Shun." A small group went to the place where Nurzak said to meet and Dan says "Are you sure this is the place, Hawktor?"   
Hawktor says "Absolutely. This is the Western edge of Sector K. That's where Nurzak said to meet him. "   
Akwimos says "Dude, it's going to be a serious bummer if they don't show. I never get up this early, like, never!"   
Coredem says "Yeah, well, it's gonna be an even bigger bummer if this is some kind of ambush." 

Jake says "Is that what this is? Are you guys hiding out there like a bunch of chickens?"   
Drago says "Take it easy, Jake. They're not going to shout out if they are hiding."   
Dan says "Yeah, really. The Gundalians might be boneheads, but they're definitely not that dumb!"   
Aranuat says "You seem like you're on edge, princess."   
Fabia says "I'm okay. "   
Shun says "We'll know soon enough. We'll have our answers when the sun rises."   
Fabia says "I hope so." 

The Sacred Orb starts to release some of the power as if it could sense a struggle between a Bakugan and the living descendant of the Original Darkus Dragonoid. The sun soon rose and there was no sign. Dan says "Looks like they bailed."   
Drago says "I think you're right, Dan. "  
Jake says "I can't believe they shined us off like we're a bunch of punks!"   
Marucho says "Maybe something happened to him."   
Akwimos says "Like what?"   
Shun says "Who can say? All we know is that for now, our war with Gundalia continues." 


	26. Mobile Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the Brawlers to fight more and more brainwashed human children from Earth. This time they are about to face off against a powerful Brawler but developments are going to arise.

Dan and Fabia appear ready to fight the Gundalians off once again but this time they would be reinforced by the Castle Knights along with Keith but he would come in only when he had to. Dan says "Flying Cockroaches!"   
Fabia says "Those ships belong to Gill, Airzel and Stoica. "  
Shun says "Get ready!" Jake grunts and then all they see are kids appear. Dan noticed that they were all brainwashed which creeped him out slightly. Dan knew that he could not really use Courage unless he needed to. Apollonir says "Dan. I and Nobilion are going to be in this battle alongside Drago. Do not worry about that. Focus on winning this for the Brawlers and Neathia." 

Courage says "I will be here advising you if needed."   
Dan says "Awesome!" The children sent out their Bakugan and now it was the Brawlers turn to do so. Nobilion, Drago and Apollonir were in Dan's hands ready for the Brawler to throw them. Dan says "Let us do this! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand." Everyone else follows behind Dan. The Neathian Castle Knights do the same afterwards. Apollonir and Nobilion looked even more fierce in daylight. Jake says "Whoa!"   
Marucho says "Oh wow. Now I see what you were talking about, Dan. They have evolved!" 

Shun says "Are we sure, Dan?"   
Dan says "Oh, yeah!" Shun did not want to bring out Skyress or Ingram in this battle but he wanted to bring out Oberus. This was because he needed to see what Oberus would be like. Oberus says "Glad that it is my time to shine! Good one, Brawlers."   
Keith says "I am here ready when you are, Dan."   
Dan says "I will give the signal." Everyone watches as the battle continued.   
Shun says "Well this changes things."   
Dan says "Yup." 

Jake says "Huh? What are you dudes talking about?"   
Dan says " Take a closer look, man."   
Fabia says "Those aren't the usual Gundalian soldiers we're fighting."   
Marucho says "Those are all the battlers who've been kidnapped from Bakugan Interspace."   
Dan says "Those rotten Gundalians are fighting really dirty this time. You ready, Drago. Apollonir. Nobilion."   
Drago says "Just say the word, Dan."   
Dan says "Ability activate! Blaze Hammer! Firearm Storm! Blaze Scorcher!" 

Jake says "Ability activate! Crush Arrow!"   
Marucho says "Ability activate! Spiral Crasher!"   
Yuki says "Ability activate! Ice Crusher! Tsunami Wave!"   
Fabia says " Ability activate! Mirage Jet!"   
Shun says "Ability activate! Bolting Fang- Slug Shot! Wildfire Blast!" The Ventus Brainwashed children were defeated but they did not go back to normal as they still had golden yellow eyes. Dan says "Guys, snap out of it. You're fighting for the wrong side!" 

One of them says "Oh yeah?"   
Another says "We'll see about that." They teleport away from the fighting.   
Fabia says "It's like they're brainwashed."   
Dan says "What do we do now?"   
Drago says "Let's hit 'em a little harder."   
Dan says "Ability activate! CrossFire! Ability Activate! Particle Wave! Ability activate! Blaze Barnum!" Every attack did nothing as the children teleported away from the field of Battle. 

You could see the anger within Dan was beginning to grow as he became more restless since his attempts were all for nothing. Shun says " Ability activate!"   
Marucho says "Ability activate!"   
Fabia says "Ability activate!"   
Jake says "Ability activate!"   
The Castle Knights say "Ability activate!" Everyone began throwing every attack they had on the Gundalian Forces. 

Jake says "Look at the chickens run."   
Shun says "Don't celebrate just yet. They could be regrouping for another attack."   
Dan says "This makes no sense. When we beat them in Bakugan Interspace they would always go back to normal, so why not here."   
Marucho says "Battlers inside Bakugan Interspace were digital versions, maybe the Gundalian hypnosis is stronger when used on flesh and blood."   
Shun says "If we fight any harder we could injure the children." 

Marucho says "Well, we have to figure something out, because the Gundalians are continuing to kidnap kids from Interspace as we speak."   
Dan says "Aw, man."  
Captain Elright says "Castle Knights, engage now."   
The Castle Knights say "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" More brainwashed children appear and the Castle Knights engage in that conflict. Dan says "We should split up, you guys." 

Shun says "I'll take the ones on the right."   
Dan says "Great, that means Fabia and I will take the left. So you guys---"   
Marucho says "We'll head straight down the middle."  
Jake says "Let's rock, dude!"   
Marucho says " Ready!"   
Dan says "This way, Fabia."   
Fabia says "You got it." Everyone went as they were directed to. An explosion happened near Dan and Fabia. 

Dan says "What's that?"   
Fabia says "Something big."   
Drago says "I've never seen a Bakugan that huge."   
Aranaut says "It's not a Bakugan, it's a Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicle called Impalaton."   
Dan says "That thing is full-on, dude."   
Aranaut says "If by "full-on" you mean "deadly", you're right! It's a highly evolved form of Battle Gear." 

Koji says "Hey, Kouzo, come out and fight." The kid starts laughing at them.   
Fabia gasps and then says "I know that guy!"   
Dan says "Really? You sure about that?"   
Fabia says "Yes. He is the first battler I faced when I fought inside Bakugan Interspace. Oh no, the Gundalians must have got to him! Hey, do you remember me? We met back on Earth in---"   
Koji cuts Fabia off and says "Ability activate! Chaos Vibro!" 

Dan says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" Drago saves Fabia and Dan from facing the ground. Dan says "Thank you, buddy."   
Drago says "Hold on, here they come." Drago escapes the attack and Dan stands up slightly before saying "Huh, guess he doesn't share the same fond memories of your first meeting."   
Fabia says "What did you expect? He's totally brainwashed."   
Dan says "And dangerous." Drago places Dan and Fabia down before he goes off. Dan says to Drago "Drago, be careful out there! Ability activate! Blaze Reflector! Let us nullify this dude's ability." Drago starts grunting as he goes against the Bakugan. 

Fabia says "You can't nullify a Mobile Bakugan Assault Vehicle's ability. The anti-ability shield!"   
Dan says "Drago, we gotta destroy that assault vehicle! Ability activate! CrossFire!"   
Drago says "Useless, not a scratch." The kid laughs and Dan grunts in anger. The shield soon breaks and they knew that danger was upon them. In the HQ, Linus says "Captain Elright, Dan and Fabia are in trouble."   
Elright says "A Bakugan assault vehicle?"   
Fabia says "That's right! It is Impalaton. Which is equipped with an anti-ability shield, our regular attacks have been totally useless against them. It's time that we bring out our own Bakugan Assault Vehicle." 

Elright says "We only have Raytheus available, and it's just been finished. We haven't had a chance to run performance tests yet."   
Fabia says "We're just gonna have to hope for the best then." Drago was taken down by another attack and Koji says "Stay down!" Dan could not believe how powerful this Bakugan Assault Vehicle was and had been angry at this point. His health reduced to 40%. Fabia says "Hurry up, we don't have much time!"   
Elright says " Linus, upload Drago's DNA sequence to Raytheus' systems, then uplink it to Dan's BakuMeter; hurry up. Do it!" 

Linus says "Yes, sir."   
Dan says "You got lucky that time, punk!"   
Koji says "Ha, you wish!"   
Linus says "The upload is complete. All clear. Commencing uplink from Raytheus to Dan's BakuMeter. Stand by for transfer." Dan notices a change on his BakuMeter and was confused by this. Dan says "Hey, what's going on? "   
Fabia says "They're linking your BakuMeter with Drago's Bakugan Assault Vehicle."   
Drago says "What?" 

Dan says "Yeah, seriously, what are you talking about?"   
Fabia says "Hold on until it's finished installing, then I'll explain everything. But until then, you guys, Aranaut and I will buy time."   
Aranaut says "Ready when you are, Princess."   
Fabia says "Here we go! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan stand!"  
Aranaut says "In the name of the Neathian Castle Knights, I will take you down."   
Fabia says "Ability activate! Mirage up. Ability activate! Mirage Fist!"

Koji says "Ha, your punny attacks are useless. Ability activate! Chaos Vibro."   
Fabia says "Aranaut!"   
Drago says "Dan, is it finished yet?"   
Dan says "Come on, come on."   
Koji says "I'm going to thrash you!" Aranaut steps in and stops Koji from doing anything.   
Fabia says "Huh?"   
Aranaut grunts before he says "You will not harm the Princess, not on my watch." 

Dan says "Okay, the installation's done." He presses buttons on his BakuMeter and the computer says "Ready- Raytheus."   
Dan says "You ready, Drago?"   
Drago says "You bet."   
Dan says "Mobile Assault, launch! Check it."   
Drago says "Mind if I cut in, Aranaut?"   
Aranaut says "By my guest!" 

Drago says to Dan "Wanna go for a spin?"   
Koji says "Where did his vehicle come from? let's go."   
Fabia says "I was right, Drago is a natural on the Bakugan Assault Vehicle."   
Dan says "Like that? Ability activate! Strike Blaster!"   
Fabia says "Nice one, Dan!"   
Dan rushed over to Koji and says "Dude! Are you okay?"   
Koji says "Huh? Back off!" 

Dan says "Whoa!"   
Fabia says "He's still under the hypnotic spell!"   
Dan says "Come on! Dude, you gotta wake up."   
Koji says "Enough! You wake up. We're not pals, okay?" Dan grabs hold of Koji's arm and Fabia says "Dan!"   
Dan says "Dude, we're here to help you. You've got to believe us."   
Fabia says "Dan, if you don't let go you'll be transported back to Gundalia with him." 

Dan says "I'm not gonna give up on you, man! We are gonna keep fighting until all the kids from Earth are free. I'm tired of losing battlers to those Gundalian creeps." 


	27. Sid Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see a return of Sid.

Marucho says "Everything is so quiet out here, it's almost too quiet."  
Fabia says "Spooky."  
Shun says "Guys, keep your wits about you. The Gundalians won't stay idle for long."  
Dan says, "No kidding!"  
Jake says "Then why wait around, Dan? Let us take the fight to them."  
Dan says "Slow down, Jake. Don't you remember what Queen Serena said?"  
Jake says "Huh?"

Dan says "We gotta take it low and slow."  
Jake says "Okay, you got it. Low and slow."  
Shun says "Hey guys! Over there!" As soon as the sun rose, three Gundalian ships were in their sights. Dan says, "Let's rock!" The fighting had already begun between the two different forces. Even Yuki was participating in this battle though Dan tried to talk him out of it. Dan says "Come on! Ability activate! Strike Blaster!" The two were fighting using their assault Vehicle. Dan says, "Just like knocking down bowling pins, pal."

Drago says, "Except that Bowling pins don't fire back." Dan had brought out his arsenal of Bakugan except for his Darkus Bakugan but that was until they faced off against Barodius once again if he turned up. Dan says, "Another perfect strike!" Suddenly the two were nearly attacked with a shot from someone. Drago says "Huh?"  
Dan says, "Where did that come from?"  
Drago says "A high-powered canon just like..." Drago did not get to finish that as he was shot at again. Dan knew though who he had been on about. Drago says, "I'm going wide!"

Ren says to Linehalt "Follow them now, Linehalt."  
Dan spots Ren and Linehalt behind them and says to Drago "Huh? Drago, let us duck inside there." They managed to trick Linehalt and Ren for once.  
Dan says, "Lookin' for us, guys?"  
Ren says, "How did he get behind us?"  
Drago says, "Think fast!" The two manage to send Ren and Linehalt towards the ground.  
Dan says "Now, Drago! Ability activate! CrossFire!"

Ren says "You'll never win! Ability activate! Razen Breaker!"  
Both Linehalt and Drago land on the ground. Dan says "Ability activate! Blaze Hammer!"  
Ren says "Is that all you've got? Ability activate! Dark Javelin!"

Exedra appears out of nowhere and says, "Hela's Gaze!" Out of nowhere, the ground began to be covered in a black coloured mist but then flames appeared as another mighty Bakugan enters the field. Ren noticed who this was as does Linehalt and they are back away because this Bakugan was just as notorious as the Mythology that surrounded her. Exedra says "Ancient Darkus Mistress, Hela. I welcome you to the field of battle which we are involved in." Exedra looks at Dan before looking back to Hela who looked totally different as a Bakugan, unlike the Mythology which had portrayed her totally differently. Exedra says "I am sorry if we have disturbed you, but we needed your help. My name is Exedra and near me are the Pyrus Bakugan Drago and his Partner Dan Kuso of Earth."  
Hela says "I forget you were under Hades, Exedra. I have heard much about Dan Kuso from Hades anyway. The Dual Brawler which we the Ancient Masters had heard about. It is my honour to meet you in person, Daniel. I am Mistress Hela, but you can call me Hela."

Linehalt says "No way! How is this even possible? No one has been able to summon her nor her companion Hades. Yet Dan Kuso managed to summon her using an Ancient Vestroian Warrior. This does not make any sense!"  
Exedra says "I am furious that a Darkus Bakugan such as yourself Linehalt would be serving under that vile Emperor Barodius. His Bakugan Dharak is part of the reason why we Ancient Vestroian Warriors are embracing our Ancient roles once again. I am relieved knowing that we have our Chosen Attribute Warriors to help us."

Exedra looks at Linehalt in a sense of disgust before he says "His Bakugan may be the direct descendent to the original Darkus Dragonoid but he does not realise how much suffering he has dealt in the process. The Ancient Prophecies are being revealed due to the urgency of them being fulfilled. There is one involving young Ren here and Yuki Zumo but that is a little later. Fight if we must but there must be a better solution to this."  
Courage says "There is, Exedra. Linehalt, I am sure that you can recognise me. You were once loyal to me but had to switch loyalties when you were given the chance to be out of the place that you had called home."

Linehalt says "I am sorry, Courage. I had never meant to betray you and Archon at all. All I wanted was a future for myself since I am the last remaining true Darkus Bakugan and I had to see whether my powers were attached to Ren and indeed they were. I only ask for your forgiveness."  
Courage says "Liar! You and Rubanoid had sworn loyalty to both myself and Archon but when you betrayed us, your brothers, we decided that if you did come back to us then we would not forgive you. I am finished with the lies from your mouth. Yet I can sense the presence of Rubanoid somewhere in this field along with Sid."

Linehalt says "Impossible, Master Courage. We saw Sid and Rubanoid disappear in front of our eyes. I would have revenge on those who have suffered under the Emperor, but I felt as though Ren is conflicted about which side, he needs to be on. If you face Dharak then I will wish you and your companion’s luck. He has grown exponentially powerful since I last saw him."  
Courage says "We do not need luck, Linehalt. I have a powerful Brawler by my side, and he will not give up. You may not have seen that but I did see it and even now it amazed me." 

Courage takes a couple of breaths since he could feel his anger rising to a more dangerous level. Courage looks towards Linehalt and says " This conflict tires both himself and everyone else out. What troubles me though is the amount of anger that is inside of Dan Kuso and his friend Shun Kazami. Ren also has anger, but it is more about frustration then about pure anger."  
Linehalt says "I too can sense it within the two Brawlers which I find rather strange to be honest, Master. This signifies that they are wanting this conflict to end so that they can rectify the damage caused to them. I believe that Dan has suffered the most out of himself and Shun, then."

Courage says "Yes, he did. Linehalt, he was captured by Gundalians and tortured for a set amount of time until he was rescued by Fabia and Yuki. He knew which of the Gundalians had captured him and still has not got his revenge even if others have done so for him. He also does not like the Emperor one bit. Never liked creeps who wanted to conquer worlds as he has seen a lot of them in his time as a Brawler."  
Linehalt says "How can one forget about that, Master. Now I understand why he was not in Bakugan Interspace much, yet Drago was. Care to explain that one?"

Courage says "Shun kept Drago safe since Dan and Drago had been separated from each other when that Gundalian had captured him. That was what had begun the whole anger off really. Not good really if you think about it. Dan's anger and recklessness meant that he had to be reunited with Shun and Drago as well as Exedra before some of his anger disappeared but recently it has come back. Nothing can stop Dan if he has one of those outburst moments well except for Shun."  
Linehalt says "I hope that I get to join the Brawlers once more, but I guess that it depends on Barodius and Ren."

Dan says "Ability activate! Particle Wave!"  
Ren says "Ability activate! Darkness Blizzard!"  
Dan says "Ability activate! Darkus Flares of Chaon!"  
Ace says "Dan! Control your anger before it consumes you entirely!"  
Dan says, "I will be much better when this threat is long gone!"  
Exedra says "Focus! We must fulfil the promise which we swore to both the Queen and the other Brawlers. Dan, focus!"   
Dan says "Try this one, pal! Ability activate! Blaze Barnum!"

Ren says "Ability activate! Razen Breaker!" The two opposing forces attack each other, and Ren says "That's it, Linehalt, hold steady now. We've almost got him." Amazingly though it was Drago who defeated Linehalt. Courage and Drago were glowing red and so this greatly alarmed Linehalt since he had been warned about the power that these Bakugan had. Exedra was glowing a black/purple colour and then Ren notices that Dan was glowing those two colours as well which surprised him. Ren says "Linehalt, no!"

Linehalt says "That didn't hurt."  
Ren says, "I lost my concentration there."  
Dan says "Ren! Why are you even doing this, dude?"  
Ren says, "What are you talking about?"  
Dan says, "Why are you fighting for a creep like Barodius?"  
Ren says "Huh? I need to explain myself to you. But if you must know, I fight for the Emperor because he is given me my freedom, and I owe him everything for that."

Dan says "Well, for someone who’s supposed to be free, you sure look miserable." Ren gasps as Dan said that. Dan then says "This might sound crazy, but when I think about how you and Marucho acted together when you were working on Bakugan Interspace, you looked truly happy. Even though it was supposed to be a trick you were playing on us."  
Ren says "Enough, okay?! You don't understand anything!"  
Dan says, "Then explain it to me." 

Ren gasps once again and Dan says "I know what I saw, Ren. You cannot fake that kind of happiness. So maybe we were not the only ones being fooled by you. Maybe you were lying to yourself too." Ren gasps another time. Dan says, "It's time you were honest for once and admit you'd rather be fighting with us!"  
Ren says "I've had enough of you! You do not know me! I am a Gundalian, born and bred, you got that? A Gundalian!"  
Dan says, “And a Brawler.” Ren gasps once again as he had not realised how valuable he had been to the Brawlers. Ren says while being confused “Brawler?”

Dan says as he clenches his fists “Or did you forget that we all welcomed you as one of our own? Well, answer me now, Ren!” Ren gasps as he got flashbacks from the past even the times when Dan had not been there. Yuki says to Dan through the earpiece “I hope you know what you are doing, Dan. For your sake as well as everyone else’s.”  
Dan says “I do know what I am doing. I cannot afford to lose any more Brawlers to that creep Barodius. Ren is like a brother much like yourself, Yuki. This is our chance to save more Brawlers as well as Neathia from the clutches of the mad ruler.”

Yuki says “I pray that we can do this for them. This war has to end.”  
Dan says “I know, Yuki. It is time for a change, and we are the bringers of that change. Gundalia can be saved from ruins. Nurzak must have believed in it to try and go against Barodius. Even if he failed, there is still that chance to do what is right.”  
Ren says, “Why do you keep on insisting that you can help me, Dan Kuso? I am your enemy and yet you continue to try and convince me that my Kin are the ones who are the true evil and not the Neathians. Why is that? Answer me that!" 

Dan says “It is a part of who I am, Ren. You were in love with Yuki and you did not want to admit those feelings even when you were forced to fight him and Marucho. I know because Yuki told me the truth! I may not be the same Dan that you and everyone else remembers but I already know what it is like to always be fighting against your own feelings and even thoughts. I am a compassionate Brawler but I can be fierce especially when it concerns my friends and family. Many of the Brawlers have experienced this except for yourself." 

Ren says “I noticed little parts of that whenever you were near Shun. I also saw how protective you were over Yuki especially when I had been reunited with him and he just shouted at me. Linehalt always spoke of another powerful Darkus Bakugan with a forbidden power and I know that he had been referring to Courage who is now a Pyrus as well as Darkus. I have heard about the prophecy involving myself and it involves Yuki as well.”  
Dan says “I know, Ren. Yuki is connected to your power and that can be dangerous especially if he is angry or feeling any other powerful emotions. This has happened once, and I had to quickly intervene. Fabia may not trust you fully yet.”

Ren says “I fully understand and if I have to battle her then Yuki would most definitely intervene especially if I were losing. You would then be forced to intervene as well. I remembered my father speaking of this to my mother once and now I know why they did so.”  
Dan says “Let us see, Ren. Let us see.” Ren then starts screaming in pain and was clutching his head as if he were torn between two decisions once again. Linehalt shouts “Ren!”  
Ren says “I won’t go back to living in the darkness!”

Dan says “But Barodius put you there in the first place! Join us, Ren! Please!”  
Ren says “I can’t forget the fallen. I must honour their memories. Let’s leave the darkness for good, Linehalt!”  
Linehalt says “Yes!”  
Dan says “What? Aw, snap!”  
Ren says “You are done!” Drago jumps in front of Dan and takes the hit that had been directed at Dan. Dan says “Huh? Drago!”

Drago says “I’m okay, but we need to take these guys down.”  
Dan says “I know, pal, and I think I’ve got just the right tool.”  
Drago says “Nice.”  
Dan presses a few buttons on his BakuMeter and the computer says “Ready Cross Buster.” Dan grabs the gear before saying “Battle Gear: boost!” Drago roars as the Battle Gear attaches to him. Dan says “Battle Gear ability activate! Cross Buster Neo!”  
Ren says “Battle Gear ability activate! Mega Blaster Lock!” Both Ren and Dan grunt as the two abilities clash with each other. Linehalt says “Ren!”

Ren says “Keep going! Ability activate! Bolting Vibra!”  
Dan says “No way! Ability activate! Blaze Reflector!”  
Ren says “Huh?”  
Dan says “You like that one, huh? Ability ---”  
Rubanoid says “Ability activate! Corundum Tusk!”  
Dan says “What?”  
Ren says “Rubanoid? But how?”  
Sid says “No time for chit chat, buddy, we’re in the middle of a battle.”

Ren says “Huh?”  
Sid says “Let’s go! Ability activate! Scarlet Plate!”  
Drago says “What?” Drago soon starts screaming which started to anger Exedra, Dan and Courage as it meant that Drago could lose the fight. Courage growls at Sid. Courage finally shouts “Enough of that, traitors! I told you guys that you best watch out. Ability activate! Ares Summoner!” Apollonir suddenly appears from out of nowhere confusing Rubanoid once again but then another Bakugan enters the field. This confuses Dan, Ren and Sid as they had never seen this unfamiliar Bakugan before. 

Rubanoid gasps as he had heard about this Legendary Ancient Pyrus Master Bakugan. Exedra and Courage bow to Lord Ares as does Apollonir. What had been strange was that the Ancient Darkus Master Hades comes out in the field even when no ability had been used to do so. This of course meant that Hades had sensed the presence of his comrades in his sphere form and so decided to join them in this battle. The ability from Rubanoid soon disappears as soon as Apollonir and Lord Ares had both entered the battle which shocked Ren especially. 

There was nothing that any of the Brawlers could do now as this battle had long since been written. Ren had been shocked to see the amount of powerful as well as Legendary Darkus Bakugan on Dan’s side but had remembered when he had been told a prophecy about two Brawlers who controlled two Attributes and not one. He soon realised that every action that Dan had done had led to this point and that Dan and Shun were the two Dual Attributed Warriors of a prophecy. Apollonir says "Glad to be here in battle once again. Lord Ares, would you like to join in this battle?" 

Ares says "My young Apprentice. Apollonir, it will be my privilege to be serving alongside you after such a long amount of time. Lady Hela. Lord Hades. I see that the two of you are here with this human. What I notice though is that he is resonating the powers of both Pyrus and Darkus. Is he the-?"   
Apollonir interrupts his Master by saying "Yes he is, Ares. Near us could be the mad man known as Barodius. He may know already about us but not about this new development which I wish to keep the secret away from his greedy hands. He's the one after the Sacred Orb which contains a powerful Bakugan." 

Ares says "Ahh! I know who you are speaking of now. Even where I am, there are stories about this so-called Emperor and they scare us Pyrus Bakugan. He must be stopped before he unleashes carnage upon every world. I do see your point though. You were always the fiercest of all my students. Nothing can doubt that. Your bond with this human and his partners is rather remarkable. I can applaud you on that achievement. Next to Ren is the Pyrus Brawler Sid even if he is disguised."   
Apollonir says "I forget how watchful your eyes are, Ares." 

Sid says "Hey, how about a little help here, huh, Ren?" Sid takes off the helmet and Ren was shocked to see that a teammate of his was still alive. Ren says "Sid?"   
Sid says "Who else?"   
Ren says "Ability activate! Razen Breaker!"   
Dan says "Drago fire up the Blaze Reflector now!"   
Sid laughs and then says "Your puny little shield won't work." Sid summons his Bakugan Battle Gear and says "Battle Gear: boost!" 

Rubanoid roars as he gets equipped with his Battle Gear. Sid says "Battle Gear ability activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!" Drago knew that he could be in trouble which was why Courage and the other Bakugan powered up their attacks so that they could help their friend. Ares says "I am ready for this. Let us do this Apollonir!"   
Apollonir says "Oh, yeah!"   
Ren says "Battle Gear ability activate! Mega Blaster Lock!"   
Dan says "No sweat! Battle Gear ability activate! Cross Buster Neo!" 

Apollonir says "Ability activate! Fire Striker!" The Four attacks fire at each other and soon enough it had been revealed who the stronger Bakugan were. Ares, Exedra, Hela, Courage, Hades and Apollonir were still standing while Drago, Rubanoid and Linehalt return to sphere form. That had shocked the three Brawlers. Dan shouts "Drago!"   
Ren shouts "Linehalt!"   
Sid shouts "Rubanoid!"   
Dan says "Two against one won't stop us! Gate Card: set!" 

On the field already were the Ancient Bakugan and Courage which surprised everyone well except for Dan. Ren shouts "You're finished! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Crush these guys, Linehalt!"   
Sid says "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Rubanoid!"   
Dan says "It's time for a little mobile assault action."   
Drago says "Agree, let's do it."   
He presses a few buttons on his Bakumeter and his Bakumeter says "Ready- Jakalier." 

Dan says "All right, mobile assault vehicle launch!" Drago kept a grip on his vehicle and then hears Dan say "Drago!"   
Ren says "A battle vehicle! Okay! Battle Gear, boost!"   
Linehalt says "Ah!"  
Ren says "Wait for me!"   
Sid says "Don't think I'm gonna let Ren have all the fun. Battle Gear, boost! Battle Gear ability activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!"   
Rubanoid says "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Drago kept dodging all the attacks coming from Rubanoid. 

Sid says "Just keep still now."   
In the air, Drago notices Linehalt and says "Huh?"   
Ren says "He's fast."   
Dan says "Ha, you just learning that now? Ability activate! Shooting Flamer!"   
Linehalt says "What!" Linehalt and Ren were shot at and were no longer chasing Dan and Drago. Sid says "Take 'em out, Rubanoid!"   
Rubanoid says "With pleasure." Rubanoid fires at Drago once again and one set of attacks were stopped but soon enough a second lot came in and shot at Rubanoid. 

Sid says "Seriously?"   
Ren says "Oh, no." This was as he sees Dan and Drago jump down from their mobile assault vehicle. Dan says "Let's go! Gate Card, open! Power Splatter! That's right!" He then starts tapping on his BakuMeter and his BakuMeter says "Ready, CrossBuster."   
Dan says "Battle Gear, boost!"   
Ren says "Time to step it up."   
Both Ren and Sid say "Battle Gear ability activate!" 

Ren says "Mega Blaster Lock!"   
Sid says "Destrakon Gear Brinel!"   
Dan says "This is it! Battle Gear ability activate! Cross Buster Flame Impact!" This new ability proved to be just as powerful as his old ability since it singles out the attacks from Rubanoid and Linehalt. Both men say "Huh?"   
Sid says "Oh man, not again."   
Dan says "Yeah!" 

Ren says "Sid! I thought you were..."   
Sid says "Huh? Nah, no way, dude. The others are still around too, but they're all bottled up right now."  
Ren says "They're still alive?"   
Sid says "Yep."   
Ren says "Huh, that's great."   
Sid says "Hmm." The man then sees an attack coming their way and dodges out the way just in time but now Sid wads on the edge of the cliff. 

Sid shouted, "Look out!"   
Dan says "What was that?" They look up and see Darkus Dharak there without any armour whatsoever. Dan says "Huh? Is that--"   
Drago says "Dharak!"   
Dharak says "Insolent fool! How dare he try to escape!"   
Ren says "I got you, Sid."   
Sid says "I always thought you were weak, Ren, but I guess you finally proved me wrong. Take care of him, will ya?" 

Rubanoid says "Sid, what do you mean?"   
Sid says "Don't worry about the rest of us, Ren, just do what you have to do, okay?" Sid releases himself from Ren's grasp and Ren shouts "Sid!"   
Dharak says "Time to go, Ren."   
Dan shouts "Don't do it!"   
Ren says "Dan."   
Dan says "Ren! Wait!"   
Dharak says "You're wasting your breath." 

Dan says "You jerk!"   
Dharak says "Save your petty insults for the battlefield." Dharak creates a circle of black flames around Dan and Drago before flying away. Dan says "Where'd he go?"   
Drago says "Don't worry, he'll be back." 


	28. Colossus Dharak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dharak comes back to this battle and now we see Ren switch sides finally.

Fierce fighting raged all around the defences for the Second Security Shield as the Neathians were fighting to keep the Gudalians from reaching the Third Security Shield and the Sacred Orb. The Brawlers were helping in this battle as they knew how important the shield was and what the consequences would be if it fell in today's battle. Even the Vestals were still fighting for Neathia even after Dan gave them all a choice to leave Neathia for New Vestroia and Vestal. Everybody was getting exhausted with the amount of fighting that they were doing against the Gundalians but they all knew that this would be the only way to stop the Gundalians once and for all. Dan had to focus with all his might so that he and Drago could face Dharak once again and this time put a stop to them for good. Ren had begun remembering events from the past when he had been on Earth with the Brawlers and it confused him as to why he was even fighting against them when he should be fighting with them. Ren also thought of his lover Yuki and why they are connected.

Even Linehalt was thinking a lot ever since the confrontation that he had with Courage and Rubanoid. It weighed heavily on his mind but Linehalt knew that their reunion was not too far away from now. Rubanoid did not want to admit it but he was anxious to be reunited with Courage and Archon. He wanted to be with their other friends but knew that one step could decide fate once and for all. Dharak and his evil Partner had to be defeated in this combat for peace to be restored temporarily. Linehalt and Rubanoid were apprehensive about this battle since the Emperor would be involved. All of the Brawlers brought all their Bakugan out into this battle including Dan and Shun. This was because they had to fight with everything they had to secure their victory. Dan had been rather nervous about this but had to have reassurance from Shun so that he would release both his Pyrus and Darkus Bakugan. Shun released all of his Bakugan and this time, among them, was another Pyrus Bakugan. 

Shun says "I know what you are all thinking. Why have I now got two Pyrus Bakugan? The truth is that she had found me as I was training with Archon. She's from Neathia but she oddly resembles both Drago and Wavern."   
Drago says "She is my daughter, Shun. I did not realise that she would be on Neathia when I had forgotten all about her. I miss Wavern a lot and now I am almost frightened that my daughter Selene will be in trouble."   
Selene says "Father, it is okay. I am happy to be able to see you after so long. The Bakugan here on Neathia have raised me even when you and mother could not." 

Drago says "I still wish that I was there to see you grow up."   
Selene says "I have heard many stories about you though. There is a lot of gossip about how you and your friends have managed to protect the planet known as Earth from many threats. I am honoured to have a warrior for a dad. Gives me a chance to find out why you are known for your fierceness."   
Drago says "Selene, it may not be best for you to test that out since I can be pretty deadly. My human Partner is the same, Selene. His name is Dan."   
Selene says "I have heard about him from the other Bakugan who had come from Vestroia and New Vestroia." 

Drago nods to Selene and everyone knew that this battle was about to get even more exciting. Any Ancient or Legendary Bakugan would now be able to join in this fight. However, as in many battles before them, the Ancients were always fighting by their chosen Warrior's side. This just showed how much faith the Ancient Warriors had in their new allies. Apollonir and Exedra were fighting in this battle but something seemed strange about them. Everyone had noticed the appearance of the strange armour that had appeared on the two Ancient Warriors. Shun says "Dan? What is going on with Exedra and Apollonir? We see that they have armour on them."

Exedra says "I will explain, young Kuso." The Ancient Warriors all began to glow in their respected colours and this amazed many of the Brawlers on the battlefield. Exedra says "The armour that you can see on me and Apollonir had been given to us by our Sensei's as they had sensed that this fight would be a big one for everyone. Not just for Dan and Drago. The armour allows us to access our full power without using any energy from the bonds that myself and Apollonir share with Dan and Shun. Us Warriors have our armour but both I and Apollonir will need to use them in this particular conflict. There is a choice with everyone else and many of us have already decided on this." 

Exedra looks towards Apollonir and then at the other Warriors before he says to the Brawlers "Dharak is powerful in the Darkus Attribute but there is something else going on and we intend to find out what it exactly is. I believe that it has something to do with the Sacred Orb!" Everyone around them gasps as they did not know what Exedra meant by this. It also showed that everyone had not really been noticing the signs in which the Ancient Warriors have noticed. Dan says "What do you mean, Exedra? I have noticed parts of it myself but I thought that it was just the Sacred Orb warning the Gundalians as to what could happen if they mess with the Brawlers as well as the Neathians." 

Exedra says "We have been feeling the pulses of power coming from the Sacred Orb. Apollonir was able to sense another Bakugan presence within the Orb itself which scares me even if I should be used to the presence of scary situations due to who my Sensei is. Apollonir and Courage know who it is inside the Orb and I now do." Apollonir looks over to Exedra and the others before he flickers his tail at Exedra in a warning. Nothing changed since most had been speaking since their full participation in this conflict. Apollonir was speaking to Exedra and Drago since the three of them needed to talk about many things. Gemini roars since most of the Bakugan had started to speak among themselves. 

Apollonir says "Thank you, Gemini. You are definitely the sister to Drago. Warriors, let's begin! There is armour waiting for you but it depends on your decision alone. They will protect you from harm and this way we are ensuring your safety. This battle will be one that can the fate of this war against the Gundalians. We are leaving this choice to every one of you who stands by our side. I am proud that we have been winning against them so far. For now, we must focus on this upcoming battle and hopefully, we can win this one. The Gundalians must have weakened forces. We also aim to get a fellow Brawler back if that is possible." 

Yuki says "I did not think that you would be thinking of rescuing Ren from the Emperor's greedy hands. I'm in nonetheless."   
Apollonir says "Dan. Shun. It is almost time. Embrace your Dual Attributes and this time you will feel a change. Our powers have grown so much since the last time that we had let yo do that. Exedra, help the Darkus Bakugan activate their armour. I will do the same for our Pyrus Bakugan. Frosch, you will do the same with the Aquos Bakugan. Oberus, do the Ventus Bakugan including our Dual- Attributed Bakugan and I will infuse some of my power as well. Clayf, you are going to do the Subterra Bakugan and Lars Lion, you will do the Haos Bakugan." 

Lars Lion says "You do not have to say anything, Apollonir. Everyone, embrace your Attribute energy boosts that we, the Ancient Warriors and also the Ancient Masters, have given you so that we can win this. Nothing will be the same after this conflict. Let us begin this decisive battle and may victory be ours. There are people who we must defeat and one of them is the one behind this war in the first place. At least Nurzak had the right intentions at heart. We have a right to avenge his death and to make Gundalia change for the better."   
Frosch says "If we are victorious then we will be one step closer to victory and the ending to the war which has cost many lives already." 

Oberus says "Dan. Shun. We are with you always. Go win this for all who have suffered under this mad Emperor. The future of our Universe rests in you and your friends' hands. All of our Bakugan Allies will gain a boost and then have the potential to evolve."   
Apollonir says "I did forget to mention that part. Thanks, Oberus. I was going to see whether everyone actually evolves or not."   
Ace says "We are ready for this, Ancient Warriors. Let's win this!" No one doubted that this battle could finally be the deciding factor in this very war. Jake says "Now, Coredem!" They were attacking the Gundalian forces with everything that they had. The Bakugan say "Argh!" 

There was a lot of rumbling and crashing as this happened which did not really scare the Neathians since they were now used to the fierceness used by their new friends. Coredem and Jake were fighting with everything that they had. Everyone was doing the same but now there was another bonus for the Brawlers since many of the Bakugan accepted the armour. Some did not accept the armour but there were reasons behind this. Those who accepted the armour soon glowing the same colour as the Attribute which they belonged to. Their armour was only seen by the Brawlers and the Neathians which meant that they could get an element of surprise over the Gundalians for once in their lives. An example of a Bakugan who did not accept the armour had been Drago. Drago had not accepted the armour unlike many of his teammates. However, many of their teammates knew that Drago would wear the armour only in the most desperate of situations. Courage and Archon were taking Bakugan down one by one as they were confident in their ability to save the ones who they had once fought beside as well as to defeat the Bakugan who had made their lives really hard.

They too were wearing their armour which made Courage much more of a deadly force. However, this time the two of them were faced with the prospect that they may have to fight old allies to win this battle. They had managed to save some of their companions and teammates and they were now safely with Dan and Shun. This just showed the magnitude in which they were willing to go. Courage says "Archon, it is time to step it up a notch! We need to defeat these Bakugan so that Emperor Barodius and Dharak do not stand a chance against us." Archon looks at Courage before shaking his head as if he disagreed with that idea completely. Archon knew that Courage was not thinking as he normally would and so had to find a way of stopping Courage from unleashing ultimate chaos on this battlefield. 

Archon says "No way, Courage! There is so much at stake that I am not willing it. If you asked me about five minutes ago then I would have agreed with you. You are not thinking rationally at this moment unlike me and I have to stop you from unleashing your full strength before you endanger the lives of our teammates and our friends. Once I see Dharak though, both of us can release everything that we have against him. That much is for certain, Courage. We are brothers now and forever. Nothing changes that. We have to realise that the Neathians have no idea of how deadly any of us are except for Fabia and so we have to tone it down a notch until we are ready for our fierce Brawls once again. " 

Courage says "I understand that, Archon. I think you have taken on the characteristics of a Ventus Bakugan rather nicely which may be why Shun is always the one to calm Dan down before he does something stupid. I have always known that our destiny is entwined but had been afraid to say something to you. Now I get why we are partners in crime. Our Brawling partners are fighting with all their might and we are copying that. The Gundalians will wish that they never messed with us ever. "   
Archon says "You got that right, Courage. Vengeance will be ours mark our words, pal. Those who we used to call Kin will be defeated in battle and then we can save them." 

The two fierce Bakugan look at each other before they start attacking their enemies once again which just showed how much they were willing to risk. When the two of them met an ally, both of them were able to change their old friend from their original form into their sphere form before they go to either Dan or Shun. Dan says "Keep it up, you guys. We have a duty to uphold."   
Spectra/Keith says "We understand, Chief."   
Dan says "I wish you would not call me that, Keith."   
Shun says "It suits you for once, Dan. I still remember that time I had called you that." 

Dan groans before he says "I am not disclosing anything with you once again. Everyone focus. Please!"   
Baron says "I do not believe that we must be dividing our forces unless they try and do that to us. I really want to help you go against Dharak but I guess that it is the destiny for you, Dan. The bringers of fate may have already written the outcome of this battle and let us hope that they are on our side and not those slimy Gundalians. No offence, Yuki. I sometimes forget that you are a Gundalian too." 

Yuki says "Baron, you know that I take no offence to that at all. If anything I embrace it since I am different from them and have no loyalty to my kin. There is much that we have to address but that is later. For now, let's fight these villains."   
Shun says "Focus!" Everyone went back to fighting once again. Shun was on Hawktor but had his other Bakugan nearby. Shun says "Careful, Hawktor!"   
Hawktor says "Don't worry, I see them. Hold on tight. Yahh!" Hawktor manages to defeat the Bakugan and Shun had held onto Hawktor. Dan says "Ability activate! Particle Wave!" 

Dan sees the Bakugan fall once by one and then sees the effort that Archon and everyone else was putting into this fight. One of the Bakugan says "Rowr!"   
Dan look around him and says to Drago "This is gonna be a nasty one, buddy."   
Apollonir says "Dan, you must wear your armour no matter what. This will protect you from harm. I promise that."   
Dan says "I know, Apollonir. If Bakugan can see the armour then Barodius and the Twelve Orders will also know. I cannot risk that happening!" 

Shun says "We will be okay, Dan. Just look around you. We are hereby your side again."   
Ace says "Go get them, Warrior. We will be here when you call us. Show that creepy looking sucker who he has messed with! Bring forward your strength and let us act as your shield. We will beat them once and for all. Have faith, Dan!"   
Mylene says "Go do this, Dan. All of our Bakugan have faith in you and your team. Let us show them our full power! Bring forward the powers of the Ancients once again! Ability activate! Njord's Wrath! Water Phoenix! Poseidon's Gaze!" 

There was a ripple in the Earth as three powerful Aquos Bakugan enter the field. Merlina enters as well and this time the Bakugan all glow blue as they were giving some of their powers to their Attributed Warriors including Frosch. Soon enough daylight appears and still, the fighting was raging on. Another Gundalian ship appears and Jake says "What's that?"   
Dan says "Something bad." They all see Kazarina teleport to a big rock and were wondering why she was there. Kazarina says "Emperor Barodius will be here soon. Clear a path to the Second Shield now!" 

Gill says "Heh."   
Airzelsays "This should be fun."   
Stoica says " I can't wait!" The four were going to fight the Brawlers until Emperor Barodius and Ren appeared so that the Shield can finally be destroyed once more. All of them say "Bakugan, brawl!"   
Gill says "Bakugan, stand, rise Pyrus Krakix!"   
Airzel says "Bakugan, stand, rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"   
Kazarina says "Bakugan, stand rise, Haos Lumagrowl!" 

Stoica says "Bakugan, stand, rise Aquos Lythirius!"   
Jake says "Looks like we got a battle royal stitch."   
Shun says "Stay sharp, everyone. Huh?" Everyone saw the Emperor's ship was now in sight.   
Dan says "Hey, it's King Cockroach. What is he doing here?" Dan then notices that Ren was kneeling right next to the Emperor and knew that it could end badly. Dan says "Oh, man. Ren, don't do it!"   
Ren looks at Dan before he says "Sorry."   
Dan says "I don't know what else I can say to you, Ren. Do you want to hang with creeps? I guess that's your choice, so no more talking." 

Ren clutches Rubanoid in a clenched hand and Dan felt a stabbing pain in his chest which made Drago, Courage and Exedra worried. Dan says regardless of his pain "If you want to fight, then bring it on!" The Emperor could not see the clenched fist which Ren had been doing for some time now. Neither could he see Rubanoid which made Ren slightly happy. This was because Rubanoid could finally be saved from becoming a pawn in the Emperor's game. Ren's other motive was that by saving Rubanoid he would hopefully be helping to patch up the relationship between Rubanoid and Courage once more. However, he knew that he would have to make his choice soon enough. 

Barodius says "Why don't you sit this one out and watch? Perhaps you might learn something, right, Dharak?"   
Dharak's suit goes to the ground and Drago says "This guy is big, and he packs a punch. Watch yourself."   
Dan says "No sweat, we can do this! Are you ready, guys?"   
Shun says "Ready. Go do this Dan."   
Fabia says "Dan, ready."   
Jake says "Rock and roll!"   
Marucho says "Mm." 

Yuki says "I'm ready for this, Dan. Fight on!"   
Spectra says "Ready, Dan."   
Gus says "Ready!"   
Mira says "Ready."   
Lync says "Ready."   
Mylene says "Ready to pack a punch."   
Shadow says "Ready."   
Ace says "Ready for this, Dan!" 

Baron says "I'm ready."   
Volt says "Ready."   
Barodius says "I want you all to meet Dharak Colossus!" All Bakugan who were not Aquos charged towards Dharak. Lythirius was up against the mighty forces of Mylene, Yuki and Marucho. All the Bakugan were on the battlefield and this time there was no going back. It was now or never. Akwimos says "Cool is the rule, dude! I totally got this!" Lythirius starts laughing manically before saying "I will destroy you!"   
Stoica says "That's what I want to hear. Go get him!" 

Akwimos says "Ow! Those are some big sardines! Oh, man!"   
Marucho says "Akwimos!"   
Coredem says "Hold on, Akwimos!" Coredem was stopped in his tracks by three Bakugan and Coredem snarls before he says "Out of my way!"   
Marucho says "Let's try something different!"   
Yuki says "Merlina! We must help the others."   
Merlina says "I am willing to do this, Yuki. Save some of these Bakugan and we will have a better chance." 

The computer says "Ready, Gigarth."   
Marucho says "Ahhh! Battle Gear, boost!"   
Akwimos says "Oh, yeah!" Gemini and Luminaris activated their Battle Gear once more. However, this time it was Luminaris who was able to defeat some of the Gundalian Aquos Bakugan using an ability of hers known as 'Mystic Shogun!' This ability was actually an ancient move but due to the presence of Merlina, Luminaris was able to activate the ability again. As they became spheres a few of them went to Yuki. Yuki says "Go get them, Luminaris! Show them who you truly are!" 

Luminaris says "It will be my uttermost pleasure, Yuki. I almost called you master then. I will show them why my partner was Miriam!" At the name of Miriam, Yuki feels an extra power boost coming from Luminaris which meant that Luminaris was evolving once more. Coredem says "Luminaris! You're evolving!"   
Luminaris says "This is why my power was increasing! My full evolution state is Aquos Infinitum Siege!"   
Drago says "Well done, Luminaris! You have managed to show us what it is to be a true warrior and so the Ancients decided to give you your final evolution." 

Luminaris says "I could do nothing without you and everyone, Drago. We are doing this for our warriors and our people."   
Gemini says "I may not evolve again since I have felt no sudden increase in power unlike Drago and everyone has felt."   
Yuki says to everyone via the earpiece " I have gotten a few of the Aquos Gundalian Bakugan in my hands and they are communicating to me."   
Dan says "Yuki, that is amazing. You are destined then to be the next Aquos Master for Gundalia then. You will replace Stoica and remain by the side of the next ruler." 

Jake says "Oh, wow!"   
Spectra says "I always knew that Yuki was destined for greatness which was why myself and the Vexos helped to train Yuki."   
Mylene says "We are going to help you finish this battle, Yuki. Together as a team just like we should have done a long time ago."   
Baron says "No matter what."   
Marucho says "I am ready to help as well. We are the true Aquos Battlers and not Stoica! Let us show him why." 

Yuki says "I'm in! Mylene? Are you ready for this?"   
Mylene says " I am bound by duty to help Marucho and to repay the debt that the Brawlers did for Vestal and the King."   
Baron says "I really want to have a second go at Krakix!"   
Ace says "I also want to have a go but I also want to take on Strikeflier once again!"   
Mira says "I want to help with this since we are all a team."   
Spectra says "Warriors of Vestal. Can you all focus for once?" 

Gus says "Not really, Spectra. We seriously want to help the Brawlers defeat Dharak and his group of cronies."   
Jake says "Argh!"   
The computer says "Ready, Rock Hammer."   
Jake says "Battle Gear, boost!"  
Coredem says "Battle Gear, ability activate! Gigarth Pointer!"   
Akwimos says "Here, fishy-fishies!"   
Jake says "Battle Gear ability activate! Rock Hammer, Battle Element!" 

Stoica says "So, that's how you want to play it? Battle Gear, boost!" Lythirius starts laughing and Stoica says "Battle Gear, ability activate! Razoid Charybdis!"  
Lythirius says "Prepare to hurt."   
Akwimos says "Ahhhh! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"   
Coredem says "Huh?"   
Stoica says "Don't run, there's more where that came from!" Stoica then looks up to see Krakix and Gill. Stoica says "Huh? What do you want?"   
Gill says "It's my turn now. Ability activate! Deadly inferno!" 

Both Coredem and Akwimos were in pain as they were hit with the attack from Krakix. Marucho says "Akwimos, Coredem!"   
Jake says "This one's bad, dude!"   
Baron says "Not for long!"   
Spectra says "Count me in too!" The two Brawlers enter the field which annoyed Gill and Stoica very much since they thought that this would be an easy win. Mylene says "I am ready now! Ability activate! Spirit tornado! Aquos Sword! Triple Node Strike! Octo Whip!"   
Yuki says "Ability activate! Siege Wall! Moonlight Shadow!" 

Baron says "Let's do this! Nemus, Lars Lion and Tigrerra! We have brought another Haos Warrior with me."   
Spectra says "Do not tell me you brought another Ancient or two with you!"   
Baron says " Nope! Rise Haos Dragonoid!"   
Helios says "How is this possible?"   
Baron says "I have to ask Dan and Drago."   
Drago says "That is the half-sister to Wavern and Naga! I have met her a couple of times but had not thought that she would be in the battle with you Baron." 

Tigrerra says "We are ready, Baron! Release the power of Haos upon our enemies!"   
Baron says "Okay. Double Ability Activate! The gaze of Ra and SunDragon!" Everyone watches as a Haos Bakugan descends into battle. Nemus says "This is the Bakugan called Ra. His legend comes from a place on Earth known as Egypt."   
Baron says "I have somehow heard about that from Dan."   
Lars Lion says "I am ready now, Baron."   
Baron says " Double ability activate! Shadow Light and Lightning Blaze!" Now a shadowy glow appeared right next to Ra as Aton was summoned into battle. 

Tigrerra says "My turn."   
Baron says "Double ability activate! Spirit Force and Power Storm!" Krakix and Lythirius were shocked at the amount of Bakugan that the Brawlers had against them so far. Spectra says "Let's go Helios"   
Helios says "Yes, Spectra!"   
Spectra says "Double ability activate! Viper Pyro and Fire scare!" No other Bakugan entered the field but Spectra knew that Ares would be somewhere. 

Shun says "Ability activate! Bolting Fang Slug Shot!"   
Strikeflier says "Whoa! Whoa, ah!"   
Airzel says "Ability activate! Sky Hanging!"   
Hawktor says "Take it easy, these things don't come off, you know." Fabia sees the trouble that Shun and says "Aranaut!"   
Ace says "Percival!"   
Aranaut says "I'm here."   
Fabia says "We need to help Hawktor! Ability activate! Spiral Glowdown!" 

Strikeflier says "Ahhhh! You're going to pay for that one."   
Hawktor says "Thanks, Aranaut, I owe you one."   
Aranaut says "Any time!"   
Airzel says "Ability activate! Tidal Foehn!"   
Ace says "Ability activate! Chaos Creature!"   
Shun says "Ability activate! Pyrowind Thunder Striker! Wind Striker!"   
Strikeflier says "What? I thought I had defeated you two already!"   
Ingram says "You forget one thing, Strikeflier." 

Strikeflier says "What's that?"   
Skyress says "We are not just Ventus but also Pyrus. We also never give up!"   
Oberus says "Wildfire Striker!" Strikeflier was shocked at the combination attacks his opponents were using against him. He knew then that they were a force to be reckoned with and so had to give it his everything. Lumagrowl was nearby and Kazarina had just activated his Battle Gear once again. They hear Kazarina say "Battle Gear ability activate! Barias Gear Gold!" Kazarina fires at Hawktor and manages to take the two down using her ability.   
Hawktor says "Whoa!" 

Fabia says "Shun! Hawktor!"   
Ingram says "I will go for them now!" Fabia meanwhiles activated her Battle Gear which meant that she was angry at that outcome. Fabia's computer says "Ready, Battle Crusher."   
Fabia says "Battle Gear, boost! All right, Battle Gear ability activate. Battle Crusher Doom!"  
Kazarina says "How useless?"   
Aranaut says "Ahhh!"   
Fabia says "He-- he's so strong!" Ingram sees Skyress help Aranaut and Fabia out so had decided to go find Shun and Hawktor. 

Ingram says "Shun. Are you two okay?"   
Shun says "We are okay. Is Skyress with-"   
Ingram says "Yes, she is. Aranaut was defeated by Kazarina and so Skyress is about to show them all how it is done!" They all see the Green fire spurts and knew that it was Skyress once again. Hawktor says "Ingram, you must take Shun for now. I have to return to Sphere form for now."   
Ingram says "Yes, of course. I hope that Skyress is fighting with her best."   
Shun says "She will be." 

Dan says "Aw, man. There's no way I'm gonna let them take down the Second Shield again."   
Barodius says" You'll stay out of my way if you know what's good for you, boy. Ability activate! Darkness Quaver!"   
Drago says "Hold on!"   
Barodius says "Ability activate! Evil Blow!"   
Drago says "Argh!"  
Dan says "Ability activate! Particle Wave!" The attack managed to cut through Dharak's and Dan says "Aw, yeah, that's right!" 

Drago says "Don't celebrate yet."   
Dan says "Huh? Why not?"   
Dharak says "Because it's gonna take a lot more to take me down!"   
Barodius says "Battle Gear, boost! Battle Gear ability activate! Airkor Sailant!"   
Dharak says "Say goodbye!" Dan and Drago were hit by one of those blasts and were falling to the ground. Drago says "Ahhh!"   
Dan says "Whoa!"   
Ren says "Dan, no!" 

Dan and Drago were slowly starting to get back up but were shaking as they did so. Apollonir appeared next to Drago as did Exedra and together the two Ancients lift Drago. They then turn into their sphere forms and Dan says "Thank you, guys." Dan looks to Courage who declines the offer and looks to Ren before saying "Ren if you want to fight us so badly, why are you just standing there doing nothing, huh? It's not too late to change sides, but you better do it quickly...'cause I'm about to thrash your mighty emperor!"   
Ren says "Oh, no!"   
Dan says "Kick it, Drago!" 

His computer says "Ready, Cross Buster."   
Dan says "Battle Gear, boost!"   
Drago says "Rowr!"   
Dan says "Battle Gear, ability activate! Cross Buster Neo!"   
Dharak says "Pathetic. Exokor!"  
Dan says "Steady!" The attack manages to go through Dharak's shield which made Dharak confused as to how it was possible. Dharak says "What?"   
Dan says "Chew on that." 

Ren says "What now?"   
Barodius says "We fight back, even harder."   
Dan says "Let's finish this! Ability activate! Blaze Barnum!" Dharak began screaming as Drago hit him. Barodius says "Ability activate! Thunder Probe!"   
Drago says "Engage!"   
Dharak says "You're no match for Darkness Quaver!" The result was when Drago was on his knees in pain. Ren says "Huh?"   
Barodius says "Hmm, that was easier than I thought." 

Ren says "Is it over?"   
Rubanoid says "That's up to you, Ren. Don't let Sid's sacrifice be in vain."   
Linehalt says "Ren, remember what Dan said about the darkness."   
Barodius says "Well done, Dharak. Now destroy the shield!"   
Dharak says "As you wish!"   
Barodius says "Pay very close attention, Ren. This is what true power looks like! Ability activate."   
Ren says "Huh?" 

Barodius says "Westwall laser!"   
Drago says "Got a plan?"   
Dan says "Of course! Ability activate! Blaze Reflector!"   
Drago starts groaning and then says "This guy is strong!"   
Dan says "Hold on!"  
Ren says "Dan! Drago!"   
Shun says "Dan! It's too dangerous!"   
Dan says "We have to do this, Shun! For the future of Neathia! Don't give up, Drago. You've got this!" 

Drago loses strength and falls to the ground. Drago says "Urgh!" Dan races up to Drago as did Courage and Dan says "Drago, wake up!" The Shield had a hole in it and Dan says "Huh? grr, they broke through it!"   
Barodius laughs before saying "When will you learn? My power is absolute. Resistance is futile! Ren, you've pledged your loyalty to me. Now, put your words into action. Crush these insects and I will reveal the secrets of Linehalt's forbidden power!"   
Dan says "Drago, you've got to wake up, pal."   
Linehalt says "Are you sure, Ren?" 

Ren says "I don't have a choice, Linehalt."   
Linehalt says "Okay, then."   
Dan says "Please, buddy, say something. Huh? Ren!" Linehalt appears behind Ren and Dan gasps in fright. Dharak says "Hmm, this should be entertaining."   
Dan says "Oh, Ren! Fine! Just get it over with!"   
Ren says "I have finally chosen. A side!"   
Linehalt fires at Dharak and Dharak says "What are you doing, Ren?"   
Dan says "Oh!" 

Ren says "What I should have done from the start. I am fighting alongside my true friends!"   
Barodius says to himself "Hmm, well, this is an interesting development. It appears Ren will be punished, after all." 


End file.
